


Хождение по Кругу | Come Round Full Circle

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Communication Failure, Complicated Relationships, Consent Issues, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, hydra makes them do it, seriously - all kinds of awfulness that just goes on and on omg, Гость в серебристом плаще, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Старк — ненастоящий куратор, ноЗимнийБаки предпочитает думать о нем, как о таковом._______По заявке с hydratrashmeme: «Зимнего Солдата (и впоследствии Баки) нужно регулярно трахать для поддержания функциональности и стабилизации памяти».(Перевод на русский язык | Russian translation)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velva777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velva777/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come Round Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072165) by [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria). 



> Перевод: Гость в серебристом плаще  
> Редактирование: velva777
> 
>  **Примечания автора** : Пожалуйста, внимательно отнеситесь к тегам и предупреждениям. Не стоит читать эту работу если гидратрэш, насилие, сомнительный консент, персонажи, поставленные в ужасающие, невыносимые ситуации, описание прошлых изнасилований и т.д. вас напрягают. В этой истории все начинается очень плохо, потом становится просто ужасно, а потом — еще хуже. Читаете на свой страх и риск. 
> 
> **Примечания переводчика** : Работа оригинал на настоящий момент не закончена. Написано 13/15 глав. Все 13 глав переведены. У переводчика сильно заржавел русский язык :( Огромное спасибо velva777 за помощь в редактировании и вообще, что подбили меня на это дело. Без Вас бы никак!
> 
>  **Полный текст анонимной заявки с hydratrashmeme** :
> 
> _Зимний Солдат не может слишком долго находиться вне криокамеры. Ученые ГИДРы знали, что это может произойти только если он: а) будет захвачен в плен, б) выйдет из-под контроля. Чтобы избежать нежелаемых последствий в обоих случаях, они встраивают механизм аварийной блокировки: через некоторое время оперативная память становится очень короткой, воспоминания стираются, и он теряет боевые навыки, переставая быть оружием. Остается лишь пустая человеческая оболочка. А так, как сотрудники ГИДРы были садистами и мудаками, то единственный способ перезагрузить программу блокировки — оттрахать Зимнего Солдата. Во время длительных миссий, рядом всегда находились агенты, способные это сделать. Чем дольше Зимний находится вне крио, тем чаще нужно его трахать._
> 
> _Итак, Баки возвращается к Мстителям, но ему предстоит жуткий выбор: регулярно погружаться обратно в крио (что приводит его в ужас), потерять все свои вновь обретенные воспоминания или терпеть регулярные изнасилования. Баки выбирает последний вариант, как меньшее из трех зол. Однако, он сильно недооценил, как это на нем отразится._

У Старка большие глаза. Слишком огромные для его лица. Еще чуть-чуть — и это бы выглядело уродливо, но этого не происходит. В основном потому, что Старк их часто прячет, отмечает про себя Баки.

Старк делает это специально: он прячет свои глаза за ухмылками и косыми взглядами, и за нелепыми солнечными очками, которые он не снимает даже внутри помещения, или щурится, или театрально закатывает их.  
  
Сравнение напрашивается у Баки само собой: Старк — почти полная противоположность _Стиву_.  
  
Стив держится открыто и искренне. Он всегда ведет себя естественно, и в этом и заключается его неотразимое обаяние. Именно потому, что Стив не старается себя приукрасить (да это ему и не нужно, и он бы и не стал, даже если бы и знал, как), каждая деталь его внешности притягивает взгляд: правдивые голубые глаза, идеальные светлые волосы, рельеф мышц под боевой экипировкой. Весь его вид словно говорит: «верьте в меня» и «следуйте за мной», и «восхищайтесь мной».  
  
Что все и делают.  
  
В противоположность этому, весь вид Старка — нарочито вычурный: одежда, жесты, развязная походка. Все просчитано, подобрано, чтобы создать общий, показательный образ и отвлечь внимание от деталей: уставшего взгляда, искривленной линии рта, того, как руки вдруг ни с того ни с сего начинают дрожать.  
  
Баки очень наблюдателен, но даже он не сразу замечает, какие у Старка глаза (большие, выразительные, невыносимые). Замечает он это только после того, как Старк выебал его в пятый или шестой раз.  
  
Дело в том, что Старк предпочитает трахать Баки с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Он только периодически приоткрывает их, чтобы убедиться, что Баки не корчится в агонии или не застывает в очередном посттравматическом флэшбэке — и потом сразу же закрывает, удостоверившись, что Баки понимает, где он, и участвует в процессе в удовлетворительно интерактивной манере.  
  
Вначале Баки даже не пытается избежать зрительного контакта. Из чисто практических соображений Баки обычно смотрит Старку в лицо, когда позволяет поза.  
  
Он по опыту знает, что во время сеанса полезно отслеживать визуальные сигналы, чтобы определить приближается ли человек, который его трахает, к развязке, или ему нужно помочь. Баки знает, когда именно подмахнуть или сжаться, или насадиться — ну или просто ускорить движения своей руки на собственном члене, если это от него требуется — чтобы завершить процесс удовлетворительным для обеих сторон образом. «Выполнить миссию в рамках допустимых временных параметров», — думает он.  
  
В общем, Старк обычно закрывает глаза или отводит их в сторону, но это не относится напрямую к выполнению поставленной в данный момент задачи, и Баки не особо задумывается над причинами.  
  
Так получается, что когда он впервые _видит_ глаза Старка, они не трахаются. Это происходит после, когда Старк сидит посреди своей широкой, слишком мягкой кровати, покрытой слишком белыми простынями — импортными, из египетского хлопка в 1500 нитей, которые меняют каждый вечер, вне зависимости от того спал на них Старк или нет. Старк сидит, ссутулившись, обхватив руками колени, свесив голову и тяжело дыша, никак не может отойти от оргазма.  
  
Баки наблюдает за ним, неподвижно лежа на спине.  В какой-то момент он оказался перевернутым: из-за смены угла или частоты толчков сегодняшний сеанс закончился тем, что голова Баки оказалась в ногах кровати, а сами ноги — наоборот, на подушках. Эта поза не хуже любой другой, и поэтому Баки просто лежит, не шевелясь, и ждет пока его сердцебиение придет в норму.

Он переводит взгляд на потолок главной спальни пентхауса. Баки обдумывает свое расписание на завтра: утром сеанс психотерапии (обязательный, бессмысленный, бесполезный), обед с Наташей, тренировка в спортзале, потом ему еще надо успеть постирать вещи, и — ужин со Стивом. Баки чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, едва заметной, первой за сегодняшний вечер, первой с тех пор, как он забрался в постель Старка.  
  
Тело Баки всегда автоматически впадает в состояние полной неподвижности, когда он отдыхает или когда он не старается делать этого специально. («Мать твою, чувак, это реально стремно», — как-то раз сказал ему Клинт.) Это снайперская привычка, защитный механизм: лучше не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
  
Поэтому, когда Баки наконец шевелится, морщась от ощущения того, как сперма Старка, хлюпая, вытекает из него на скомканные простыни, неожиданное движение застает Старка врасплох. Старк резко поднимает глаза и на какую-то долю секунды смотрит с открытым незащищенным взглядом. И в этот момент Баки и замечает их — глаза Старка — глубокие, карие и невообразимо, почти невозможно, огромные на фоне его напряженного, осунувшегося лица.  
  
Старк снова отводит взгляд, но все же недостаточно быстро...  
  
Баки _видит_ , и теперь он знает, почему Старк всегда прячет глаза: по ним слишком многое можно понять.  
  
~

  
После этого случая Баки пытается помочь Старку — старается не смотреть в глаза во время сеансов, осознанно принимая позу, в которой меньше шансов случайно встретиться взглядом.  
  
Баки это не важно. Для него не имеет значения, в какой позе его имеют.  
  
Единственное, что имеет значение для завершения миссии: то, как тело Старка напрягается перед финишем, как набухает, подергиваясь, член внутри Баки, еще чуть шире растягивая анус, а потом ощущение горячей спермы, и, самое главное — облегчение, которое разливается в голове в тот самый момент, когда сперма Старка пульсирующими толчками выплескивается глубоко внутри. Главное подтверждение того, что он может сохранить свой разум. По крайней мере пока.  
  
~

  
Дело в том, что у Баки нет надобности смотреть Старку в глаза, когда тот его трахает. Там нет ничего нового или важного для завершения миссии.  
  
Это тот же скрытный, затравленный, болезненный взгляд, какой Баки каждый раз видит у своего отражения в зеркале.  
  


* * *

 

Всё начинается так: Баки атакует, он весь в напряжении, вокруг него свистят пули, врезаются машины и орут гражданские.  
  
Баки ведет бой с группой противников на краю их линии обороны, Стив — по левую руку, справа — кирпичный фасад здания, остальные члены команды рассеяны. Старк летает над головой, наблюдая за периметром и перехватывая тех, которым удается прорваться за его пределы.  
  
Баки замахивается протезом — своим оружием — готовясь нанести сокрушительный удар по лицу цели, когда внезапно, словно встряхнувшись, время... останавливается, спотыкается, каким-то сумасшедшим образом перескакивает вперед — и Баки неожиданно приходит в себя лицом в асфальт. Он чувствует дикую боль от того, что кто-то выкручивают назад его руку. Он чувствует горячее металлические дуло пистолета, упершееся в висок.  
  
Всего несколько секунд уходит у Баки на то, чтобы высвободиться, уложить трех человек, которые держали его, и еще двух, что стоя в нескольких шагах, держали его на прицеле. Он уже снова на ногах, когда Стив пробивается к нему, голубые глаза с беспокойством скользят по Баки, осматривая с головы до ног, проверяя, нет ли повреждений, широкая ладонь опускается на плечо Баки — то, что из плоти — и сжимает его.  
  
Баки сглатывает, борясь с желанием прижаться сильнее к этой теплой, ободряющей руке.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, с трудом переводя дыхание. — Что случилось?  
  
Но его голубые глаза уже осматривают поле боя, проверяя позиции и статус каждого члена его команды, в голове уже идет анализ и переигрывание плана атаки.  
  
И Баки просто растягивает губы в широкую улыбку, отбрасывает нарастающую панику: «не релевантно, не является значимым для выполнения параметров миссии», — и отстраняется от Стива, чтобы вновь вернуться в бой.  
  
Когда Баки секунду спустя поднимает голову наверх, его взгляд упирается в светящиеся глазные отверстия на шлеме Старка.  
  
Они просверливают Баки насквозь, прожигают, словно лазеры.  
  


* * *

 

Всё начинается так: Баки в тренировочном зале, около раздевалки, он утомлен и расслаблен, вокруг привычный гул спортивной борьбы, позвякивание металла и голосов весело подтрунивающих друг над другом людей.  Баки обтирает полотенцем мокрые от пота лицо и шею, лениво наблюдая, как Клинт надирает задницу Сэму на тренировочном мате. Наташа и Старк тоже следят за поединком. Наташа — молча анализируя. Старк — безостановочно треща, сопровождая все происходящее едкими комментариями.  
  
Баки думает о сегодняшнем вечере. Он немного нервничает, но, с другой стороны, ему не терпится пойти на ужин со Стивом. Стив столько говорил об этом новом японском ресторане: «суши, Баки, это такая потрясающая штука, ты обязательно должен попробовать, еда теперь стала гораздо лучше!» Баки думает, что, пожалуй, наденет эти новые джинсы, которые для него выбрала Наташа: темные, потертые и непривычно мягкие. «Будешь секси,— сказала она тогда, подмигивая, — они подчеркивают твою задницу». И Баки рассмеялся и выложил за них какую-то сумасшедшую сумму денег, в основном ради Наташиной улыбки.  
  
Он как раз собирается пойти в душ, когда поединок заканчивается, и все идут к раздевалке, по направлению к Баки. Они весело шутят и смеются, возбужденные после тренировки.  
  
— Да, да, мне пофигу, — говорит Клинт, отпихивая Сэма. — Можешь протирать тут задом пол хоть до самого вечера. Лично я потащил свою аппетитную задницу ужинать. Умираю от голода, — Клинт оборачивается и продолжает безо всякой паузы, — А присоединится ли ко мне прекрасная дама? — он отвешивает Наташе театральный поклон.  
  
Она закатывает в ответ глаза, но потом всё же подыгрывает Клинту, изящно протягивая ему руку для поцелуя.  
  
— Мы все пойдем, — высокомерно заявляет Старк и поворачивается к Баки, смотрит на него вдумчиво. — Ты пойдешь, Барнс?  
  
— Нет, я уже договорился поужинать с... — Баки внезапно замирает, моргая.  
  
В этот момент Клинт хватает Наташу за талию и поднимает в воздух. Она визжит и в шутку колотит его по плечам. Смеясь, они врезаются в Сэма и начинается общая возня, которая, слава богу, отвлекает всех на следующие несколько секунд, пока Баки пытается совладать с тревожной пустотой в голове.

Он судорожно пытается вспомнить: голубые глаза, щит с такой же звездой, как на протезе, «я с тобой до конца...»  
  
Но...  
  
Он никак не может найти _имя_. Там, где должна быть эта самая-самая важная для миссии деталь — только страшная зияющая пропасть.  
  
Баки паникует, молча, неистово, всего несколько секунд, пока Старк пристально смотрит на него, единственный, кто заметил, единственный, кто всегда замечает.  
  
Вдруг из кармана раздается жужжание, Баки просовывать руку и онемевшими пальцами достает телефон. На экране высвечивается новое сообщение: «Во сколько встречаемся?»  
  
От Стива. _Стив_.  
  


* * *

  
  


Все начинается так: Баки неподвижно сидит на кровати в своей комнате. Его тело сковано страхом, пронизано ужасом. Холодный кондиционированный воздух в комнате оседает на нем, тяжелый и мерзлый, словно корка льда.  
  
Баки знает, что это. Это невозможно больше игнорировать, невозможно притворяться, что всё пройдет.  
  
_Грубые руки давят на него сверху, толкают назад, обратно в холод и темноту. Зимний не может их оттолкнуть. Не может сопротивляться, не может вырваться. Это не разрешается._  
  
Баки помнит чувство, когда время вдруг спотыкается, и туман начинает заволакивать голову, когда мысли и хрупкие воспоминания проплывают перед глазами — _так близко_ — только чтобы проскользнуть прямо между пальцами каждый раз, как он пытается ухватиться за них. Он помнит, как воспоминания уходят, и вместо них в разум проникает _страх_ , склизкий и удушающий.  
  
_— Ещё чуть-чуть — и он бы вырвался на свободу, — произносит голос, нервный, высокий, вздрагивающий. — Произошел программный сбой. Мы сейчас работаем, чтобы все устранить._  
  
_Солдат полностью раздет, крепко привязан к креслу: его грудь, руки, бедра, лодыжки обхвачены толстыми ремнями. Воздух насыщен электричеством и болью. Он окружен проводами, они опутывают его, проникают внутрь. Кричать не получается. Рот заткнут какой-то резиновой штукой, она упирается в зубы, давит на язык._  
  
_— Мы не можем так рисковать, это слишком ценное оружие, — голос уже другой, холодный, властный. — Встройте предохранитель — автоматическое обнуление на все возможные экстренные случаи. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы он попал в руки к врагам в рабочем состоянии._  
  
Баки медленно набирает в легкие воздух. Пытается сфокусироваться на настоящем моменте, на 'здесь и сейчас', на реальности. Он пытается найти решение: нужна отладка программы, корректировка, какой-то обходной путь для устранения неполадки.  
  
Первое, что приходит в голову — Стив. Стив сможет помочь, Стив всегда рядом, всегда готов прийти на помощь. Стив что-нибудь придумает, найдет кого-нибудь, найдет решение.  
  
Баки немного успокаивается, думает о Стиве, о его силе и мягкой заботе. Думает о том, как всякий раз, когда Стив смотрит на Баки, в его глазах неосознанно вспыхивают радость и облегчение.  
  
А потом... Баки думает о том, как те же самые глаза распахнутся от ужаса, и как лицо Стива перекосит от боли и отвращения, когда Баки все расскажет ему, все объяснит. Думает о том, как Стив никогда уже не будет смотреть на него как раньше.  
  
Баки обхватывает голову руками. Он даже не знает, что он пытается удержать там, внутри, а что — извлечь наружу.  
  
_Грубые руки давят на него сверху, опрокидывают его на спину, разводят ноги, задирают их наверх, и потом — боль — обжигающая, разрывающая, бесконечная. Зимний зажмуривается, скребет пальцами по холодной металлической поверхности стола под собой. Нельзя сопротивляться, нельзя плакать. Это не разрешается._  
  
_— Боже, семьдесят лет его трахают, а он все узкий, как девочка, — кряхтит голос сверху над ухом, но обращаются не к Зимнему._  
  
_«К миссии не относится», — думает он, выдыхая через нос. Опять боль и липкое, неприятное давление потного тела, скользящего по коже, потом резкий смех:_  
  
_— Слава богу, что нашлись такие больные придурки, которые придумали эту процедуру перезагрузки! Не, ну правда, надо отдать должное этим грёбаным садистам, они умели найти себе развлечения._

_Еще толчки, еще кряхтение._

_— Знаешь, это, наверное, был военный менталитет._  
  
_— Давай, заткнись уже и побыстрей, то же мне, поэт нашелся, — отвечает другой голос, слева. — У меня смена заканчивается, я тоже хочу засадить перед уходом. Завтра отправляют в зарубежную миссию, там мне, блядь, вообще неделями ничего не светит._  
  
_Звук расстёгиваемого ремня, и что-то у его головы, грубая рука на подбородке._  
  
_— Подвинься, некогда ждать, пока ты, блядь, тут закончишь. Я дам ему в рот._  
  
_Зимний откидывает голову, подставляет горло, открывает рот. Послушно._  
  
  
Вместе с леденящим кровь осознанием приходит тошнота. Это вовсе не поломка. Это нельзя починить.  
  
Он роняет голову, ловит губами воздух, задыхаясь от ужаса. Он ведь думал, что все закончилось, что он наконец-то свободен, но они опять поймали его — да они никогда и не отпускали. Свобода была всего-лишь иллюзией, бредовым сном, как обычно, как всегда , а он как дурак, как последнее ничтожество, поверил, что у него могут быть воспоминания, что у него вообще что-то может быть, что он может заново начать жить...  
  
Но тут новая мысль пробивается через его панику:  
  
Если Зимний не сломан, то ему нужен не ремонт. Ему нужно... техобслуживание. Кто-то, кто может провести перезагрузку.  
  
Баки поднимает взгляд, моргает. Ему нужен механик.  
  
«Цель обозначена», — думает он.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Старк трахает его первый раз, это неловко и ужасно, но у них все-таки получается довести дело до конца.   
  
У Старка огромная роскошная спальня: хозяйские покои владельца Башни. Всюду резкие линии, глянцевые поверхности, острые углы — все это такое же вычурное, дорогостоящее и непрактичное, как все, чем Старк себя окружает. Пространство оформлено с целью поразить и привлечь взгляд к широкой низкой кровати, стоящей по центру стены напротив огромного, в пол, окна, из которого открывается вид на раскинувшийся внизу город.   
  
От необъятности помещения Баки становится не по себе: слишком незащищенное, слишком много прицельных линий. Он делает несколько глубоких медленных вдохов, заставляя себя расслабиться.

Старк держит дверь, пропуская Баки внутрь, и затем попросту игнорирует его. Проходит мимо Баки, мимо кровати, и направляется прямиком к декантеру, стоящему на столике у окна. Наливает полный стакан и выпивает его залпом, затем наливает еще один и наконец поворачивается. Вопросительно смотрит на Баки, изогнув бровь и приподняв стакан.    
  
Баки отрицательно качает головой: его не интересует алкоголь.    
  
Старк пожимает плечами: «Как знаешь». Делает еще один глоток, отворачивается, задумчиво смотрит в окно, не торопится.   
  
Баки бросает взгляд на кровать, ждет, пока Старк допьет. Он хочет скорее приступить к делу. Хочет, чтобы все скорее закончилось.   
  
Когда Старк поворачивается обратно, Баки, вопреки всем стараниям, снова напряжен. Он почти на пределе от нервного ожидания. Его никто не трахал с тех самых пор, как ему удалось бежать, с тех пор, как он нашел Мстителей, нашел _Стива_. У него и не возникало такого желания: его и так отымели на всю оставшуюся жизнь. На несколько жизней вперед.    
  
Хотя иногда, когда он бывал со Стивом, ему в голову вдруг закрадывалась мысль: «А может быть... когда-нибудь...»  Но...   
  
Теперь этого уже точно никогда не будет, если это вообще когда-то по-настоящему было возможно. Баки отгоняет эту мысль. «Нерелевантно, — думает он, — контрпродуктивно».

  
Он переключает внимание на текущую миссию. Старк смотрит на него: глаза темные, выражение нечитаемое. Он наконец-то допил свой второй стакан.   
  
Старк смотрит на него... ожидающе, решает Баки. Пора начинать.   
  
— Как ты меня хочешь? — спрашивает он, вновь нервно бросая взгляд на кровать. Размышляет, пустит ли Старк его в свою постель? Решает, что скорее всего, да, раз привел его сюда. Хотя иногда кураторы брезговали трахать его там, где они спали. В любом случае, он скоро узнает, лучше не пытаться предугадать...  
  
Он видит, как Старк немного отшатывается от его слов, как хватается рукой за столик сзади. Думает, что, возможно, Старк уже умудрился напиться так, что с трудом стоит на ногах, но тот быстро выпрямляется:   
  
— Прямо к делу, значит? — сухо и как-то натянуто произносит он. —  А как же романтика, Барнс?   
  
Баки замирает. Что это? Пожелание? Указание? «Требуется уточнение», — думает он. Он почти произносит это вслух, но тут же понимает, что снова скатывается к старым шаблонам поведения. Это его защитный механизм. Старк, видимо, замечает его замешательство и приходит ему на помощь. Он примирительно поднимает вверх руку:  
  
— Успокойся, Барнс, я просто пытаюсь немного разрядить эту ужасно депрессивную, неэротичную атмосферу, — говорит Старк. Потом вздыхает и трет ладонью лицо. Выпрямляется, расправляет плечи. — Все, ладно, давай уже покончим с этим.  
  
Баки чувствует... облегчение. Он готов.  
  
Он немного наклоняет голову, опускает взгляд, старается выглядеть как можно более покорным и привлекательным — старая поза — и ожидает инструкций.   
  
— _Господи_ , — бормочет Старк, потом добавляет громче, — Давай, Барнс, помоги мне. Какие тут параметры?  
  
Баки с удивлением моргает: ему никогда раньше не задавали такой вопрос. Кураторы всегда просто... знали, что можно, а что — нельзя. Он обдумывает ответ. Это оказывается... непросто. Он ведь старался запереть эту часть воспоминаний — воспоминаний Зимнего — в дальнем углу своего разума. Он не хочет снова ворошить их, чувствует, как внутри поднимается волна нерационального раздражения на Старка за то, что он заставляет его. Но...  
  
Это логично: Старк всё же не настоящий куратор, хотя для Баки и проще считать его таковым.  
  
— Никаких... никаких реальных ограничений нет, — медленно начинает Баки, обдумывая каждое слово. — Можешь пользоваться моей рукой, языком, членом... ясное дело — любой дыркой. Я знаю все обычные позы, а также много необычных; могу подсказать, если надо.   
  
Баки переводит взгляд на панораму города за спиной Старка. Он старается глубоко не погружаться в воспоминания Зимнего, старается скользить по их поверхности, как бабочка, едва касающаяся листа. Он знает, что глубоко погружаться опасно.  
  
— Можешь... мочиться на меня, ну и прочие подобные вещи, — говорит он. — Если тебя заводит боль, можешь меня бить, сечь плеткой, тростью, чем угодно. Я могу плакать и умолять, если тебе это нравится, или, наоборот, могу почти все терпеть молча.  
  
Он сглатывает, переводит дыхание:  
  
— Еще многим нравилось использовать разные игрушки, или фистинг, вставлять разные предметы... Я многое могу вытерпеть. Единственное табу — нанесение необратимых или долго заживающих увечий, которые влияют на боеспособность.   
  
Старк ничего не говорит. Баки видит краем глаза, что он поменял позу и опять держится за столик позади себя. Баки щурится, пытается вспомнить, что он мог упустить.  
  
— Оставлять перманентные, но не влияющие на боеспособность отметины можно, — говорит он. — Это не так просто из-за ускоренного заживления, но всё же можно сделать... было сделано. Если хочешь, я тебе покажу. Хотя... — он замолкает, бросает взгляд на Старка, решает рискнуть, — У меня есть одна личная просьба: если можно, не оставлять видимых шрамов. Ну там на лице и вроде того.  
  
Старк все еще сжимает руками столик. Лицо застывшее — как мрамор, как лед.   
  
— Тут, значит, проходит граница? — хрипло спрашивает он секунду спустя. — Может быть, есть еще какие-то... _ограничения_ , о которых мне нужно знать? — Старк резко повышает голос в конце. В нем слышится... недоверие? Скептицизм?  
  
Баки переводит взгляд обратно на окно, смотрит на мерцающие огни, расстилающиеся внизу. Он должен был догадаться, что Старка будет заводить боль, что он захочет оставлять отметины. Все, к чему Старк прикасается, отмечено его логотипом. «СТАРК» — лого проштамповано по всему городу, по всему миру.  
  
«Нерелевантно», — думает Баки. Зимний может стерпеть, ему уже не раз приходилось терпеть.   
  
— Это всего лишь просьба. Конечно, решение полностью за тобой, — тихо произносит он, уже обдумывая, как будет объяснять появление новых шрамов команде... _Стиву_. Он что-нибудь придумает. У Старка наверняка будут какие-нибудь идеи. — Хотя если ты... — вновь начинает Баки...  
  
— О, Господи, _твою мать,_ — перебивает Старк сдавленным голосом, — Я не... я не это имел ввиду...  
  
Баки глядит на него.  
  
Старк отворачивается и неуклюже наливает еще стакан. Уже третий за сегодняшний вечер, по крайней мере — третий из тех, что Баки видел. Интересно, Старк — из тех, кто размякает или наоборот звереет от алкоголя?  
  
Что он больше всего ненавидит в новых кураторах, так это то, что тут слишком много неясностей, слишком много пробелов, которые наполняются страхом неизвестности.  
  
— А вообще, давай, говори, раз уж начал, — произносит Старк минуту спустя. — Вываливай все, что хотел сказать. Я послушаю. Чтобы мне больше _никогда_ не пришлось этого слышать.

Старк по-прежнему стоит лицом к окну, опираясь руками на столик, нависнув над ним. В этой позе его плечи и бицепсы напряжены, мышцы отчетливо обрисовываются под тонкой тканью рубашки. Старк тоже боец, вспоминает Баки. Он легко сможет причинить боль — с такой мускулатурой.   
  
Старк отдал ему распоряжение. Баки пытается вспомнить, о чем он вообще говорил. Он хочет, чтобы эта часть поскорее закончилась, чтобы они уже перешли к делу.   
  
— Я только хотел добавить, что... — Баки замолкает: «Не пытайся предугадать», — думает он. Он старается говорить ровно и четко, — Если ты любишь пожестче, я рекомендую фиксировать меня поначалу. По крайней мере, пока я не привыкну, — Баки думает о том, разделяет ли Старк любовь его последнего куратора к шокерам. Решает, что скорее всего — да. Старку нравятся его игрушки, нравится  электричество, нравятся искры. — У меня давно не было практики, — объясняет он. — Не уверен, что смогу лежать неподвижно. В начале. Это может быть небезопасно для тебя.   
  
Баки поднимает взгляд, но Старк так же стоит к нему спиной.   
  
— Хотя ты можешь и дальше использовать фиксаторы, если тебе это нравится, — спешит заверить он, — У меня есть такие, которые смогут меня удержать, даже если я буду  вырываться по-настоящему.   
  
Баки пытается вспомнить, куда он положил сверхпрочные наручники, которые ему по его же просьбе выдал медперсонал, когда он только-только вырвался из лап ГИДРы. Когда он каждую ночь бился в кошмарах и каждое утро просыпался со свежими синяками, посреди кучи разбитых вдребезги вещей. Эти наручники должны подойти на первое время. По крайней мере, пока Старк не придумает взамен что-нибудь, что более соответствовало бы его… запросам.   
  
Старк так и не сдвинулся с места, так и не повернулся. Голова опущена, руки сжимают гладкую поверхность стола. Спина и плечи напряжены, мышцы перекатываются под рубашкой, как будто Старк едва сдерживается, чтобы не дать волю каким-то эмоциям.  
  
Скорее всего, раздражению, думает Баки. Они еще даже не начали, а он уже сумел что-то сделать не так.   
  
Повисает молчание. Оно зияет между ними, словно открытая рана. Живот Баки еще сильнее скручивает тревога, ожидание становится невыносимым. Ему нужно... выпустить это беспокойство наружу, пока он совсем не сломался.  
  
— Может...  может, нужны какие-то пояснения? — не выдерживает Баки.  
  
— Нет, просто... просто заткнись, Барнс, — резко перебивает Старк, наконец поворачиваясь. — Я сам виноват, мне _невероятно_ жаль, что я спросил. Давай... давай просто немного тихо посидим. Мне нужна минута… чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
Старк отрывается от стола и тяжело опускается в одно из низких угловатых кресел, стоящих по дальнюю сторону кровати. Он наклоняется вперед, уронив голову, обхватывает затылок руками.  
  
Баки в замешательстве. Старые установки дают о себе знать: он хочет опуститься на колени и ждать от куратора дальнейших распоряжений. Но...   
  
Старк четко сказал: сесть. Баки нервно озирается по сторонам. Единственное очевидное место, куда он может сесть — это второе кресло, рядом со Старком. Баки снова бросает взгляд на кровать, опять думает, запрещено ли это...  
  
Потом решает: к черту.  
  
Он уже и так провинился, и ему надоело трястись от нервов, он сыт по горло всем этим. Если Старк захочет его наказать, он может наказывать его сразу за два проступка.  
  
Баки осторожно садится на край постели. Тихо сидит, как ему было сказано.  
  
После долгой паузы Старк нарушает молчание. Он приподнял голову и теперь сидит, упершись локтями в колени, ссутулясь, и смотрит куда-то в пустоту посреди комнаты.  
  
— Все, что я хотел знать — это что _конкретно_ тебе требуется? — медленно и напряженно начинает он. — Ты сказал, до этого... насчет проникновения. Это все? Или есть еще что-то, обязательное для активизации... перезагрузки?   
  
Баки моргает, мысленно перебирая все, что он сейчас рассказал Старку. В ретроспективе, возможно, это было несколько более подробно, чем требовалось. Но всегда лучше иметь избыток информации, нежели её недостаток. Старк тоже боец. Он понимает насколько важен полный брифинг перед началом операции.   
  
— Все, что требуется, это анальное проникновение — до оргазма — того, кто меня трахает, — говорит Баки спустя несколько секунд. Он вовремя останавливает себя, чтобы не начать описывать химические триггеры и реакцию своего тела на эякулят. Старку это не важно.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Старк, — То есть вот это все, о чем ты тут говорил... насчет боли и всего такого — это не обязательно, да? — Старк устало смотрит на него.   
  
— Нет, — отвечает Баки. — Все остальное необязательно для перезагрузки. Но это... доступно для пользования, в зависимости от предпочтений куратора или...  
  
— _Твою мать_ , Барнс, — перебивает Старк, — Я тебе не _куратор_! — его голос снова полон негодования и отвращения.  
  
Баки выдыхает бесшумно, опускает взгляд. Он устал от всего этого. Такое чувство, что этот разговор продолжается часы. Они наверное уже могли бы закончить трахаться к этому времени, и он бы уже давно мог быть в своей собственной постели.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты мне не куратор, — наконец говорит он. — Но... Я знаю, что многого от тебя прошу.  
  
Баки останавливается, обдумывает, как лучше объяснить, потом продолжает:  
  
— Я хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь, что я предлагаю взамен. Что... что я предлагаю...  себя. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Можешь использовать меня по своему усмотрению, не беспокоясь о последствиях.  И... и я не буду возражать, — добавляет он, чтобы быть предельно ясным, — Мне всё равно, что ты будешь делать, главное — чтобы в конечном итоге это запустило механизм перезагрузки.  
  
Тишина.   
  
— О, Боже, — выдыхает Старк после долгой паузы. — Боже, Барнс.  
  
По крайне мере Старк больше не выглядит раздраженным, так что Баки, видимо, все-таки что-то сделал правильно.   
  
  
~  
  
После всех волнений и стресса приготовлений, сам акт даже как-то разочаровывает.   
  
Старк говорит, что собирается придерживаться минимальных требований и просто трахаться, и Баки послушно кивает в ответ. Старк может придерживаться или не придерживаться чего угодно, здесь он командует парадом.  
  
В конце концов Старк встает и идет к кровати, начинает раздеваться, молча, не глядя на Баки. Через несколько секунд Баки решает, что это знак, что он тоже должен снять одежду. Он стягивает рубашку, спускает штаны и белье, выступает из ботинок, снимает носки. Раздевшись до гола, стоит смирно и смотрит перед собой. Ждет инструкций.  
  
Старк останавливается, руки застывают на пряжке ремня, смотрит на Баки. Взгляд машинально скользит вниз по голому телу, останавливаясь лишь на шрамах, потом указывает подбородком в сторону кровати.  
  
Баки поворачивается и забирается на кровать, встает посередине на четвереньки, разводит колени в стороны. Это простая, покорная поза подходит для неуверенных новых кураторов. Баки замирает и смотрит на Старка, но тот не обращает внимания. Он роется в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Баки опять упирается взглядом в кровать, опускает голову, ждет. Изучает бледно-серое, блестящее покрывало под собой. Оно мягкое и оседает под его руками и коленями, словно облако.   
  
Через минуту Баки слышит, как Старк резко выдыхает, когда замечает его. Вопреки себе, Баки сильнее впивается пальцами в покрывало.  
  
— Подожди, — коротко бросает указание Старк. — Мне нужна минута.  
  
Баки не уверен, что это значит. Он и так ждет. Но похоже, что Старк хочет от него чего-то другого, так что Баки поворачивается и ложится на спину. Рассматривает высокий потолок над собой. Он усыпан модными встроенными лампочками, свет которых сейчас приглушен, чтобы не раздражать чувствительные глаза Старка.   
  
Он чувствует, как Старк забирается на кровать, ложится рядом. Баки ждет от Старка дальнейших указаний. Но ничего не происходит. Он поворачивает голову: Старк лежит на спине, откинувшись на подушки и медленно дрочит свой член. Глаза закрыты, плотно зажмурены.  
  
Баки приподнимается на локтях, тянет свою живую руку — чтобы помочь, может быть подрочить ему, перед тем, как взять в рот. Глаза Старка распахиваются, как только он чувствует колебание матраса. Он дергает плечом и отстраняется.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — огрызается Старк.  
  
Баки немедленно отдергивает руку. «Просчет», — думает он.  
  
Потом Старк собирается, продолжает более спокойно:  
  
— Я сам. Просто...  просто подожди, — Он опускает взгляд на пах Баки, смотрит на его вялый член, — Ты лучше...ну ты знаешь. Займись собой.  
  
Баки откидывается обратно на матрас. Не имеет значения, что Старк не хочет сейчас его помощи рукой или ртом. Скоро он всего захочет, и даже большего, очень скоро. В конечном итоге они всегда хотят.  
  
Баки снова рассматривает потолок и дрочит себе, стараясь добиться механического возбуждения.  
  
Проходит достаточно долгое время прежде, чем Старк останавливается. Баки видит, что Старк уже возбужден, его член — толстый и блестящий от смазки. Он длиннее среднего, пропорциональной толщины: не самый большой, что Баки доводилось видеть, но и точно не маленький. Глаза Старка все еще закрыты, как будто он собирается с силами. Баки слышит, как Старк делает еще один вздох, потом, наконец, открывает глаза, приподнимается, перемещается по кровати и оказывается у Баки между ног.  
  
Баки услужливо раздвигает ноги. Рука Старка легко касается его колена, и Баки приподнимает левую ногу, следуя указанию. Он ждет, что Старк нависнет над ним, что его член резко войдет в него — Баки фокусируется на дыхании, взгляд нацелен на потолок: нет _ничего_ , что он не мог бы стерпеть — но вместо этого, он всего лишь чувствует скользкие от смазки, вкрадчивые пальцы у своей дырки. Баки в замешательстве смотрит вниз, потом до него доходит.    
  
— Не нужно, — говорит Баки. — Я подготовился перед приходом.  
  
Старк останавливается, вскидывает взгляд и удивленно смотрит Баки в глаза, впервые с тех пор, как они оказались вместе в постели.   
  
— Не слишком ли самонадеянно? — поднимает бровь Старк — типичная едкая реакция — и немедленно выглядит, как будто сожалеет о сказанном.   
  
Баки пожимает плечами. Этим вечером он шел в апартаменты Старка с четко обозначенной целью. Это не та миссия, которую он может позволить себе провалить.  
  
— Можем сразу начать трахаться, — говорит он, но Старк всё равно снова тянется вниз рукой. Он неуверенно прикасается к краям ануса, сначала вводит один палец, потом второй — чтобы лично убедиться, решает Баки.  
  
Баки задирает ногу еще выше, облегчая доступ, чтобы Старку было удобнее. Рассматривает потолок.  
  
— Ладно, — выдыхает Старк. Он убирает пальцы и поднимает глаза, смотрит Баки в лицо, куда-то в район уха. — Я думаю... вряд ли мне удастся случайно сделать тебе больно, ты же суперсолдат и все такое. Но... — он замолкает, наконец переводит взгляд и снова встречается глазами с Баки, перед тем, как продолжить. — Если я что-то буду делать не так, если ты чего-то не хочешь... Ради Бога, скажи мне.  
  
Баки спешно кивает головой. Ему не терпится начать, чтобы все скорее закончилось. Он знает, что не станет останавливать Старка ни при каких обстоятельствах. «Контрпродуктивно, — думает он, — противоречит желаемому исходу миссии». В любом случае, это не имеет значения, потому что Старк прав: он не сможет случайно повредить Баки. Только если будет по-настоящему стараться, делать это намеренно, целенаправленно.   
  
Старк пристально смотрит на него, потом отводит взгляд в сторону, его лицо мрачнеет.  
  
— … И я просто притворюсь, что ты действительно скажешь, и что я тебе поверил, — бормочет он. Старк вздыхает, снова ненадолго закрывает глаза, потом распрямляется и пододвигается ближе, нависая над Баки.  
  
«Наконец-то, — думает Баки, когда член Старка проникает в него, — _наконец-то_ ».  



	3. Chapter 3

Поначалу процесс идет... нормально.

Старк на удивление внимателен: не торопится, дает Баки возможность привыкнуть к себе. Баки дышит, смотрит в потолок, фокусируется на ощущениях, на том, как внутри тянет и немного саднит, старается расслабиться. Он не думает о солдатах в жесткой черной экипировке, которая впивается в обнаженную кожу, не думает о грубых руках, давящих сверху, не думает о страхе, панике, боли.

Через какое-то время он чувствует, что мышцы расслабляются. Он снова бросает взгляд на Старка, пытается определить — разрешается ли это, или же Старк ждет, что Баки будет сжиматься вокруг него, усиливая ощущения.

Старк ничего не говорит, и Баки успокаивается. Он добросовестно держит ногу высоко задранной, открывая доступ, и вполуха прислушивается на случай дальнейших указаний, но позволяет себе отвлечься. Он думает о голубых глазах и искренней улыбке. Думает о мужестве, доблести, чести — качествах, которые никогда не характеризовали _его_ , и никогда уже не будут. 

А потом он думает о словах, подходящих ему: предательство, бесчестие, стыд.

_Грубые руки давят на него сверху, опрокидывают на спину, ноги широко разведены, что-то твердое и холодное беспощадно вламывается в его тело._

_Зимний непроизвольно дергается и немедленно получает грубый удар между ребер, в наказание. Тяжелый ботинок на резиновой подошве впечатывается в его незащищенный бок. Он плотно прижимает ладони к холодному бетонному полу и подчиняется, отдается, позволяет им трахать себя этой штукой. Думает, будет ли этого достаточно, или они все же её включат, прожигая его изнутри, заставляя его кричать, раздирая горло в кровь под их нескончаемый смех..._

Он плотно прижимает ладони и зажмуривается. Твердый предмет внутри него продолжает двигаться, давит на нежную плоть — в том единственном чувствительном, беззащитном месте. «Не надо сопротивляться, — говорит он себе, — будет не так больно, если расслабиться». Он фокусируется на дыхании. Слушает, как судорожно, неровно, оно вырывается.

— Твою мать, Барнс, что с тобой? — произносит прямо над ним громкий голос.

Баки открывает глаза: Старк пристально смотрит на него, во взгляде - беспокойство. И Старк перестал двигаться.

Баки смотрит на него снизу, старается привести дыхание в норму, расслабить мышцы там, где они больно сжимаются вокруг члена Старка.

Лицо Старка напряжено, он медленно приподнимается на вытянутых руках, вытаскивая член из Баки, и...

Баки чувствует, как снова сжимается. Он _не может_ отпустить Старка, не может этого позволить. Баки уже столько всего вытерпел, и теперь, когда перезагрузка т _ак близка_...

 — Не останавливайся, — говорит он, и его протез — его оружие — взлетает вверх. Железные пальцы впиваются в бок Старка, прямо под ребрами, держат его, не дают выскользнуть дальше. Старк застывает, таращится на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

 — Барнс... — начинает он, и Баки непроизвольно сильнее сжимает пальцы. Чувствует, как тело Старка сильнее напрягается в ответ.

— Пожалуйста, — решительно перебивает Баки: миссия _почти выполнена_ , он не может позволить Старку все испортить в последний момент. — Это было... это была просто заминка, — врет он, — Нужно продолжать, или все станет еще хуже.

Старк сглатывает, пытается немного сместиться в железной хватке. Его член все еще твердо ощущается внутри. Баки обхватывает спину Старка ногой и настойчиво подмахивает бедрами, притягивая Старка ближе к себе протезом. Старк шипит, морщится, отворачивает лицо.  

— Пожалуйста, — снова просит Баки.

Когда Старк поворачивается,  то  глаза у него пустые, а лицо перекошено, словно от боли.

— Ладно, — сдается он, и делает нерешительную попытку высвободиться из мертвого захвата. Настороженно смотрит на Баки.

Когда Баки все-таки разжимает пальцы, Старк выдыхает и немного оседает. Баки видит бледный след от большого пальца и края своей металлической ладони, отпечатавшийся на теле Старка, отчетливо выделяющийся на фоне покрасневшей кожи. В этом отпечатке есть что-то не то, что-то… _неправильное_ , и от этого в животе у Баки начинает подниматься волна дрожи, но... 

— Ладно, — перебивает Старк  его мысль. — Но ты... ты больше _не уходи от меня_ , — его голос звучит настойчиво и... почти умоляюще.

Баки просто кивает в ответ, безотказно, послушно. У них нет времени — нужно продолжать, _прямо сейча_ с, пока у Старка стоит, или Баки придется заново через все это пройти. С самого начала. Он заводит ногу выше на спину Старка, снова двигает бедрами, подбадривая, подгоняя Старка, чтобы тот продолжил трахать его.

Старк вздрагивает, прочней упирается руками в постель. Его взгляд скользит вниз по телу Баки, останавливается на его опавшем члене, вяло лежащем на животе.

— Было бы легче, если бы у тебя тоже встал, — говорит он, снова поднимая взгляд. Так что Баки покорно кладет руку обратно на свой член и делает несколько движений рукой, обнажая головку, услужливо, покорно — что угодно, лишь бы _заставить Старка двигаться._

Старк закрывает глаза и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ начинает снова толкаться в него. Баки выдыхает. С облегчением, с благодарностью.

Он продолжает дрочить себе, возбуждается, следуя приказу. Выясняется, что Старк прав: это помогает расслабиться. Не из-за удовольствия, а просто потому, что приходится полностью сконцентрироваться на своих физических ощущениях. Это не дает ему отвлекаться на посторонние, тревожные мысли, по крайней мере, какое-то время.

Пока он дрочит, стараясь сохранить возбуждение, а Старк долбится в его задницу, Баки размышляет, захочет ли Старк, чтобы Баки после трахнул его самого. Баки не знает, зачем еще Старк хочет, чтобы у него стояло. Баки переводит взгляд с потолка на лицо Старка, изучает его, пытается угадать его желания. Глаза Старка плотно зажмурены, брови нахмурены.

Постепенно толчки ускоряются, а дыхание Старка становится прерывистым. Баки сильнее задирает ногу, подмахивает бедрами навстречу, помогая. Когда он чувствует, как член Старка дергается внутри, то ритмично сжимается, стимулируя, помогая Старку дойти до оргазма. Старк кончает молча, до последнего не открывая глаз.

Баки концентрируется на том, как пульсирует член Старка внутри. Он закрывает глаза и набирает полные легкие освежающего воздуха, чувствует, как сознание проясняется, чувствует, что он снова _наконец-то_ может дышать, впервые за несколько недель.

 

~

 

После Старк выскальзывает из него и перекатывается на спину, лежит рядом с Баки, тяжело переводя дыхание.

Баки ждет, пока Старк отдохнет, готовя себя к продолжению. Он медленно дрочит, потом тянется за смазкой, которую Старк небрежно отбросил в сторону, выдавливает немного на свой член, старательно размазывает.

Старк, похоже, никуда не торопится. От непрерывного трения член Баки начинает побаливать, ему приходится добавить смазки. Старк мог бы сообщить ему, что он собирается устроить гребаный перерыв в середине, с раздражением думает Баки. Было бы гораздо легче, если бы он пока позволил своему члену упасть, а потом возбудился бы заново, когда Старк был бы готов.

В конце концов, спустя целую вечность, Старк все-таки снова обращает на него внимание и медленно, неохотно приподнимается на локтях.

— Тебе... — Старк откашливается, перед тем как продолжить. — Тебе помочь... подрочить или отсосать, или что?

Баки растерянно моргает и выпускает свой член. Он ведь уже подготовился: каменная эрекция тому доказательство.

— Не надо, — отвечает он. Затем приподнимается и смотрит на Старка, — Ты готов?

Старк безучастно глядит на него, потом переводит взгляд на напряженный член Баки.

Это сигнал, решает Баки. Он садится и начинает перемещаться к Старку. Конечно, он зря надеялся, что Старк захочет оказаться сверху. Было бы неплохо просто лежать и ждать пока Старк удовлетворит себя на его члене. Но...

Старк вздрагивает и резко отшатывается, подальше от Баки, его рук, шарахается назад к изголовью кровати, и практически... сжимается калачиком, испуганно вытаращив глаза.

— Ты что, Барнс? Какого черта? — спрашивает он фальцетом.

Баки замирает.

— Я думал... — он смотрит на напряженное тело Старка, его широко распахнутые глаза, защитную позу... Баки немного отодвигается назад, не понимая. — Я думал ты хотел, чтобы теперь я... ну это... трахнул тебя.

— Нет... Господи, нет, спасибо, не беспокойся, мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня трахал, — тараторит Старк, выплевывая слова с невероятной скоростью.

Баки откидывается назад, в недоумении смотрит на Старка.

— Ты можешь уже просто... просто наконец кончить? — Старк нервно жестом показывает на член Баки, который все еще покачивается между ними.

Баки моргает и ложится обратно, подальше от Старка.

«Просчет, — думает он и напоминает себе, — не пытайся предугадать.»

Баки опять рассматривает потолок и дрочит себе уже всерьез, с намерением. Он не пытается понять, в чем смысл. Если Старк хочет, чтобы он кончил, Баки кончит. Пытаться понять, что и как заводит кураторов — контрпродуктивно и опасно. Он это _знает_.

Он быстро доводит себя до разрядки: кончает в кулак, мягко сжимая головку, молча, и ждет, пока оргазм отпустит.

Через мгновение, он чувствует, как вздрагивает матрас, и поднимает глаза. Старк бросает ему упаковку салфеток. Баки тщательно вытирает свой живот, руки. Вытирает у себя между ног, насколько это возможно.

Он ждет, чтобы Старк сказал, закончил он с ним или требуется что-то еще. Старк молчит.

— Я могу идти? — в конце концов спрашивает Баки.

Старк вздрагивает, потом отвечает:

— Да, чёрт возьми... ты не должен... — он замолкает, сглатывает. Потом отвечает уже более спокойным, ровным голосом, — Да, — и через секунду добавляет, — Можешь вернуться, если... когда тебе опять будет нужно.

Баки с облегчением слезает с кровати. Он старательно сжимает задницу, чтобы еще больше не испачкать дорогое постельное белье Старка. Быстро натягивает свою одежду, ботинки.

Старк неподвижно лежит на кровати, закрывая рукой глаза, тело так же обнажено. Он выглядит... каким-то беззащитным, один посреди огромной кровати.

Баки отводит взгляд, разворачивается, чтобы покинуть пентхаус, но затем...

Что-то заставляет его остановиться и снова взглянуть на Старка.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, спустя мгновенье.  Баки на самом деле благодарен, искренне, он не знает, что бы он делал, если бы Старк не согласился...

Но Старк только напрягается от его слов, сильнее закрываясь рукой.

— Выметайся, Барнс, — резко бросает он.

И Баки уходит.

 

* * *

 

 Следующие несколько сеансов проходят более гладко: второй раз с новым куратором всегда легче, чем первый.

 

* * *

 

На третий и четвертый разы Баки уже почти спокоен. Он более или менее знает, чего ожидать, что Старк обычно хочет.

К этому времени Баки знает: Старк не любит, чтобы Баки подавал ему смазку или еще что. Старк не любит, когда до него дотрагиваются без предупреждения, не хочет, чтобы Баки трогал его руками. Старк в основном предпочитает трахаться с закрытыми глазами, но, в тоже время, делать это в такой позе, в который он мог бы видеть лицо  Баки, если захочет. Старк никогда не начинает, если у Баки не стоит, и никогда не отпускает его, пока Баки не кончит.

К этому времени он знает: Старк скорее всего не станет причинять ему боль для своего удовольствия. (Хотя здесь он не особо спешит с выводами — ему уже приходилось получать запоздалые сюрпризы от кураторов.)

Следовать этим правилам не трудно, и Баки быстро подстраивается, втягивается в ритм.

Но, как это часто бывает с новыми кураторам, вскоре обнаруживается подвох, причем совсем неожиданный: с каждым разом Старк становится все молчаливее, и все больше замыкается.

Баки привык к тому, что голос Старка постоянно разносится по Башне: научно-техническая несуразица, которую никто, кроме Баннера, понять не в состоянии, язвительные замечания к чужим разговорам, раздраженные тирады в сторону Клинта, флирт со Стивом, все что угодно. Он привык к тому, что Старк непрерывно _говорит_.

И то, каким молчаливым Старк становится во время секса, кажется Баки… странным, нехарактерным. Но дело не в этом...

Дело в том, что с куратором, который молчит (и поэтому за ним  нужно постоянно следить, чтобы предугадать его желания), как раз обычно и возникают проблемы. Об этом говорит весь прошлый опыт Баки. Гораздо легче, когда ему четко говорят, что  конкретно делать, в какую позу встать, как вести себя, что говорить.

Поэтому, несмотря на всю их жестокость, Зимний всегда предпочитал солдат, в чьем распоряжении он был во время миссий: все что им было нужно — это неограниченный доступ к его дыркам.

Баки надеется, что это просто с непривычки, что Старк начнет давать четкие указания, когда привыкнет к своей роли. Иначе это не профилактика, а сплошной ебучий стресс, который Баки совсем не нужен. Следить за телодвижениями и мимикой, пытаться каждый раз угадать по ним  указания, которые не озвучиваются. Быть постоянно начеку, распознавать едва уловимые признаки недовольства, раздражения.

Баки пока не решил, относится ли Старк к тем, кто возбуждается от наказаний за неумышленные ошибки, за нарушения неустановленных правил.

Но он знает: если Старк захочет наказать его, Баки позволит ему. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Все начинается так: Баки сидит на модном диване Старка, в его модной гостиной. Он внимательно следит за своей позой, стараясь держаться расслабленно, как можно менее угрожающе. Сам хозяин гостиной сидит напротив него, смотрит на Баки в упор, долго молчит.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я... что..? — наконец нарушает молчание Старк. Его тон — необычно сухой.

Баки переводит взгляд на окна за плечами Старка, смотрит на ночную панораму Нью-Йорка: обширную, мерцающую и прекрасную.

И снова начинает объяснять. Старается, чтобы его голос оставался спокойным и бесстрастным. Не дает ему дрожать, не дает ему надламываться.

Баки рассказывает о предохранителях, механизмах аварийной блокировки и планах действия в чрезвычайной ситуации. Рассказывает об обнулениях, о вырванных из его раскуроченных мозгов воспоминаниях. Рассказывает о нейропрограммировании и процедуре перезагрузки.

Говорит:

— Это должен быть анальный секс с другим человеком мужского пола. Полное проникновение. Иначе, я бы справился сам.

Говорит:

— От этого уже начали возникать проблемы. Ты сам видел некоторые из них.

Говорит:

— Если в ближайшее время ничего не сделать, будет гораздо хуже.

Баки замолкает, заставляет себя взглянуть на Старка. Старк сидит, вжавшись в кресло, как будто непроизвольно старается отодвинуться от Баки подальше, создать дистанцию. Выражение лица — замкнутое, нечитаемое, взгляд опущен. Он внимательно изучает поверхность разделяющего их угловатого журнального столика. Баки молча наблюдает за ним с минуту, ждет пока Старк поднимет глаза.

Затем говорит:

— Не заставляй меня просить ещё раз, — и на этот раз он уже не может скрыть дрожи в голосе.

Старк резко выдыхает.

От этого звука, похожего на усмешку, горькую и мрачную, тело Баки автоматически напрягается. Несколько секунд уходит у него на то, чтобы заставить себя расслабиться, снова перевести взгляд на окно.

— Это будет раза два в неделю, не чаще, — говорит он спустя какое-то время. — И я… — он снова бросает взгляд на Старка, который настороженно смотрит ему в лицо. — Я сделаю так, чтобы оно того стоило — тихо заканчивает Баки и пытается выдать улыбку, но в результате на его лице застывает какое-то кривое, отталкивающее выражение.

Баки прекращает попытки улыбнуться и просто смотрит на Старка. Ждет, стараясь выглядеть уверенным, оптимистичным.

В конечном итоге на это уходит больше времени, чем Баки предполагал, но Старк все же сдается. Он отводит взгляд, трет глаза. Выглядит напряженным и опустошенным.

— Ты разговаривал насчет... этого со Стивом? — наконец спрашивает он.

Старк не спрашивает про Наташу или Сэма, или остальных, и Баки медленно выдыхает. Все-таки он был прав, что пришел сюда: Старк знает, почему он не может пойти ни к кому другому.

Беннер — слишком нестабилен. Сэм — слишком нормальный, слишком уравновешенный. Наташа — слишком сильная.

Стив слишком… чистый, неприкосновенный. И он должен, _обязан_ таким оставаться.

Остальные — по сути дела незнакомцы, неизвестные величины — слишком высокий риск.

Старк же… Баки понимает Старка на интуитивном уровне. Он знает, что Старк достаточно травмирован, достаточно _надломлен_ , чтобы все сработало.

Баки видит Старка насквозь: читает его, как открытую книгу, знает ему цену.

Баки думает о воспаленных глазах Старка, о его многочисленных, заполненных под завязку барах, думает о незаживающих ожогах на руках, оставленных по пьяни сварочным аппаратом. Он думает о том, как лицо Старка меняется, становится замкнутым, виноватым, пристыженным, как он непроизвольно прижимает руку к руди и трет свой шрам, каждый раз, как кто-то произносит слова «Альтрон» или «Афганистан» или «Война».

Он думает о том, как глаза Старка с неподдельным восхищением следят за Стивом, когда он уверен, что никто не видит.

Баки знает, как мотивировать Старка: как убедить его, как заставить.

— Стив, он… наконец-то счастлив, — говорит Баки, подчеркивая. — Он заслуживает этого больше, чем кто-либо другой. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он снова стал несчастным.

Он опять переводит взгляд на лицо Старка, смотрит в упор:

— _Ты_ не можешь.

Баки замечает, как Старк вздрагивает, как напрягается его челюсть, как опускаются плечи: как приходит осознание, капитуляция.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов говорит Старк. — Ладно, — голос у него усталый, смирившийся.

Старк долго молчит, потом встает и жестом указывает в сторону своей спальни:

— Давай, заходи.

«Миссия выполнена», — думает Баки.

 

* * *

 

Еще несколько недель регулярных сеансов, и Баки замечает, что Старк… не то, чтобы расслабился, не то, что ему было комфортно, но — по крайней мере _привык_ к присутствию Баки рядом с ним, в его постели, близко к телу.

Он стал не таким дерганным с тех пор, как Баки начал прятать глаза во время секса.

Когда Старк, кончив, перекатывается на спину, то уже не так упрямо настаивает, чтобы Баки тут же доводил себя до разрядки. Теперь он дает Баки немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, избавиться от паники, которая накрывает его каждый раз, как кто-то нависает над Баки, двигается внутри него.

Старк оставляет ему несколько драгоценных минут, чтобы насладиться ясностью в голове, легкостью разума — облегчением, которое, кажется, длится теперь всего лишь несколько коротких часов, после того как Старк спускает в него — перед тем как потребовать, чтобы он довел себя до оргазма.

Сегодня, когда это происходит, и он кончает в кулак, Баки чувствует на себе взгляд Старка. Это необычно и Баки напрягается. Он привык к тому, что Старк всегда упорно смотрит в сторону с мрачным, сосредоточенным видом, и ждет, пока Баки кончит. Но это…

«Отклонение от стандартной процедуры», — думает Баки.

Возможно, сегодня тот самый вечер, когда Старк наконец потребует от него большего. Баки почти надеется на это. Он устал ждать, когда Старк, наконец, вынет из-за пазухи камень.

Но Старк ничего не говорит. Только пристально, молча смотрит на тело Баки.

Баки откидывается назад и вытягивает руки в стороны, не прикрывается, дает Старку себя рассмотреть. Старается дышать ровно, смотрит прямо перед собой. В знакомом сводчатом потолке Старка есть что-то успокаивающее.

Боковым зрением Баки наблюдает, как глаза Старка блуждают по его обнаженному телу: поднимаются по ногам, бедрам, животу, груди. Как его взгляд неумолимо ощупывает неровные линии шрамов от полученных в бою ранений, скользит по выцветшим, похожим на мазки полосам, оставленным на коже плетками и палками. Следит, как глаза Старка рассматривают грубые келоидные рубцы от пулевых ранений, проходят по молодой коже на месте старых ожогов: от оружия, бычков, потрескивающих, настроенных на максимальную мощность шокеров. Баки замечает, как взгляд Старка задерживается на изуродованных сосках, из которых вырывали пирсинг, а потом заново прокалывали. Снова и снова. Видит, как взгляд спотыкается на вытатуированной медицинской разметке вокруг изрубленной, бесформенной массы левого плеча: там, где потребовалась не одна мучительная операция, чтобы протез наконец-то прижился.

Старк делает неожиданное движение — и Баки непроизвольно дергается, не успев удержаться.

Баки переводит взгляд. Широко распахнутые глаза Старка смотрят на него в упор, рука застыла в сантиметре от отметины на бедре Баки — той, что переходит на бок и тянется по спине. Через секунду Баки понимает, что Старк от него хочет, и послушно переворачивается на живот, открывая спину.

Баки упирается лбом в сцепленные замком руки, дышит, старается ослабить вновь возникшее в позвоночнике напряжение, но…

Он не может не представлять того, что сейчас видит Старк: жизнь, наполненную унижением. Все это с издевательски-дотошной аккуратностью вырезано и высечено, выжжено и вытравлено на его теле: поверх спины и ягодиц (и между ними), вдоль ног, поперек внутренней поверхности бедер.

Он слышит, как Старк втягивает воздух: громко, резко, с отвращением.

Баки отвлеченно думает о том, насколько противно Старку его тело, теперь, когда тот наконец-то удосужился его рассмотреть. Думает о том, захочет ли Старк, чтобы Баки прикрылся — остался в рубашке или что — в следующий раз, когда они будут трахаться.

— Это... _вырезали_ на тебе? — спрашивает Старк. Его голос звучит хрипло, как будто что-то сдавило его горло. Баки чувствует, как вкрадчивые пальцы касаются его бока, ползут вверх по позвоночнику, скользят поперек лопаток. — Кто-то выгравировал рисунок, и… и эти _гребаные_ слова на твоей коже… Господи. Я только что заметил, под всеми этими… — Старк не заканчивает фразу, но все и так понятно.

_Гладкие, непреклонные руки давят на него сверху, заставляют его опуститься на колени. Зимний наклоняется вперед, упирается руками в пол, аккуратно расставляет ладони на ширине плеч: правильная поза, которая распрямляет спину, растягивает полотно для работы куратора._

_— Хороший мальчик, — произносит голос, властный, снисходительный, четкий. — Запомни — не шевелиться, пока я рисую. Мы ведь не хотим неприятностей как в прошлый раз, правда?_

_Зимний едва заметно качает головой, не поднимая ее. Потом фокусируется на том, чтобы оставаться абсолютно неподвижным, пока смоченное в кислоте острие гравировального резца рассекает его кожу. Зимний чувствует, как на глазах выступают слезы, смотрит, как они падают на пол и разбиваются между его руками. Гравирование все продолжается. Плакать разрешается — только без всхлипываний, судорожных вздохов и резких движений._

_Куратор не любит, когда рисунок портится. Если придется исправлять ошибку, куратор будет очень расстроен, а если куратор расстроен — это выливается в неприятности для Зимнего. Он может просто содрать полотно и начать заново._

Баки отвлекся и поэтому немного вздрагивает, когда рука Старка ложится на его поясницу. Баки знает, что рисунок там достаточно четкий. Они не забывали регулярно обновлять когтистые щупальца и череп ГИДРы — видимо, чтобы не возникало никаких сомнений, чьей собственностью является Зимний.

— Это же проклятая эмблема, — выдыхает Старк. — Они выжгли свою гребаную корпоративную эмблему на твоей коже.

Баки чувствует, как Старк трет эмблему большим пальцем, словно хочет стереть. Баки закрывает глаза, стараясь не уклоняться от прикосновений. Ну естественно, Старк озаботится именно логотипом!

Баки думает о светящихся надписях по всему городу, о том, как имя Старка проштамповано на всем, до чего он дотрагивается, на всем, что принадлежит ему.

— Ты можешь использовать графт, — говорит он. — Это уже было сделано, раньше.

Баки дергает правым плечом в доказательство, демонстрируя почти квадратный участок, бледнеющий под более свежими шрамами, там, где кожа из другого места — кажется, с задней стороны бедра — была пересажена, чтобы покрыть то, что они вырезали из его плоти. Прежде там была… татуировка с именем кого-то дорогого ему, если он верно помнит, хотя само имя уже давно потерялось в его смутных воспоминаниях.

Ответа не следует, и Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть. Старк в замешательстве уставился на него. Баки сглатывает накатывающееся раздражение: ему хочется, чтобы Старк убрал свою руку, которой он до сих пор машинально потирает кожу Баки.

— Можешь вырезать клеймо Гидры и пересадить кожный лоскут из другого места, — объясняет Баки, медленно, как ребенку, — Тогда у тебя появится чистое пространство для твоей собственной отметки.

Баки чувствует колебание воздуха — Старк резко отдергивает руку. Он, видимо, наконец осознал, что впервые трогал Баки _после_ сеанса.

Старк молчит, и Баки переворачивается на спину, снова смотрит в потолок.

Его тело — неприятное зрелище. Баки это знает. Оно выглядит шокирующе и отвратительно для всех, кроме небольшого (слава богу) числа тех, кого заводят подобные игры. Но Баки наплевать: это его тело, оно достаточно хорошо служит ему, и не важно, как оно выглядит.

В любом случае: не то, чтобы ему теперь нужно было переживать о том, что подумает _Сти_ … что подумает потенциальный любовник.

Старк медленно выдыхает и закрывает лицо руками, как будто пытаясь отгородиться от того, что только что видел. Баки тихо ждет, чтобы удостовериться, что Старк закончил с ним на сегодня. Наконец, когда Баки уже собирается слезть с кровати и начать натягивать свою одежду…

— Послушай, Барнс, — хрипло произносит Старк. Он машинально трет свой шрам на груди и продолжает, — Нам… нам, наверное, больше не стоит этим заниматься.

Баки застывает, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.

— Из меня херовый специалист, и я не могу помочь тебе с.... _этим_ , — медленно произносит Старк. — Думаю, что тебе нужно обсудить это с психиатром или со Стивом, или, может быть, с Сэмом? Короче, с кем-то более… квалифицированным в таких вопросах…

Баки накрывает облегчение, и он фыркает в ответ, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. На мгновение ему показалось, что Старк собирается выставить его, сказать, чтобы он больше не приходил в его постель. Сказать ему, чтобы он сам разбирался с этим дерьмом.

— Успокойся, — говорит Баки, и в его голосе — неуверенное облегчение, будто он только что получил отсрочку смертного приговора, — Знаешь, тут нет никого _квалифицированного_ в этом вопросе, — Он поворачивается к Старку и добавляет, не думая, — Да и потом, Старк, ты же, мать твою, ведущий мировой эксперт по перепрофилированию бывшего оружия ГИДРы. Так что я как раз в самых надежных руках.

Баки уже жалеет о сказанном, как только слова вырываются наружу — Старк отшатывается, его лицо меняется, плечи напрягаются — но к черту: Старк его _напугал_.

— Не будь мудлом, Барнс, я просто пытаюсь хоть раз поступить как здравомыслящий взрослый человек, — снова начинает Старк, но Баки надоело слушать, его достала вся эта чушь. Ему хочется снова оказаться в своей собственной постели, хочется лечь и уснуть.

Он перекатывается обратно на живот и раздвигает ноги:

— Хочешь еще раз меня трахнуть? — меняет тему Баки.

Это наконец-то затыкает Старка. Он вздрагивает, и выражение лица у него — угрюмое и раздраженное. Потом он поворачивается на бок, спиной к Баки: наконец-то — знак.

Баки слезает с кровати, быстро натягивает одежду.

Выходит из пентхауса. Не оборачиваясь.


	5. Chapter 5

Вот кое-что о Стиве: он их капитан, их лидер, их щит. И все они, сами того не замечая, следуют за ним. Восхищаются им. Он ведет их за собой, направляет их, защищает их.

Он тот, к кому они должны идти со своими проблемами и сомнениями.

Вот почему, хоть Стива и нет с ними в раздевалке, когда все это происходит — он мог бы с таким же успехом там быть, ведь все их мысли всё равно немедленно обращаются к нему.

Баки только что вышел из душа и одевается после тренировки. Он сидит на одной из низких скамеек, собирается натягивать ботинки, когда дверь, ведущая в спортзал, распахивается и на пороге появляются Беннер и следующий за ним Старк.

Баки видит, как плечи Старка сразу напрягаются, как в глазах мгновенно вспыхивает беспокойство, стоит ему заметить Баки. Беннер ничего этого не видит, он что-то увлеченно объясняет — что-то заумное, что Баки даже не надеется понять, даже и не пытается. Беннер приветствует Баки коротким кивком и поворачивается к Старку, продолжая разговор.

Они разговаривают, не обращая внимания на Баки: Беннер — рассеянно, Старк — целенаправленно, и вскоре Баки расслабляется, снова принимается складывать свою спортивную форму, сортировать экипировку. Он аккуратно расставляет кроссовки, убирает спортивный костюм в свой личный, персональный шкафчик, не торопясь, раскладывает все именно так, как ему нравится. Это все еще новое для него, немного волнующее чувство: теперь у него есть _свои личные_ вещи, которые _принадлежат_ ему и места, где он может надежно их хранить.

Через какое-то время Старк тоже расслабляется. Баки понимает это, когда Старк снова увлекается разговором с Беннером, жестикулируя и перебивая, и что-то изображая, когда прекращает краем глаза отслеживать Баки.

— ... это как раз то, о чем я говорю: нанонейронные сигналы не подходят для человеческого мозга, они разработаны с учетом _виртуальной_ модели мозговой деятельности. Эти две системы абсолютно несовместимы, — говорит Старк, и Беннер отвлеченно кивает и что-то ищет в своем шкафчике.

— Согласен, но какое это имеет значение? Мы же работаем над компонентами для искусственного мозга, нам незачем волноваться о взаимодействии с органическими процессами.

Старк подозрительно замолкает. И этого достаточно, чтобы снова привлечь внимание Баки. Он чувствует как, вместе с осознанием, в желудке поднимается волна нервной дрожи — они разговаривали о его имплантатах. Последние несколько недель Старк непрестанно втирал ему что-то насчет снимков его мозга, выпаливая научные термины и проклиная устаревшие технологии, управление сознанием, и черт знает что еще — Баки старался особо не вникать. Выходит, Старк обсуждал эту тему и с Беннером.

Блядь, да Старк с ума сошел! Беннер — не дурак, он живо догадается, что к чему, особенно, когда Старк практически говорит _открытым текстом_ …

— Постой, — Беннер резко выпрямляется, и Баки замирает, готовясь к худшему, но вместо этого Беннер настороженно продолжает, — Тони, только не говори мне, что ты собрался имплантировать компоненты Железного Человека в _свой мозг_. Даже тебе не могла прийти в голову настолько идиотская, безрассудная идея.

Баки выдыхает. Он видит, как напрягаются мускулы на спине Старка, как его тоже накрывает волна облегчения, когда он понимает, что Беннер все-таки не догадался. Пока.

В ретроспективе, все это и случилось как раз потому, что Старк наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться, отвлекся на болтовню, и на секунду просто забылся...

— Нет, я не об этом, — говорит он, стягивая рубашку и поворачиваясь, чтобы взять полотенце, — Не то, чтобы это была сама по себе плохая идея, но ДЖАРВИС просто гораздо эффективнее, чем прямая нейронная связка…

Старк резко замолкает, когда его взгляд падает на лицо Беннера и он видит шок, застывший в его глазах.

— Тони, что...? — начинает было Беннер и замолкает, не в силах продолжать. Он медленно поднимает ошарашенный взгляд с тела Старка на его лицо.

И в этот момент Баки видит Старка — как будто впервые — таким, каким видит его сейчас Беннер.

Темное пятно под ключицей, там, где Баки неловко задел Старка локтем, выбираясь из его постели. Длинная красная ссадина на животе, где жесткие пластины протеза проехались по коже Старка, когда Баки тянулся (резко, раздраженно) к своему собственному члену. Выцветшее темно-желтое пятно на боку — старый синяк, который, если присмотреться, отчетливо напоминает отпечатки впившихся пальцев металлической руки. Смертельная усталость во взгляде и глубокие черные тени, которые легли под глазами.

Баки смотрит на то, как Старк медленно разглядывает себя, как и до него доходит, _каким_ видит его сейчас Беннер.

Когда Старк снова поднимает глаза, на его лице — отстраненное нечитаемое выражение. Его выдают лишь побелевшие костяшки на руке, сжимающей полотенце, неровное дыхание и почти невидимая дрожь напряженных плеч.

— Упал с лестницы, — острит Старк, скалясь, и Беннер потрясенно отшатывается.

Баки видит, как Старк меняется: как сжимается его челюсть, как на лице мелькает тень сомнения, как он интуитивно дергается — изо всех сил стараясь не взглянуть на Баки.

Баки снова задерживает дыхание — это гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем все, связанное со снимками мозга или имплантатами. Его охватывает паника, ужас. Если Беннер догадается, если сложит два и два, если он… расскажет остальным, расскажет _Стиву_. И тогда… Стив узнает о дефекте Баки, о его стыде — и все, что Баки пришлось вытерпеть за последние несколько недель — все его усилия, вся его боль — будет напрасно.

«Миссия полностью провалена, — в ужасе думает Баки, — _Последствия необратимы_ …»

Каким-то чудом их выручает сам Беннер.

Он неожиданно смещается вправо. Секунда уходит у Баки на то, чтобы понять, что Беннер … заслоняет собой тело Старка — от взгляда Баки, от _самого Баки_.

За секунду до того, как Беннер перегораживает ему вид, Баки ловит изумленный, почти истеричный взгляд Старка. Тот тоже понял — Беннер пытается защитить его достоинство, думая, что Старка смущает то, что на него смотрят.

— Послушай, Барнс, приятель, — говорит Беннер, поворачиваясь, — Тебе, случайно, не пора? Я тебя не выгоняю, но… — он прочищает горло и многозначительно указывает подбородком на дверь. Его беспокойные глаза смотрят на Баки в упор.

Баки еще секунду стоит, не шевелясь, не зная что ему делать.

— Да, Барнс, хорош мне глазки строить, проваливай, — раздается из-за спины Беннера по обыкновению самоуверенный голос Старка.

Так что Баки собирает свою спортивную сумку, берет полотенце и выходит из раздевалки.

Он уже за дверью, когда до него доносятся приглушенные отрывки фраз:

— Отвали, Брюс, я просто пошутил. Это мне досталось на последней тренировке…

И:

— … это ерунда. Они уже почти не болят. А вот тебе нужно успокоиться, пока Другой Парень, не объявился и не устроил нам тут настоящие проблемы…

И:

— … послушай, ты же не собираешься рассказывать Стиву? Ты ведь знаешь, что он опять прицепится ко мне, раздует из мухи слона, а это последнее, что мне сейчас нужно...

Баки закрывает глаза, дышит.

Он надеется, что Беннер не помнит — не знает — что Старк тренируется только с Наташей, что она слишком осторожна, как всякий профессионал, чтобы причинять травмы или оставлять следы.

 

* * *

 

В плечах Старка поселилось какая-то натянутость, какое-то напряжение. Оно уже больше никогда не покидает его, если Баки рядом, даже после того, как Старк кончает.

Хотя, справедливости ради, нужно признать, что это был особенно… _трудный_ сеанс, вслед за несколькими особенно хреновыми днями.

Последнее время Баки чувствует заминки и перескоки в своей голове все чаще. Они всегда случаются внезапно: то пропущенное предложение, то несколько потерянных секунд. Предмет, который он куда-то убрал, а теперь его невозможно найти. Ничего особенного, ничего, с чем он не мог бы справиться — но Стив всё же несколько раз что-то замечает и смотрит на него. Странно. Пронзительно.

Если Старк рядом, он обычно старается отвлечь внимание, начинает что-то говорить, и взгляд Стива неизбежно переходит на него, одновременно строгий и снисходительный.

Потом момент проходит, и Баки снова может дышать. Но… после заминок Баки становится дерганым, балансирующим на грани. Ему требуется…техосмотр. Перезагрузка.

«Всего пару раз в неделю», — сказал он Старку в начале, но теперь он, встревоженный и нервный, оказывается под дверью Старка почти каждую ночь.

Надо отдать ему должное, Старк никогда не захлопывает перед ним дверь, никогда не отсылает его, никогда не выказывает ни тени раздражения или недовольства. Он просто смотрит на Баки секунду, а потом отходит в сторону, позволяя Баки пройти в спальню и залезть в его постель.

Баки всегда тихо ждет, после того, как он разделся и устроился на кровати, смотрит в другую сторону, пока Старк раздевается и готовится. Старк никогда не просит помочь ему — он не любит, чтобы Баки до него дотрагивался.

Баки не возражает, ему всё равно. В конечном итоге это даже помогает сэкономить время: он может воспользоваться моментом, чтобы подготовиться самому. «Повышенная эффективность», — думает он.

Он ловит смазку, которую Старк небрежно кидает в его сторону, выдавливает немного в руку. Баки смазывает пальцы и ведет руку вниз, чтобы растянуть себя. Разводит колени широко в стороны, упираясь ступнями в матрас, тщательно разминает отверстие.

Баки не думает о том, что он чувствовал бы сейчас, если бы это был _Сти_ … если бы здесь с ним был кто-то другой. Он рассматривает потолок и прислушивается к мягким, хлюпающим звукам со стороны дрочащего Старка. Старк сидит на краю кровати, спиной к Баки, плечи ссутулены, спина напряжена. Пытается возбудиться настолько, чтобы войти в Баки.

После долгого времени — гораздо дольше, чем обычно — Старк останавливается, наклоняется вперед, опираясь на локти, роняет голову, тяжело дышит.

— Черт, — еле слышно бормочет он. Потом настороженно оглядывается через плечо, говорит, извиняясь, — Не… не встает.

Баки смотрит, встречается с ним взглядом. Он не понимает, что Старк имеет в виду. Чего он хочет. Баки полностью готов: его дырка смазана и растянута, член полувозбужден. «Полезная условная реакция»,— думает он.

Он смотрит на Старка, ждет распоряжений, ждет инструкций. Просьб, требований, чего угодно.

Старк только вздыхает и отворачивается, трет ладонью лицо:

— Черт, мне уже не тридцать пять. Я не могу просто… просто взять и _трахаться_ по команде… — его голос осекается, и в нем проступает едва сдерживаемая горечь.

Баки опять переводит взгляд в потолок, надеясь, что Старк скажет, что ему делать. Они уже давно должны были преодолеть всю эту херню с неуверенностью нового куратора, думает он раздраженно. Несправедливо.

Потом Баки решается: поворачивается на бок, облокотившись на протез, лицом к Старку. Протягивает живую руку и кладет на теплую кожу — прижимает ладонь к пояснице Старка. Баки игнорирует непроизвольную дрожь, которая пробегает вверх по телу Старка, от поясницы к плечам. «Нерелевантно, — думает он, — не имеет значения».

Через секунду, Старк разворачивается к нему вполоборота, забросив ногу на кровать, его взгляд настороженный. От этого движения рука Баки соскальзывает на мускулистый бок Старка.

Баки упирается глазами в шрам, ползущий из середины груди Старка, словно паутина. Его щупальца тянутся в стороны и переплетаются с выцветшим синяком на боку, с длинной ссадиной на животе, с остальными метками, пестрящими на его коже — как будто удерживая их на месте. Прочно. Уродливо.

Баки не может отвести взгляда от этого шрама, даже когда начинает говорить.

— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает он, — Рукой? Или ртом? Просто скажи, что делать.

Он переводит взгляд на лицо Старка, потом ровно добавляет:

— Все, что захочешь… Я все могу. Ты ведь знаешь, что я здесь именно для этого.

Старк вздрагивает, отворачивается, но Баки успевает заметить промелькнувшую на его лице ярость.

Баки убирает руку.

«Просчет», — думает он. Он выдыхает, старается не поддаваться панике, видя, как руки Старка сжимаются в кулаки. «Нерелевантно, — думает он, — несущественно». Старк не станет его бить — он ни разу не поднимал на него руку — и, в любом случае, Зимнему приходилось получать гораздо сильнее, чем то, что может отвесить ему Старк.

Но потом…

Старк делает движение, собираясь встать с кровати, и… Баки напрягается, чувствует, как по венам растекается страх — холодный, как талая вода: он не может допустить, чтобы Старк ушел сейчас, _бросил его_ в таком состоянии, не доведя до конца…

Он чувствует, как его тело автоматически реагирует на обжигающую ярость. Баки даже не успевает понять, что происходит, как его металлические пальцы уже смыкаются вокруг запястья Старка, зажимая в мертвой хватке, удерживая его на кровати.

— Пожалуйста, — слышит он свой собственный голос, натянутый и встревоженный, — Прости, я не хотел… — но он не уверен, за что он извиняется, что именно в его поведении так разозлило Старка — настолько, что тот решил уйти. Баки пытается вспомнить сквозь подступающую панику: его раздраженный тон? Непрошенное прикосновение?

Или, может быть, Старку просто надоело, что Баки лезет к нему со своими проблемами, может быть, Баки ему просто… наскучил. Может быть, он не хочет больше с ним трахаться. Живот Баки все сильнее сводит от страха.

— Барнс, — начинает Старк, и в его голосе слышна угроза, но Баки тут же перебивает его, в ужасе от того, что Старк собирается сказать…

— Пожалуйста, — снова говорит он, — Позволь мне, — он пытается судорожно вспомнить, что он делал для прошлых кураторов, которые были приставлены к нему во время долгосрочных миссий, и которым после нескольких месяцев были нужны новые развлечения.

— Давай я возьму в рот? — пробует он, — Я в этом лучший. Или… — от отчаяния слова вылетают словно на автопилоте, быстрее, чем он успевает подумать, — Можешь ударить меня. Им… им раньше это нравилось, — он знает, что говорит не то, что такого куратора, как Старк, это не возбуждает, но… паника мешает ему _думать_. Он не знает, что еще _делать_ — Старку не нравится, когда Баки к нему прикасается — и он продолжает нести эту чушь, жалко и испуганно, — Я могу подсказать, как добиться… желаемой реакции, куда целиться. Я… Они говорили, что я хорошенький, когда мне больно.

Старк молчит, его тело напряжено, глаза округлились, на лице застыла… какая-то нелепая эмоция, которую Баки раньше никогда не видел на лице куратора.

Его левая рука — его оружие — намного менее чувствительна, чем его живая. Протез специально разработан так, чтобы Зимний мог без колебания пользоваться им в бою: жестко, эффективно, не отвлекаясь на ненужные ощущения. Так что в своей панике, Баки не сразу замечает, что Старк настойчиво дергает рукой, пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки, до тех пор пока…

— Отпусти, — произносит Старк, хрипло, но твердо. Приказывает.

Баки тут же отпускает его. Смотрит на красную, содранную от попыток высвободить запястье, кожу. Старк быстро отдергивает руку.

— Господи, — медленно говорит он через мгновенье, — Я всего лишь собирался пойти в туалет, — Старк бережно прижимает руку к себе, растирая поврежденное место. Очередная травма.

— Могу я, с твоего позволения, пойти отлить, или ты опять начнешь психовать? — язвит Старк, через секунду — явно прилагая немалые усилия, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Но его взгляд остается мрачным, настороженным, отслеживающим любое движение тела Баки.

Баки сглатывает, пристыженно опускает голову.

На какую-то жалкую секунду, Баки на самом деле хочется, чтобы Старк был _настоящим_ куратором: наказал его, скорректировал поведение.

~

В конечном итоге, Старк все-же милостиво разрешает Баки помочь рукой. Старк лежит на спине, плотно зажмурившись, дышит носом.

Баки лежит рядом, лицом к нему, ласкает мокрой от смазки ладонью вялый член Старка, безразлично лежащий на животе. На это уходит много времени, но постепенно он твердеет, реагируя на настойчивые движения рукой.

Чтобы не думать о… о тех, других вещах, Баки задается вопросом: о чем сейчас думает Старк? Или о ком? Затем быстро останавливает себя, потому что между ними — на широкой кровати Старка — недостаточно места для Стива.

Потом Баки опирается на локоть и смотрит вниз, наблюдая за своей рукой, скользящей по члену Старка. Ни о чем больше не думает.

В конце концов дыхание Старка учащается и становится прерывистым. Старк открывает глаза и отодвигается. Баки убирает руку с его члена, перекатывается на спину, вытягивает руки по сторонам, поджимает колени и призывно приподнимает бедра.

Старк входит в него, и Баки закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях — на том, как внутри тянет и немного саднит — старается расслабиться. Когда этого недостаточно, он думает о погоде, о небе, о чем угодно, только, чтобы отогнать настойчиво лезущие в голову образы: соломенного цвета волосы, голубые глаза, улыбка, за которой Баки пошел бы на край света.

Он знает, что это опасно. От этих образов в его голове, от этой неспособности контролировать свои мысли во время сеансов — его самообладание может дать трещину. Тогда паника снова завладеет им, что приведет к большим неприятностям.

И тогда другие, непрошенные, нежеланные мысли лезут ему в голову: темные следы на коже Старка, беспокойство в глазах Беннера. Что подумает Стив, что вычислит его острый ум, если Беннер придет к нему со своим рассказом?

Время замедляется, жутко, на несколько секунд, и Баки впивается пальцами в матрас. Изо всех сил борется, чтобы не сжаться. Если Старк сейчас остановится…

В этот момент Старк немного смещается, и его член задевает нежное, чувствительное место внутри Баки. От неожиданности, Баки возвращается в действительность, в ‘здесь и сейчас’. С облегчением, он издает короткий ободряющий стон — сигнал — и Старк уступает, услужливо меняет угол проникновения, чтобы проходиться по этому месту каждым толчком. Через какое-то время дыхание Старка снова учащается. Баки протягивает руку и дрочит себе в такт толчкам.

Развязка приходит неожиданно, непрошенно, словно спазм. Баки дышит, фокусируется на том, чтобы держать бедра приподнятыми для последних толчков. В тишине комнаты, прерывистые вдохи Старка звучат громко и резко, словно всхлипы.

Когда все заканчивается, Старк осторожно выскальзывает и слезает с Баки. Перекатывается на бок, отвернувшись, сворачивается калачиком, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Баки смотрит на напряженную спину Старка, на дрожь, что снова пробегает по его плечам: словно протест, словно безмолвный крик.


	6. Chapter 6

Вот кое-что о Стиве: он всегда рядом — плечом к плечу, или прикрывая спину Баки — даже когда его рядом нет.

Он в голове Баки, присматривая за ним, мягко направляя его — каждый раз, когда Баки приходит в замешательство, когда он не знает, что ему делать, когда его переполняют страхи, терзают сомнения. Когда такая простая вещь, как сеанс перезагрузки с куратором, каким-то образом запутывается, осложняется лишними незнакомыми эмоциями, чувством вины и стыда. Когда он больше не может понять, что происходит. 

Баки думает о рубашках с длинными рукавами, которые Старк носит всю неделю. Думает о темнеющем на боку Старка синяке, который, вопреки физиологии, почему-то до сих пор не прошел.

Он снова принимается мерить шагами комнату. Такое чувство, что он уже протоптал на ковре дорожку: от кровати до комода на противоположном конце спальни. 

В конечном итоге Баки всё же останавливается, присаживается перед комодом на корточки и выдвигает нижний ящик — тот, что справа. Достает медицинские наручники — специально усиленные, чтобы противостоять его сверхсиле — вертит их в руках, примеряется.

В самих наручниках нет ничего пугающего, ничего страшного. Они выглядят обыденными, привычными, практичными. Полезными. Он уже много раз использовал их — до того, как научился наконец контролировать свои кошмары. 

Баки поднимает глаза, думает о том, как на его месте поступил бы Стив. Ответ очевиден. Ну конечно же, Стив не стал бы беспокоится о себе; он в первую очередь позаботился бы о безопасности и комфорте другого человека. Баки поднимается, засовывает ремни и наручники в чехол, который доктора выдали ему вместе с изготовленными по спецзаказу фиксаторами. 

Он намеренно оставляет чехол рядом с дверью и направляется к кровати, чтобы наконец забыться сном на несколько часов. 

~

В следующий раз, когда Баки идет к Старку, он подготовлен. 

Он ждет, пока Старк пропустит его в спальню, ждет, пока Старк допьет свой непременный стакан, пока он подойдет к кровати, снимет рубашку. Потом Баки кладет небольшой непримечательный черный чехол на покрывало рядом со Старком. Стоит не шевелясь, ждет.

Старк прекращает раздеваться и настороженно смотрит на чехол, потом на Баки. Затем, словно смирившись, медленно садится на край постели и открывает чехол. Достает блестящие, металлические приспособления.

Старк некоторое время просто сидит, рассматривая предметы на своих коленях. Он проводит пальцем по внутренней поверхности одного из браслетов, в том месте, где мягкая нейлоновая подкладка встречается с притупленным краем металла. Переворачивает их, чтобы проверить кнопку безопасного открытия, располагающуюся по центру запястья, где Баки может сам нажать на нее пальцем, и в любой момент освободиться. 

Старк может запросто деактивировать эту функцию, но Баки думает — надеется — что этого не потребуется.

— Это что за хрень? — наконец спрашивает Старк, поднимая голову. Его глаза останавливаются где-то на плече Баки, не поднимаясь выше. Баки знает, что на самом деле Старк спрашивает не про наручники — ведь и так понятно, _что именно_ он держит сейчас в руках. 

— Меня надо зафиксировать, — сухо отвечает Баки. — Чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность. Я причиняю тебе увечья. Травмы. 

Он переводит взгляд на грудь Старка, скользя по синякам и ссадинам. Замечает, как Старк напрягается, упрямо стискивает зубы. Видит, как дергается его рука, когда Старк подавляет порыв… спрятать что-то или… закрыться от его взгляда? Только непонятно, зачем. Баки уже много раз все это видел. Он ведь сам их оставил. 

Он думает еще с секунду, потом добавляет:

— Прости, — ему кажется, что это именно то, что сейчас требуется сказать. 

На самом деле Баки не нужно прощение. Да, он сожалеет о травмах Старка, но… Это не его вина; ответственность за благополучие куратора лежит не _на нем_. За это отвечает сам Старк: он должен следить за собой и следить за Баки. Старк — тот, кто должен направлять его, корректировать, когда он допускает ошибки, наказывать, когда требуется отвадить его от плохого поведения, или — по крайней мере — зафиксировать, чтобы он не мог случайно поранить Старка.

Баки и сам понимает, что несправедлив к Старку, но он очень зол. Потому что так же несправедливо и то, что Старк перекладывает всю ответственность на Баки, заставляет его обо всем думать самого, _упрашивать_ о фиксаторах, о корректировке. Он надеялся, что Старк окажется лучше. 

Когда Старк, наконец, поднимает взгляд, его глаза прищурены, они смотрят на Баки с отвращением, со злобой.

— Пошел ты, Барнс, — огрызается он, — Я не собираюсь, мать твою, _привязывать тебя к кровати_ , пока я _наси_ … — он останавливается и громко выдыхает. Сбрасывает с коленей предметы, и они со звоном падают на пол между ними.

Баки раздраженно смотрит вниз, на ворох металла и нейлона, валяющийся у него под ногами. Он знал, конечно он _знал_ , что ему придется пройти со Старком все семь кругов ада по-поводу этого, как и по любому другому гребаному вопросу. Старк просто не может все не усложнять — все, что должно быть простым, _очевидным_ , черт возьми… 

Но тут… ему приходит в голову мысль:

Возможно Старк _специально_ заставляет его упрашивать. Не просто из присущего ему духа противоречия, а… возможно, он _хочет_ , чтобы Баки умолял. Не то, чтобы за ним раньше замечались такие склонности, но... он уже несколько месяцев трахает Баки, и, возможно, он готов попробовать что-то новое.

Ладно. Хорошо. Это просто — Баки знает как устроить представление, которое от него требуется. Это вовсе не сложно, это даже не больно.

Баки медленно набирает в легкие воздух, потом плавно опускается перед Старком на колени, потупляет взгляд.

Он не торопится, собирает спутавшиеся ремни. Протягивает руку за браслетом, закатившимся между ног Старка, немного наклоняет голову вбок, открывая беззащитное горло. Подползает ближе, все еще делая вид, что тянется за браслетом, и затем, когда оказывается почти вплотную к Старку, выгибает шею и кладет голову ему на колени. 

Баки прижимается щекой к бедру Старка. Тело Баки — мягкое и податливое, ресницы опущены. Его руки скользят вверх по икрам Старка, нежно гладят чувствительную плоть сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. 

Старк не шевелится. Баки щекой чувствует его онемевшее, как у покойника, тело, которое никак не реагирует на прикосновения; но Баки не беспокоится. Такие игры требуют времени. 

Он бесстыдно утыкается носом в бедро Старка. Потом поворачивает голову, чтобы провести губами по внутренней стороне — чуть выше колена — и шепчет:

— _Пожалуйста_ … пожалуйста, сделай это для меня…

Низкий сдавленный звук — это единственное предупреждение, которое Баки получает перед тем, как Старк со всей силой отталкивает его…

Баки не сопротивляется, позволяет отбросить себя назад. Потом лежит, распластавшись, в ногах Старка. Он был к этому готов, ожидал пощечины или пинка. В его практике, так и происходит примерно в половине случаев.

_— ...Ты раздвинешь ноги для кого угодно, как шлюха, так ведь…_

_— … гребаная шлюха, я всегда знал, что ты этого хочешь…_

_— … да, проси, умоляй меня, ты у меня получишь, я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно…_  
  
Баки пытается избавиться от голосов. «Нерелевантно», — думает он и потом…

… медленно приподнимается на локтях, опускает плечи, роняет взгляд. Призывно разводит колени. Облизывает губы и оставляет рот чуть приоткрытым — ровно настолько, чтобы Старк мог видеть влажный кончик языка поверх нижних зубов.

Приняв позу, которая, как он знает, оптимально подчеркивает его достоинства, Баки позволяет себе взглянуть на Старка, проверить его реакцию.

Старк выглядит… охреневшим. Сидит с шокированным видом и не подает признаков жизни.

Баки чуть меняет позу на более расслабленную. Это не та реакция, на которую он надеялся, и тянущееся молчание начинает нервировать Баки. Но он уже слишком далеко зашел, и Старк ведь не приказывал ему остановиться, так что Баки взволнованно продолжает:

— _Пожалуйста_ , мне это нужно… мне нужно, чтобы ты привязал меня к своей кровати…

— Барнс, что ты… — фальцетом начинает Старк, но резко останавливается, когда Баки берет наручники и застегивает один из браслетов вокруг своего запястья — того, что из плоти. Звонкий металлический щелчок эхом разносится по комнате. Краем глаза Баки видит, как Старк морщится от этого звука, как его губы кривятся от… недовольства? 

Тревога все сильнее овладевает Баки — он судорожно пытается сменить тактику:

— Я.. я этого хочу. Я — шлюха, — говорит он, умоляет. — Я хочу быть привязанным и раскрытым для тебя, _пожалуйста_ , — Он судорожно втягивает воздух, не решаясь посмотреть на Старка. Снова продолжает, пытаясь вспомнить, чему его учили до этого, — Я… я хочу сопротивляться, биться в наручниках и... чувствовать, как они затягиваются на мне, прочно держат меня под тобой. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты это сделаешь…чтобы я не забывал свое место, что ты…

— Барнс, прекрати, — говорит Старк. Его нервный истеричный тон заставляет Баки заткнуться и поднять взгляд.

Старк смотрит на него в упор, глаза огромные и темные, словно два провала на белом, как мел, лице. 

— Пожалуйста… _пожалуйста прекрати_ , хватит, — хрипит Старк. — Я… я согласен. Ты выиграл. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, только не надо больше… _этого_. 

Баки приподнимается, потом садится, нерешительно сдвигает ноги. Смотрит на Старка, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох…

— Ты… ты меня зафиксируешь? — медленно спрашивает Баки своим обычным голосом. 

Старк опускает голову. Руки, лежащие по бокам на матрасе, крепко сжаты в кулаки. Плечи ссутулены, тело практически согнуто пополам — как будто ему больно, как будто его ударили в живот.

Он кивает, не поднимая головы. 

~

Какое-то время Старк просто сидит. Не дотрагивается до наручников. Не дотрагивается до Баки.

В конце концов, он механически стягивает оставшуюся одежду и залезает на кровать. Даже при помощи Баки, ласкающего его рукой, Старк долго не может возбудиться. Все это время его взгляд обращен куда-то в сторону. Он не шевелится, когда Баки заканчивает дрочить ему. Не смотрит, как Баки защелкивает наручники вокруг собственных запястий, продевая цепь через стальной каркас кровати. 

Зато потом, когда Старк входит, он смотрит на Баки в упор. Его глаза широко распахнуты, взгляд застывший. От этого странного пустого взгляда Баки становится не по себе — хочется отвернуться.

Баки чувствует, что неосознанно дергается, тянет наручники, когда член Старка первый раз толкается в дырку, когда тело уступает, растягивается, чтобы принять его. 

От болезненного ощущения оков, удерживающих его под чужим тяжелым телом, по венам Баки начинает разливаться холодок бессознательного страха. 

Баки отгоняет эти чувства. Здесь нет ничего такого, с чем Баки не мог бы справиться, чего он уже не делал тысячу раз до этого — чего не делали бы с ним.

Баки дышит, концентрируясь на том, чтобы расслабиться и не зажиматься навстречу движениям Старка. Он фокусируется на физическом усилии, которое требуется, чтобы держать ноги раздвинутыми, бедра приподнятыми — держать себя открытым для Старка. 

Несмотря на все усилия Баки, Старк долго не может кончить. Даже дольше, чем до этого не мог возбудиться. 

К концу, внутри у Баки начинает натирать, и они оба покрыты потом от усилия. Баки хочет сказать Старку, чтобы тот закрыл глаза, подумал о чем-то другом или хотя бы добавил гребаной смазки — ему самому уже, наверное, больно, что вряд ли помогает процессу — но Баки боится открывать рот, чтобы не отвлекать Старка и не затягивать все еще дольше.

Так что Баки просто хватается за сверхпрочные ремни фиксаторов, держится за них, фокусируется на том, чтобы не выказывать дискомфорта. 

Когда все наконец-то заканчивается, лечебная влага спермы на раздраженных внутренних стенках приносит почти такое же облегчение, как и ясность в его голове. 

~

Старк тянется, чтобы скорей нажать кнопку на наручниках и освободить запястья Баки, даже до того, как до конца выходит. В спешке он наваливается на Баки своим потным телом, скользит, и Баки морщится от этого ощущения, от воспоминаний. Он отворачивается, утыкается носом в бицепс, рефлекторно прячет лицо, прежде чем успевает опомниться. 

Возможно поэтому Старк резко отстраняется подальше, так, что между ними достаточно места для еще одного тела, или даже для двух. Старк долго лежит на кровати неподвижно и молча, закрыв глаза рукой.

Баки пользуется паузой, чтобы выровнять дыхание, постепенно расслабить все мышцы, размять плечи, несколько раз сжать и разжать свою дырку, привести себя в норму.

— Барнс, послушай меня, — наконец говорит Старк, — Я не могу больше этого делать. _Не могу._

Баки застывает.

— Можешь говорить все, что угодно, унижаться всеми известными твоей больной голове способами, — продолжает Старк, заводясь, — можешь отхреначить меня своей проклятой рукой, пока я с ног до головы не покроюсь синяками, можешь… всем рассказать, рассказать Стиву, чем мы с тобой занимались, можешь прилюдно опозорить меня, выкинуть с балкона Башни, а потом плюнуть на мой труп — но я не стану больше тебя привязывать. Никогда, — Старк тяжело дышит, все еще закрывая глаза рукой. 

Баки снова выдыхает. Он ждёт с минуту, чтобы убедиться, что Старк закончил, потом мягко говорит:

— Хорошо. 

Как это ни странно, ни постыдно, но Баки в душе рад. Фиксаторы не сработали так, как он планировал. Они явно не понравились Старку. И… Баки не думал, что после всего, что ему уже пришлось пережить, немного страха и боли могут настолько выбить его из колеи. 

Но… Зимний Солдат — мертв, а Баки — слаб. 

Однако, это не решает проблему с травмами Старка. Баки вздыхает. Сеансы никогда еще не были такими _сложными_. Он привык к тому, что куратор сам выполнял всю трудную работу, разбирался, что к чему, решал проблемы, а если что-то шло не так, говорил Баки, что делать, вносил соответствующие корректировки. 

Баки поднимает глаза. Интересно, стерпит ли Старк еще одно предложение? 

Старк молчит и через какое-то время Баки решает рискнуть:

— Если тебе не нравятся фиксаторы, может быть… — Старк смотрит на него с опаской, недоверчиво, — Может быть, ты можешь наказывать меня — корректировать, когда я что-то делаю не так. Когда я… причиняю тебе боль. 

Старк резко отстраняется:

— Барнс, ты что, блядь, _издеваешься_? 

— Просто послушай меня, — взволнованно перебивает Баки, пытаясь объяснить так, чтобы Старк понял, — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится бить меня, причинять боль, _я это знаю_ , но дело в другом, — он примирительно поднимает руки вверх, ладонями к Старку, — Просто я привык к тому, что мое поведение корректируют, когда я допускаю ошибку, — спешно продолжает он, — Меня _приучили_ на это реагировать. Если бы ты мог сделать что-нибудь… даже, если не сильно, например, дать пощечину или пнуть, тогда… это поможет. Это помогает… моему телу запомнить, что можно, а что — нельзя. 

Старк опять отворачивается так, что Баки совсем не видит его лица. 

«Просчет», — думает Баки.

Он какое-то время смотрит на напряженную спину Старка, а потом тот слегка оборачивается и снова начинает:

— Вот поэтому… я боюсь заводить разговоры с тобой, Барнс, — устало говорит Старк, — Каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся поговорить… каждый раз, как ты открываешь рот, все становится _еще хуже_ , — голос Старка пресекается, потом снова крепнет, словно ему надо выплюнуть эти слова, как можно быстрее выпустить их наружу, хотя бы для того, чтобы услышать самому. 

— Становится еще более очевидно, насколько ты _сдвинутый_ , — продолжает Старк, его голос низкий и уверенный, — И насколько я больной придурок, чтобы… чтобы делать это с тобой. Чтобы столько гребаного времени творить это с тобой, — Старк замолкает, сглатывает, потом продолжает, почти шепотом:

— Господи Боже, да я не лучше, чем те мудаки из ГИДРы, которые издевались над тобой… пытали тебя, насиловали, били и резали, и… и их это _заводило_. Блядь, да я хуже всех их, вместе взятых, потому что… потому что я должен был быть лучше, — заключает он. 

Старк замолкает, пустые, немигающие глаза, смотрят куда-то в пространство. 

Баки не знает, что ему делать, чего Старк от него ожидает. Сочувствия? Утешений? Иногда, когда кураторы нервничали или были расстроены (но не хотели снимать стресс на нем), им нравилось, чтобы Зимний гладил их по спине, по голове, ласкался к ним. 

Но… Старку не нравится, когда Баки к нему прикасается. 

— Ты неправ, — наконец нерешительно произносит он. — Ты… — «самый _лучший_ куратор, который у меня был, а вовсе не худший», — хочет сказать Баки, и это правда. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих трудных недель, чтобы собрать достаточно данных, чтобы понять, что, несмотря на всю внешнюю колючесть Старка, на его обидчивость, капризы с молчанием в постели, Старк — самый лучший. 

Старк не делает Баки больно. Он проводит перезагрузку, так часто, как Баки это нужно, даже если сам не в настроении. Он всегда приходит на помощь, если протезу требуется ремонт или техобслуживание. Он никогда не обращается с Баки плохо или грубо, будь то в спальне или за ее пределами. В отличие от большинства предыдущих долгосрочных кураторов, он не начинает собственнически относиться к Баки в присутствии других людей. 

По сути дела — если не считать появившейся напряженности в позвоночнике и настороженности во взгляде — он обращается с Баки точно также, как до этого: с тем же небрежным высокомерием и периодическим хамством, которые он демонстрирует всем вокруг. 

Но.. он знает, что это не то, что Старк хочет услышать. 

— Ты — не худший вариант, — наконец с грехом пополам заканчивает фразу Баки, когда чувствует, что молчание слишком затянулось. 

На мгновение в комнате снова воцаряется угнетающая тишина. 

— Господи, — говорит Старк, снова, роняя голову в руки, нервно растирая глаза. — Ну, спасибо тебе, Барнс. От таких заверений аж яйца поджимаются. В твоем стиле. Мне сразу охренеть, как полегчало.

Он все так же лежит на расстоянии от Баки, тело напряжено, хмурое лицо отвернуто. 

Это _нечестно_ — Баки хочет, чтобы Старк сказал, что ему надо, что Баки должен сказать. Он и так уже сделал сегодня все, что мог, пытаясь предугадать потребности Старка, обеспечить его безопасность, даже комфорт — но каким-то образом Баки умудрился сделать все ещё хуже. Он чувствует себя еще более виноватым, пристыженным, чем до всей этой херни с травмами и гребаными наручниками. 

— Прости, — говорит он. Потом думает и через секунду добавляет, — Тебе не обязательно меня наказывать, если ты не хочешь. Это была просто просьба. Конечно, все это полностью на твое усмотрение. 

Старк только снова вздрагивает, поднимает плечо, чтобы сильнее заслонить лицо. Баки наблюдает, как его грудь несколько раз тяжело поднимается и опускается.

— Просто уйди, Барнс. Пожалуйста, просто выметайся. Прямо сейчас, — в конце концов тихо произносит Старк. 

Указание. Наконец-то. 

Баки уже на полпути, к своим апартаментам, когда он понимает, что он так и не возбудился сегодня, что Старк так и не заставил его кончить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внеочередеая глава в честь слухов о новом трейлере к Infinity War, которые свели меня с ума! ))


	7. Chapter 7

Вот кое-что о Стиве: он светит, словно ослепительное солнце. От его золотого сияния исчезают тени под глазами Старка, выцветают синяки на коже. 

Каждый раз, как они оказываются вместе в одном помещении, Стив словно притягивает Старка к себе. Старк невольно распрямляется, суетится, машет руками, принимает одну жеманную позу за другой, ни на минуту не замолкая, но в конечном итоге он всегда обращается лицом к Стиву: так же, как стрелка компаса сначала колеблется, но всегда, в итоге, указывает на север. 

Большая часть утра прошла на встречах, и Баки много наблюдал за Стивом и Старком: как легко и непринужденно они общаются, как им комфортно вместе, так, как никому из них не бывает рядом с ним. 

Баки все еще думает об этом, когда он заходит в пентхаус тем вечером. Он не стучится. Наружная дверь теперь настроена таким образом, чтобы распознавать его, и открывается автоматически. Он может так же легко попасть в апартаменты Старка, как и в свои. 

Сегодня он пришел раньше, чем обычно, но Баки уже чувствует подступающую тревогу, напряжение. Давление в висках и зуд под кожей с каждым днем приходят все раньше. Он старался выдерживать двадцати четырех часовые интервалы между перезагрузками, но это становится все труднее.

Баки уже в прихожей и направляется к спальне Старка, когда из кухни-бара, примыкающего к гостиной, доносится голос. Голос Стива. 

— Мне правда кажется, что ему намного лучше. С каждым днем, он все меньше похож на Солдата и все больше — на моего друга, — говорит он. 

Стив говорит о _нем_. Баки пятится и непроизвольно вжимается спиной в стену, стоит тихо, как тень. Из его позиции хорошо видно бар — видно Стива, отражающегося в зеркале за барной стойкой. И Старка. 

Старк отпускает какую-то шутку, расплываясь в улыбке, и Стив смеется в ответ. Баки видит мягкую, расслабленную линию плечей Старка. Думает о том далеком времени, в прошлой жизни, когда причиной этой беззаботной, до боли знакомой улыбки на прекрасном лице Стива был он сам.

— Знаешь, некоторое время назад я снова начал беспокоиться, — продолжает Стив, и Баки хорошо слышит его четкий голос, — Что он регрессирует. У него опять появился этот отсутствующий взгляд, и он… я не знаю.... он начал неожиданно застывать в самые неподходящие моменты. Но последнее время — он снова стал похож на _себя_.

Стив расслаблен, челюсть у него чуть отвисает, а значит, он уже выпил не один напиток, крепленый янтарно-желтой настойкой, которую Тор иногда привозит из Асгарда — единственный алкоголь, который действует на Стива. Старк взял за правило держать его во всех барах в Башне. 

Старк стоит за барной стойкой, протирая стакан краем заткнутого за пояс полотенца, взгляд прикован к работе. Он спрашивает ровным голосом:

— Да? Ты думаешь? Ты не замечал за ним ничего… необычного в последнее время? Никаких странностей за нашим одноруким чудом? — недобро усмехается Старк, в то время, как Стив рассерженно впивается в него взглядом. 

— Замолчи, это не смешно, — обрывает он. Потом голос Стива становится тише, словно он разговаривает сам с собой, — Боже, Тони, если бы ты знал, что ему пришлось пережить, те вещи, что они с ним делали… — Баки видит, как Старк напрягается, видит, как опускаются его плечи. Тем временем Стив не обращает на это внимания и продолжает, — Кое-что было в материалах дела, остальное я прочел между строк… Это ужасно. _Бесчеловечно_. Это невозможно описать словами… Даже с _животными_ так не поступают. 

Стив замолкает, сгорбившись над своим напитком. Баки знает, что находится в материалах дела: там — достаточно, но ничего даже близкого к полной картине… всего. Стиву нельзя знать остального, его нужно оградить. 

Старк отпускает полотенце и нависает над баром, опираясь на руки. Он опускает голову, долго и внимательно изучает взглядом мраморную столешницу.

— Барнс — сильный, — в конце концов говорит он, низким, почти дрожащим голосом, словно пытается сам себя убедить. — Он — борец.

Стив поднимает глаза:

— Сильный? — с нежностью отзывается он. — Черт, конечно, он — сильный. Да он самый крутой, стойкий парень из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Скорми ему молоток — он тебе гвозди высрет, мой Баки. Он — потрясающий. Я так им горжусь. 

Баки сглатывает, беззвучно. 

Старк какое-то время стоит, не шевелясь, потом говорит:

— Если бы он попросил тебя кое-что сделать… для него… кое-что личное, щекотливое, ты бы сделал? — Старк мимолетом вскидывает глаза, затем продолжает, — Даже если бы от этого могли возникнуть… проблемы? Или тебе было неловко или… — он замолкает и снова принимается усиленно протирать стакан. 

Баки остолбенел, его тело и разум застыли. _Какого черта Старк делает?_

Но Стив всего лишь выглядит озадаченным внезапной сменой разговора.

— Ты имеешь в виду… помочь Баки с чем-то? — с недоумением спрашивает он. — Конечно, да я бы жизнь за него положил, не задавая вопросов. Тони, после всего, через что Баки прошел, что он пережил, он заслуживает всего, _всего_ , что я могу для него сделать. 

Баки перестает дышать. Из своего укрытия, он наблюдает, как Старк мнется, облизывает губы, открывает рот, чтобы… 

— Но самое потрясающее то, — не обращая внимания продолжает Стив, — Что Баки _не нужна_ моя помощь. Я следил за ним, и спрашивал его… и висел над душой, так, что он начал беситься, но он — _в порядке_ , — Стив усмехается, делает еще один глоток своего напитка. 

— То есть, конечно, ему все еще нужна психотерапия и немного поработать над навыками общения и все такое… — Стив вскидывает взгляд и пристально смотрит в широко распахнутые карие глаза Старка. — Но, Боже, Тони, я так боялся, в начале, что… что они _сломали_ его, что после всего, мне никогда не удастся вернуть назад моего друга. Что я останусь совсем _один_. Навсегда, — голос Стива немного ломается в конце, и он снова опускает глаза. 

В груди у Баки все сводит. Он видит, как на лице Старка промелькивает нечто похожее, болезненное. 

— Я знаю, что это эгоистично, — продолжает Стив. Его немного развезло от алкоголя. — Наверное, я эгоист. Но просто я так счастлив от того, что каждый день вижу, как он нормально ведет себя, лучше… лучше, чем я вообще мог позволить себе мечтать, когда мы еще искали его. Боже, ему гораздо лучше. 

На мгновение на лице Старка появляется какое-то беззащитное выражение, и кажется, что оно вот-вот разобьется вдребезги под взглядом Баки. Но он быстро сметает его, закрывается, словно намертво захлопывает дверь, когда Стив вновь смотрит на него. 

— Постой… почему мы вообще об этом разговариваем? — спрашивает Стив. — Баки о чем-то попросил _тебя_? 

Старк сразу кривится в подобии своей привычной ухмылки — его защитный рефлекс — но эта гримаса не сочетается с его пустым, отсутствующим взглядом. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то обезоруживающее, отвлекающее…

— Наташа сказала мне, что он приходил к тебе, чтобы починить протез, — не обращая внимания продолжает Стив, — Я знаю, что это не совсем удобно, что у тебя миллион других проектов, над которыми ты работаешь… но, Тони — пожалуйста. Ты лучший, самый квалифицированный в этой области специалист — эта штука слишком навороченная, слишком опасная, чтобы ее трогал кто-то другой. 

Стив вскидывает взгляд и замечает потрясенное выражение на лице Старка. Видимо, он принимает это за что-то другое: нежелание или опасение, или, возможно, раздражение, потому как… 

— Пожалуйста, Тони, — говорит Стив, умоляет. — Если не ради него, то — _ради меня_. Он — мой друг. Пожалуйста, он нуждается в тебе. Пообещай мне, что ты поможешь ему, что ты сделаешь все, о чем он просит. 

Баки отстраняется от стены и бесшумно скользит по прихожей к спальне Старка, стремясь как можно быстрее оказаться внутри, но…

...не быстрее, чем он слышит...

— Обещаю, — слышит он шепот Старка. 

~

Когда Старк обнаруживает Баки в своей постели несколько часов спустя, его глаза на мгновение округляются, но в остальном он выглядит не слишком шокированным.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — устало бросает он и направляется к кровати, на ходу стягивая одежду.

Баки тупо кивает. Он уже разделся, подготовился. Прижатые к бокам руки крепко сжимают покрывало, сопротивляясь тревожным звоночкам в его голове — крошечным перескокам времени — от которых у него перед глазами все мелькает, как в смутно припоминаемых фильмах из детства. 

Баки изо всех сил старается ровно и глубоко дышать. Усилием воли пытается заставить Старка поторопиться, возбудиться и уже скорее трахнуть его. «Требуется немедленная перезагрузка», — думает он. 

— Барнс, ты в порядке? — слышит он нерешительный голос Старка. — Видок у тебя еще более отсутствующий и зловещий, чем обычно… — Старк осекается, когда Баки поворачивается к нему. Видимо на его лице проступает что-то отчаянное — паника или страх, или ужас — потому что Старк напрягается, его глаза округляется. Он протягивает руку…

Баки тут же рефлексивно отшатывается от угрозы, и Старк застывает, опускает руку. Баки судорожно пытается втянуть в легкие воздух, старается сфокусироваться на лице Старка, расслабить напряженные, подрагивающие мышцы, выглядеть открытым, покладистым, привлекательным для куратора….

— Пожалуйста, — слышит он свой собственный сиплый голос, хотя он даже не уверен, о чем именно он просит: «Пожалуйста, скорей», или «Пожалуйста, не надо», или «Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы это прекратилось». 

Он чувствует себя беззащитным, чувствует, что теряет над собой контроль. Он должен был намного раньше предупредить Старка, но Стив все никак не уходил… ухудшение никогда еще не наступило так стремительно … он должен был что-нибудь придумать, найти способ… его накажут за то, что он позволил, чтобы все зашло так далеко — _полное обнуление неизбежно…_

— Перевернись, раздвинь ноги, — прорывается через хаос в его голове голос Старка. Баки никогда раньше не слышал от него такого тона. Повелительного и, в тоже время — напуганного.

Тело Баки неуклюже спешит подчиниться. Он переворачивается на живот, широко разводит колени, приподнимает бедра, утыкается лицом в подушку. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста», — мысленно повторяет он, словно мантру. Его искореженный разум не в состоянии формулировать связанные мысли. 

Баки чувствует, как что-то — как пальцы Старка — касаются его дырки, и он тут же подается им навстречу, не стесняясь своего желания, своего отчаяния. 

— Погоди, приятель, — слышит он голос Старка. Баки смутно различает хлюпающие звуки смазки по коже — Старк судорожно дрочит себе, пытаясь возбудиться — и Баки стонет в подушку. От безысходности. От ужаса. «Пожалуйста, — думает он, — Пожалуйста». 

— Тихо, тихо… Сейчас, потерпи, — успокаивает Старк, но Баки не может, он _не может…_

Вдруг, он чувствует, как в него проталкиваются пальцы Старка: два, потом — все три.

Старк вгоняет их до упора, поворачивает, двигает внутри, и Баки ахает от неожиданности. Старк не вводил пальцы внутрь Баки с того самого первого раза, и шок от происходящего помогает Баки удержаться на краю реальности и вернуть свой разум из бездны. 

Конечно, пальцев _недостаточно_ , ему нужен _член_ Старка, нужна обволакивающая его внутренности сперма, но всё же пальцы — это якорь, который помогает ему зацепиться, спасательный круг, который держит его на поверхности, и Баки насаживается на них, ахая, фокусируясь на том, как растягиваются мышцы, на ощущении другого тела рядом с ним, внутри него. 

К тому времени, как Старк наконец-то, наконец-то пристраивается сзади, когда он вынимает пальцы и подводит член, Баки рыдает, корчится на кровати, терзает простыни и матрас, и подушки под собой. Он чувствует, что обнуление все ближе и ближе, чувствует, как в его голове подступает пустота — необъятная и неумолимая, и _ужасающая_. 

Баки бешено насаживается, как только, чувствует головку члена, проникающую в его дырку. Он чувствует руки Старка тревожно ложащиеся на его бедра, пытающиеся придержать его… 

— Пожалуйста трахни… трахни меня, мне нужно… — слышит он свои стоны, сильнее насаживаясь на член Старка. — Глубже, еще, пожалуйста… — он жалобно скулит с каждым выдохом, страх накрывает его волнами. 

И Старк наконец-то подчиняется. Он впивается пальцами в бедра Баки и толкается в него, грубо берет его, дает Зимнему то, что ему нужно. Баки рвано дышит, сотрясается под жесткими толчками — _пожалуйста…_

Когда он чувствует, как сперма Старка начинает выплёскиваться глубоко внутри него, горячая и влажная — это как первый луч света после кошмара, как первый глоток воздуха после льда.

После Старк слезает с него, перекатывается на спину, несколько минут просто лежит рядом с Баки, тяжело дыша, уставившись пустыми, невидящими глазами в потолок. 

Баки все еще чувствует, как дрожит его тело, все ещё чувствует постепенно отступающие леденящие всплески ужаса и уходящий из его крови адреналин. Он все еще чувствует, как его плечи сотрясаются от беззвучных рыданий. 

Баки утыкается лицом в сложенные замком руки и дышит. Дышит. 

~

— Давай больше так не будем. Никогда, — говорит Старк после долгого времени, когда они наконец немного пришли в себя. Он убирает с лица руку, щурится, осторожно переводит взгляд на Баки, — _Это что вообще такое было?_

Баки сглатывает, потом с усилием переворачивается на спину. Старку нравится, когда он может видеть его лицо.

— Мне становится хуже, — наконец говорит он в потолок. — Механизм аварийной блокировки теперь срабатывает быстрее между перезагрузками. 

Он слышит, как Старк громко выдыхает. Следит краем глаза, как Старк закрывает лицо руками, трет глаза. Вид у него изнеможенный. Но когда через какое-то время он снова начинает говорить — его голос ровный, тон — деловой.

— Ладно, давай взглянем на имеющиеся данные, — говорит он. — Я тра.. то есть, у нас был сеанс вчера ночью в… во сколько? В районе полуночи? — Старк бросает взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке, — А сейчас только десять. Когда ты начал чувствовать, что тебе нужно… нужна перезагрузка? 

Баки хочет соврать, или хотя бы немного исказить правду, но это бессмысленно. И, к тому же, правда всё равно выйдет наружу. Так что он честно отвечает. Потом продолжает, рассказывает Старку о том, как давление в висках, которое появляется за несколько часов до того, как начинаются заминки, с каждым днем приходит все раньше.

— Хорошо, — наконец мягко произносит Старк. — Похоже, что между перезагрузками у нас остается окно в восемнадцать часов. На всякий случай, лучше, наверное, не оставлять больше шестнадцати часов, — он замолкает, потом тихо добавляет, словно сам себе, — Я хочу утром сделать еще один скан твоей головы. Возможно имплантанты сдвинулись или произошли какие-то другие изменения. Не вижу логики в том, чтобы тебе требовались такие частые перезагрузки. Это абсолютно непрактично и не работало бы во время миссий, даже для отморозков из ГИДРы… — он затихает, погрузившись в раздумья. 

Через какое-то время Старк вздыхает, снова трет лицо рукой. Потом слезает с кровати и направляется к ванной. 

— Я устал, пойду в душ первым, — бросает он через плечо. — На этот раз _ты_ можешь поменять чертово белье, тем более, что ты сам его порвал. 

Баки хлопает глазами вслед удаляющейся спине Старка:

— Ты.. ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — спрашивает он.

Старк останавливается, поворачивается лицом к кровати. Вид у него осунувшийся, изможденный. 

— Нам всё равно с утра придется опять этим заниматься, так что можешь с тем же успехом оставаться, — устало говорит он, потом добавляет, — Кто-нибудь заметит и непременно заинтересуется, если ты будешь шастать туда-сюда по ночам, пробираясь в мою спальню. Так, по крайней мере, вероятность сокращается вдвое. 

Старк поднимает глаза и на секунду встречается взглядом с Баки. Невеселое подобие его привычной ухмылки застывает на его лице. 

— В любом случае, в этой долбаной кровати полно места. С тех пор, как Пеппер собрала вещи и ушла. 

~

Гораздо позже, Баки тихо лежит в кровати Старка. Свет выключен. Он закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, делая глубокие, равномерные вдохи. Лежит не шевелясь, внимательно прислушивается к звукам, доносящимся с другой стороны кровати. 

В конце концов, Старк перестает ворочаться и засыпает. 

Баки проводит живой рукой по мягким, свежим простыням из египетского хлопка в 1500 нитей. Это не самое плохое, что ему приходилось делать в жизни, думает он, далеко не самое плохое. Это даже не трудно, и совсем не больно. 

Он не думает о своей спальне, своем личном, безопасном пространстве, теперь — вне досягаемости. Не думает о том, как матрас под ним похож на мягкий зефир, в который можно провалиться и утонуть. Не думает о том, что первым делом с утра, он будет раздвигать ноги для Старка.

Баки спит.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К данной главе у автора стояло предупреждение:
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вы дочитали до этого места, то вряд ли вас еще может что-то шокировать. Однако эта глава, возможно, еще жестче, чем предыдущие. Пристегните ремни, за рулем — Рамлоу.

И все это не так уж и плохо, не так уж и ужасно. Если не считать нескольких напряженных ночей в самом начале.

Старк вообще теперь спит в своей постели в лучшем случае через раз — а то и реже — поэтому большую часть времени его чертова кровать в полном распоряжении Баки.

Они приспосабливаются к новому темпу, привыкают к новому распорядку: Баки ждет, когда Стив пойдет спать (ровно в 22:00 каждый вечер, как часы, как настоящий солдат), затем направляется в пентхаус. Он раздевается, подготавливается и ждет Старка, который притаскивается час спустя, воняя алкоголем и машинным маслом. Потом Баки раздвигает ноги и Старк трахает его — методично, эффективно — на все обычно уходит полчаса, не больше. 

После, Старк выскальзывает из него, перекатывается, встает и уходит в душ. Баки слушает, как шумит вода, пока меняет простыни — дорогие, накрахмаленные, свежевыглаженные, из неисчерпаемого запаса Старка — и ждет своей очереди. Старк не глядя минует его на обратном пути. 

К тому времени, как Баки выходит из душа, Старк уже спит на своей стороне кровати (или по крайней мере дипломатично притворяется) или его вовсе нет — ушел на всю ночь, спустился обратно в мастерскую. И всё же, он всегда возвращается к рассвету и добросовестно трахает Баки перед тем, как отключиться, упрямо повернувшись спиной. 

Однако, втянуться в эту рутину у них получается не сразу.

Первые несколько ночей оказываются непростыми. У Баки очень чуткий сон: стоит Старку пошевелиться и матрасу спружинить, как Баки мгновенно просыпается и резко садится в постели. Адреналин ледяными волнами разливается по его застывшему телу. Он слушает, как бешено колотится сердце, не дышит, ждет, когда тяжелая рука ляжет ему на бедро, на член. 

— Господи, Барнс, — доносится с противоположного края кровати голос Старка, когда это происходит в седьмой или восьмой раз. — Знаешь, я не собираюсь кидаться на тебя посреди ночи. 

— Прости, — отзывается Баки, все еще стараясь успокоить сердцебиение. — Прости, просто я никогда ни с кем раньше не спал в одной кровати, кроме как… — «Кроме как с кураторами, которые держали меня под боком, чтобы всю ночь трахать в свое удовольствие», — не говорит он, но, видимо, это понятно по голосу. 

— Господи, — шепчет Старк, и Баки слышит, как он сглатывает перед тем, как снова начать, — А сколько… сколько тебе вообще лет? 

Баки знает, что на самом деле вопрос заключается не в этом. Он рассматривает смутные очертания высоко подвешенной люстры, ему хочется, чтобы Старк поскорее снова заснул. 

— Сержанту Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу было двадцать три, когда он в первый раз оказался в плену у ГИДРы, двадцать пять — во второй, — наконец отвечает Баки. — Зимний Солдат вышел на свободу семьдесят один год спустя. 

— Господи Боже, — говорит Старк после долгой паузы. Потом, к счастью, замолкает. Баки закрывает глаза, дышит, ждет пока Старк заснет. 

_Зимний парит. Ему тепло и спокойно. Он расслаблен. Боли нет. Нет льда, нет крови. Он прижимается к теплу, купается в окружающем его мягком сиянии, тело приятно гудит. Он видит перед собой смеющиеся голубые глаза…_

_— Мать твою, ты бы себя видел, — рявкает прямо над ухом издевательский голос._

_Зимний распахивает глаза и видит тянущегося к нему куратора, чувствует, как тот грубо хватает его вставший во сне член и резко дергает. От неожиданности Зимний жалобно взвизгивает, и куратор смеётся._

_— Тебе все мало, да? Не можешь без этого? Тебя вся команда отымела на сухую прошлой ночью, а ты опять готов и рвешься в бой._

_Зимний сдерживает новый стон, рефлекторно переводя взгляд на лицо куратора. За окном обшарпанного отеля брезжит рассвет, и в этом тусклом свете Зимний видит глубоко посаженные, прищуренные глаза, темные волосы, тень щетины на суровой, квадратной челюсти, губы, изогнутые в зловещую ухмылку._

_Куратор безжалостно крутит запястьем, сильнее сжимает, ногтями впивается в чувствительную плоть Зимнего и… Боль заставляет его снова вскрикнуть._

_— Нравится, да? — усмехается куратор. — Сейчас ты у меня покричишь, — он нависает над Зимним и резко заводит его ногу высоко вверх, открывая доступ. Затем плюет в руку, мажет свой член, равнодушно надавливает на израненную, до сих пор не зажившую дырку Зимнего._

_— Я смотрю, ты еще весь мокрый с прошлой ночи, а шлюха? — кряхтит куратор, толкаясь вперёд, и Зимний ахает, отворачивает лицо, чувствует, как невольно сжимается в ответ на вторгающуюся, режущую боль. «Не надо», — говорит он себе, в панике, в ужасе, — «будет не так больно, если расслабиться»._

_Член с трудом проникает внутрь, и куратор кряхтит от напряжения, потом расслабляется, когда нежная кожа вокруг неизбежно надрывается. Свежая кровь облегчает проникновение и куратор ускоряет движения, толкается резче, грубее. Зимний закрывает глаза. Слышит, как из него вырывается долгий, мучительный, наполненный страхом звук. Чувствует, как из уголков глаз выползают слезы._

_Куратор с размаху бьет его по лицу тыльной стороной руки._

_— Не убегай от меня.... — огрызается он, потом бросает взгляд вниз, жестокие губы растягиваются в уродливой ухмылке, — И не вздумай мне потерять стояк. Давай, подрочи себе, я знаю, ты хочешь, ненасытная сучка._

_Зимний судорожно дышит от боли, с трудом протягивает руку..._

_— Не так. Протезом. Мне нравится, как ты от него дергаешься, — приказывает куратор, злорадно щурясь._

_Зимний послушно охватывает свой теперь почти невозбужденный член левой рукой — оружием — болезненно сжимает его в такт мучительным толчкам куратора. Острые края жужжащих металлических пластин царапают нежную кожу, и Зимний слышит, как снова жалобно скулит. Если он не сможет возбудиться — если не выполнит приказ — страшно подумать о том, какое наказание придумает куратор._

_— Чего ты вдруг застеснялся? — задыхается куратор, смотря вниз. Он сильнее запрокидывает и разводит Зимнему ноги, чтобы лучше видеть. В темных глазах сверкает новая угроза. — Просто подумай о том, что тебе снилось, тупой уебок. Ты думал о том, как в тебя вдалбливается мой здоровый хуй? Или Роллигса? Или, может, о заплесневелом хере старика Пирса? — он еще несколько раз грубо толкается вперед, смеясь над своей похабной шуткой, пока Зимний пытается сдержать скулеж и всё так же безуспешно дрочит свою вялую, не подающую признаков жизни плоть._

_Потом куратор, вдруг резко выдергивает свой член из Зимнего, вырывая у него еще один стон, и отталкивает протез. Куратор нависает над Зимним и прижимает свой скользкий, измазанный в крови член к его члену. Хватает жесткой рукой оба, и принимается вместе дрочить. Глаза куратора злобно сверкают, и Зимний чувствует свежую волну ледяного страха, разливающегося по венам._

_— Нет, ты думал о какой-то своей шлюшке, которую ты раньше трахал, так? Когда еще был человеком? — куратор снова смеется, негромко и зло, и продолжает, — Давай-ка, подумай о ней. Я хочу, чтобы ты представлял её лицо на месте моей чертовски привлекательной рожи, шлюха. Пока я дрочу тебе, пока ты кончаешь от моей руки._

_Зимний чувствует проступающий на коже холодный пот. Он ненавидит такие игры. Они оставляют его беззащитным, он не может отвлечься, спрятаться внутри своих мыслей…_

_— Рассказывай, — говорит куратор, водя рукой по их членам. Вопреки всему, Зимний чувствует, как возбуждается под беспощадными натиском. Вместе с этим чувством приходит противное, жалкое облегчение. Возможно теперь куратор не станет его наказывать, возможно…_

_— Ну, описывай ее, — снова говорит куратор, его голос еще жестче, чем до этого. — Высокая и пышная, с огромными сиськами, в которые можно уткнуться лицом?_

_Зимний судорожно сглатывает, пытаясь хоть что-то придумать в ответ. Он не… он не знает, не помнит, во сне не было лица, только размытый образ, мимолетный и отдающий теплом..._

_— Я сказал, рассказывай, сука, — шипит на него сверху куратор, и в его глазах начинает разгораться настоящая злость. — Говори, пока у меня не кончилось терпение и я не придумал другой способ разговорить тебя. Шевели мозгами, тупой уебок — какого цвета у нее были волосы? — он сдавливает головку члена Зимнего, заставляя его снова вскрикнуть от боли…_

_— Светлые… светлые волосы, — слышит Зимний свой сиплый голос и сразу же ненавидит себя за то, что позволил словам вырваться наружу. Его охватывает какое-то новое чувство, похожее на подкатывающую тошноту. И это чувство в сто раз сильнее, чем дикая боль в его разорванной дырке, сильнее, чем ненавистные спазмы удовольствия, вымученные куратором из его члена._

_Куратор скалится в ответ, его акульи зубы поблескивают в тусклом утреннем свете. Он ускоряется, наклоняется ниже, нависая на локтях, прерывисто дыша, приближаясь к финишу. Издеваться над Зимним вот так — влезая в его запуганную голову — гораздо интереснее и веселее, чем просто по-обыкновению издеваться над его телом._

_— Молодец, — хрипит он, — Высокая, грудастая блондинка — мне нравится. У тебя был неплохой вкус, сучка. Теперь, думай о ней и кончай вместе со мной, — куратор наваливается на Зимнего, убирая руку, и прижимается, трется об него. Потная кожа скользит по коже. Член по члену. Куратор тяжело дышит, приближаясь к развязке, и Зимний закрывает глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться на ощущениях. Он ни о чем не думает, ни о чем…_

_— Глаза, — огрызается куратор, в самом конце, — Какого, блядь, цвета они были?_

_Зимний распахивает глаза, застывает от шока, от ужаса, от того, что мутный, расплывчатый образ в его сознании, вдруг резко проясняется в кристально четкую, ужасающую картинку: светлые волосы, теплая, непринужденная улыбка и…_

_— Голубые, голубые, они были голубыми, — всхлипывает, стонет Зимний, пока кончает и кончает._

— Барнс, ты в порядке? — произносит взволнованный голос, прямо над ухом.

Баки распахивает глаза и видит нависающее прямо над ним лицо: темный, тяжелый взгляд, черные волосы, тень щетины на острой, угловатой челюсти. Баки шарахается назад. В панике, в ужасе.

Он забивается в изголовье, отчаянно стараясь увернуться, когда, наконец, узнает тревогу в широко распахнутых глазах. Когда узнает застывшее лицо Старка. Баки медленно опускает руки, старается сдержать отрывистые, судорожные вздохи.

— Господи боже, твою мать, — слышит он через мгновение шепот Старка. Баки отводит взгляд, потом снова смотрит на Старка. Чувствует, как колотится в груди сердце. За огромными окнами пентхауса начинает брезжить рассвет, и этого тусклого света достаточно, чтобы разглядеть беспокойство на усталом бледном лице Старка. 

Баки дышит. Он _заставляет_ свое тело расслабиться. Снова смотрит в окно. Утро. У них нет на это времени. И… он не хочет об этом думать. Не хочет отвечать на все незаданные вслух, укоризненные, невыносимые вопросы, которые повисают между ними. Которые всегда стоят между ними. 

Баки заставляет себя откинуться назад, развести ноги. Глубоко, судорожно вздыхает. Снова бросает взгляд на Старка. Тот все еще пристально вглядывается в него, замерев.

Баки закрывает глаза, не двигается…

— Можешь сегодня взять меня сзади? — спрашивает он.

Баки все еще чувствует привкус желчи во рту, тошноту в желудке. Он не может сейчас смотреть в темные глаза Старка, пока тот его трахает. Не сейчас. 

~

После этого Старк все чаще уходит в мастерскую после вечерних сеансов.

Они находят новый ритм, привыкают к нему. Привыкают молча, не глядя, проходить мимо друг друга, словно тени в ночи, почти не соприкасаясь — даже когда трахаются.

И если Старк выглядит все более измученным, если его глаза все чаще усталые и красные, опоясанные черными тенями…

Что ж. Баки ничего не может с этим поделать. Он не выгонял Старка из его собственной чертовой постели. И, по крайней мере, Старку _можно_ уходить ночью. Он свободен идти, куда вздумается. В отличие от самого Баки. 

Так что Баки не беспокоится. Он старается об этом не думать.

Старается игнорировать резь в животе, каждый раз, как он слышит взволнованный голос Стива, спрашивающего своего друга: «Тони, сколько ты уже сегодня выпил?»

И: «Что с тобой происходит?»

И: «Ты в порядке?»


	9. Chapter 9

Вот кое-что о Стиве: он — связующее звено между ними. Он держит их вместе, словно веревка. Стоит между ними стеной. 

Они оба это понимают. И игнорируют. Продолжают жить своими хреновыми жизнями, обходят tправду стороной. Это то, что нельзя сказать вслух. Но несмотря на все уловки, всё осторожное молчание, последствия всего невысказанного между ними — _Стива_ — всё же достигают критической точки. Кульминация наступает, когда они меньше всего этого ждут. 

Баки просыпается с чувством скованности в левом плече. Не то, чтобы это ощущение было болезненным, но, во всяком случае, оно достаточно неприятно, чтобы доставлять неудобство. Протезу требуется техобслуживание.

Позже становится понятно, что Баки должен был сразу что-нибудь сказать — как только Старк ввалился утром в пентхаус — или ему нужно было вовсе молчать. Но он еще плохо соображал спросонья, и ему так же, как и Старку не терпелось покончить с перезагрузкой.

К тому времени, как Баки снова вспомнил об этом на выходе из душа, было уже слишком поздно. Старк уже отключился на кровати после очередной бессонной ночи в мастерской, или где он там шляется в последнее время. Так что Баки просто забил на это и свалил из пентхауса, решив, что всегда сможет потом спуститься в мастерскую Старка, если неприятное ощущение не пройдет. 

И уже только после завтрака, только после утренней пробежки со Стивом, после часа, потерянного на кушетке у мозгоправа — он снова замечает эту скованность. На этот раз дела обстоят хуже: протез пока работает, но все идет к потере подвижности. 

Он как раз направляется в мастерскую, когда случайно натыкается на Старка в общей кухне на главном жилом этаже Башни. Тот делает кофе. Похоже, что он только что выполз из постели. 

— Будь добр менять капсулы, если пользуешься моей кофеваркой наверху, — раздраженно бросает он в адрес Баки. — Меня достало первым делом с утра тащиться сюда. 

Баки решает не напоминать, что сейчас уже давно не утро.

Он рассказывает о проблеме с протезом. Ждет, что Старк отправит его в подвал, в мастерскую. Они всегда обычно занимаются ремонтом там. Но Старк только рассматривает протез с секунду, потом берет свою кружку и идет к двери на противоположной стороне общей комнаты. Баки и раньше замечал эту дверь, но не придавал ей особого значения, решив, что это, скорее всего, подсобное помещение. 

Дверь автоматически открывается перед Старком, как только они подходят, и Баки следует за ним. Помещение оказывается несколько больше, чем Баки предполагал. Всюду по стенам расположены гудящие, перемигивающиеся сервера. Посреди комнаты — доходящий до пояса верстак с разбросанными на нем инструментами: отвертками, гаечными ключами и прочими.

— Добро пожаловать в мозг ДЖАРВИСа, — говорит ему Старк. — Ну, или один из них, — он расчищает место и жестом подзывает Баки. Вид у него все еще уставший, раздраженный. Впрочем, теперь это его дежурный вид. Баки кладет руку на край верстака, туда, куда указывает Старк. 

Старк берет отвертку и принимается ковыряться в верхних пластинах. 

— Послушай, я наконец получил снимки из лаборатории. Новые снимки твоей головы, — говорит Старк спустя некоторое время. Он не отрывает взгляда от работы, и Баки чувствует, как что-то отпускает, когда Старк вывинчивает один из шурупов. — Нам будет нужна медицинская консультация, моих знаний в неврологии тут недостаточно. Хочешь записаться к своим врачам или?..

— Нет, — резко отвечает Баки. Медперсонал всегда задает слишком много вопросов. Они еще умудрятся вовлечь психиатров — у них это как-то всегда получается. И Стива.

Старк молча косится на него:

— Ладно, — говорит он спустя мгновенье, — Я, наверное, смогу найти кого-нибудь из биотехнологов, наврать и припахать в помощь. Подумаешь, еще одна ложь в чертовом море секретов и полуправд, в котором я и так уже по уши...

Вот и хорошо, думает Баки, уже не обращая внимания на болтовню Старка. Он знает, что эти слова всё равно предназначаются не ему. Старк может сам с этим разбираться, может разговаривать с кем вздумается. Баки и так знает, что это бесполезно — медицина тут бессильна. Только перезагрузки. 

И вообще, Баки ненавидит ходить по врачам, они заставляют его…

Он застывает, смотрит на приоткрытую дверь.

— Барнс, в чем дело, я еще… — недовольно начинает Старк, когда протез дергается под отверткой, но потом и он тоже слышит. Кто-то… два человека идут по примыкающему холлу. Они направляются на кухню. Легкие пружинистые шаги, приближающиеся голоса…

Стив и Наташа, понимает Баки. Они разговаривают между собой, смеются. Баки расслабляется. 

Он смотрит на Старка, ждет, пока тот что-нибудь скажет, направится к двери. Выдаст их присутствие. Но Старк не двигается. Он молча копается в протезе. 

Видимо, подслушивать можно, если этим занимается сам Старк. 

— Ну конечно, я прислушиваюсь к тебе, — говорит Стив по ту сторону двери. Баки слышит в его голосе улыбку. — Я же пошел с Шэрон на ужин, как ты просила. Из этого просто ничего не вышло. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Наташин голос звучит так, будто она закатывает глаза. — Тогда, как насчет Клэр из пиара? Она тут на днях спрашивала про тебя. 

— Клэр? — сомневается Стив, — Тебе не кажется, что она немного… ну я не знаю, странновата? 

— Ты никогда не даешь девчонкам шанс, — укоризненно говорит Наташа, и Стив самокритично усмехается. Их голоса постепенно удаляются — в сторону кухни — но их всё равно прекрасно слышно. Баки снова бросает взгляд на Старка, но тот упорно смотрит вниз, руки заняты делом.

— Хорошо, если дамы тебя не интересуют… как насчет парней? — снова говорит Наташа. — Ммм… Как насчет того парня, которого Сэм привел с собрания ветеранов на прошлой неделе — как там его? Мэтт… или Марк, что-то типа того? Я видела, как ты на него смотрел.

Баки изо всех сил концентрируется на том, чтобы протез не дернулся. Он слышит резкий выдох слева, но Старк всё так же молчит, продолжая работать. 

— Брось, Нат, — возражает Стив, смеясь, — Я его видел один раз в жизни, да и то — ровно пять минут. 

Баки чувствует болезненный укол в плече, когда Старк задевает что-то чувствительное. Он машинально вскидывает взгляд — на секунду ему кажется, что руки Старка трясутся. Тот отворачивается от взгляда Баки. Осторожно откладывает отвертку и берет другой инструмент. 

— Ну, если тебе нужен кто-то, с кем тебя связывает прошлое… — не сдается Наташа, и Баки слышит в ее голосе новые, дразнящие нотки, — …как насчет Баки? Я не раз замечала, как ты и на него смотришь.

Баки чувствует, что по всему телу проходит судорога. От этого внезапного движения, его протез ударяется о плоскогубцы, почти выбивая их из рук Старка — хотя Баки только смутно это понимает. Его восприятие сузилось до того, что происходит на кухне. До голоса Стива:

— Что?.. _Баки_? Ты не можешь серьезно… — шокировано начинает Стив, — Что за глупо… Баки нравятся _девушки_. И в любом случае, он… он мой лучший друг. 

— И? — парирует Наташа. — Не думаю, что это повод не заводить отношения. Наоборот, это — плюс, хорошая стартовая…

— Нат, я серьезно, — перебивает Стив, явно намереваясь раз и навсегда объяснить ей, — Баки всегда был… дамским угодником. Он не.. мы не думали друг о друге в этом смысле. Конечно, я его люблю, но.. не так… — голос Стива стихает.

Баки слышит какой-то тихий скрипучий звук. Смотрит вниз: металлическая рука впилась в край столешницы с такой силой, что образовалась вмятина. Баки осторожно расслабляет пальцы. Снова косится на Старка, ожидая недовольства. В груди — пустота. 

Старк не обращает на него внимания. Он уставился на дверь, словно хочет глазами просверлить тяжелое дерево. Руки Старка застыли над протезом, в правой — зажаты плоскогубцы. Похоже, что он совсем забыл о Баки. 

— Дамским угодником, говоришь? — с иронией повторяет Наташа, потом задумчиво продолжает, — Может, мне тогда стоит его познакомить с девчонками. Если у них всё равно ничего не получается с тобой…

— Нет… не надо, — вдруг резко обрывает ее Стив. Воцаряется молчание, затем Стив спешно продолжает, — Прости, просто я… думаю, ему не стоит сейчас начинать отношения. Ему… у него полно еще проблем, с которыми надо разобраться, прежде чем… ну, ты понимаешь. И Баки, он все еще… — он снова замолкает, разволновавшись.

Пустота у Баки в груди разрастается — заполняет живот, поднимается в горло, добираясь до головы. Он практически слышит все возможные концовки фразы Стива эхом разлетающиеся в звенящей пустоте. Незавершенные, но и без того понятные: «Баки все еще не в себе», — слышит он голос Стива, или: «он все еще опасен», или: «не прощен». 

— Барнс, — шепчет возле него Старк. Баки понимает, что обе его руки сжаты в кулаки. Он заставляет себя расслабиться, разжать пальцы, снова дать Старку доступ. Баки не смотрит на Старка, перестает вслушиваться в разговор снаружи. 

«Не имеет значения», — думает он.

Ведь не то, чтобы было сказано что-то, чего Баки и так не знает. У него нет никакого повода расстраиваться. Стив вообще слишком добр к нему. Баки знает, что недостоин Стива — никого не достоин. Стив мог сказать о нем намного больше, и это все было бы правдой. 

Баки чувствует на себе взгляд Старка, и на мгновение ему кажется, что тот собирается что-то сказать. Но Старк молчит. Баки опускает взгляд и пытается отвлечься, сфокусироваться на ощущениях в руке: давлении от инструмента, едва заметных вибрациях, бегущих вверх по плечу, когда Старк, опустив голову, вновь принимается работать над жужжащими пластинами.

Вопреки себе, Баки начинает думать о том, каково ему будет видеть Стива _вместе_ с кем-то… Он пытается представить, что почувствует, если увидит, как Стив целует кого-то. Возможно, другого мужчину. Представляет теплые, сильные руки Стива на чьем-то теле. Он старается подавить тяжелое, болезненное чувство в горле, глухую боль в груди. 

Баки будет за него рад, говорит он себе. Стив и так многим в жизни пожертвовал — многим пожертвовал ради самого Баки. Он заслуживает быть счастливым. Заслуживает всего. 

Секунда уходит у Баки на то, чтобы заметить, что руки Старка снова замерли. Когда он поднимает взгляд, то лицо Старка похоже на серую маску. Глаза снова прикованы к двери. Баки прослеживает его взгляд, прислушивается. Голоса теперь перемещаются из кухни, направляясь обратно к холлу. 

— Ты слепой, если не видишь, что он без ума от тебя, — говорит Наташа. Старк резко выдыхает. Так громко, что Стив может услышать его снаружи. Баки замирает… Но Стив слишком увлечен беседой. 

— Серьезно? Тони? — его голос звучит заинтересованно. — Я думал, он просто флиртует на автопилоте, как со всеми. Ты правда думаешь, я ему нравлюсь? 

— Господи, ты безнадежен, — смеется Наташа. Затем продолжает более тихим, мягким голосом, — Я думала, ты знаешь… и просто специально не подпускаешь его. 

— Нет, я… я правда не знал, — говорит Стив. Он уже почти вне пределов слышимости: они завернули в холл, ведущий к лифтам. — А ты уверена, что у него сейчас никого нет? Разве Брюс не говорил, что он пустился во все тяжкие после того, как Пеппер ушла?

Наташины слова теряются за звуками шагов, спускающихся по небольшой лестнице, ведущей к лобби, но ответ Стива четко слышен перед тем, как его обрывают закрывающиеся двери лифта:

— Ну, если ты права, может быть, я с ним поговорю, — медленно произносит он, и его голос наполняется теплотой. — У Тони тоже был тяжелый год. Может… может, мы оба заслуживаем радости, для разнообразия… 

Баки слышит мягкий звон смыкающихся металлических дверей, и затем — тишина. 

В голову лезет непрошенная картинка: он видит Стива, целующего Старка. Видит теплые, сильные руки Стива, скользящие по телу Старка. Думает о том, какие звуки будет издавать Старк, о том, как тот будет прижиматься к Стиву, вместо того, чтобы отшатываться, как от Баки. Думает о том, как Стив будет улыбаться, как его голубые глаза будут сиять от счастья. 

Баки старается игнорировать болезненную резь в животе. Дышит, пытается расслабиться. 

Но он не может заставить себя посмотреть на застывшего Старка. Протез тихо лежит между ними, забытый. Металлические пальцы снова крепко сжаты. 

Баки думает о том, что сделает Старк, что он скажет, если Стив… придет к нему. Глаза Старка всегда следуют за Стивом, Стив притягивает его, как магнит. Баки знает, каково это. Если Стиву нужен _Старк_ , если он может сделать Стива счастливым, тогда… 

В горле у Баки застрял ком. Он пытается открыть рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, сказать Старку, что он может смело… 

Но… Баки уже слышит в голове ответ Старка, его злой резкий голос: «И что ты мне предлагаешь с этим делать, Барнс? Думаешь, мне стоит пригласить Стива на свидание? Дневной киносеанс и ранний ужин? Потом — спокойной ночи и поцелуй в щечку, перед тем, как я побегу домой трахать тебя?»

Баки сглатывает. В этом-то и заключается проблема, мрачно думает он. Стив всегда был связующим звеном между ними — и барьером, стеной. Когда он наконец поднимает взгляд, Старк в упор глядит на него. 

И в этом открытом, беззащитном взгляде Баки видит зеркальное отражение своего собственного несчастья. Видит ту же досаду, тот же стыд, отражающийся в широких глазах Старка — и ту же пылающую неприязнь.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь живут мостры — такое предупреждение поставил автор к этой главе.

Остаток дня Баки проводит как на иголках.

Старк оставался совсем не в себе, когда они расстались. Трясущимися руками он с трудом закрутил несколько последних гаек и, грубо оттолкнув Баки в сторону, пулей вылетел из подсобки. Даже не дал Баки возможность проверить протез. 

Баки вспоминает злость и обиду в глазах Старка. Думает, остыл ли тот? Скорее всего, нет. Старк любит цепляться за свою боль, любит ее лелеять. 

Баки думает о том, чтобы отложить перезагрузку — хочет этого каждой клеткой своего тела. Но солнце едва опустилось за горизонт, а он уже чувствует напряжение в висках, чувствует пустоту на границах сознания. 

Нет ничего страшнее пустоты, говорит он себе.

Он приходит в пентхаус на час раньше обычного: достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться и успокоить нервы перед приходом Старка, но…

Когда Баки проскальзывает в хозяйскую спальню, Старк уже там. Ожидает его.

Старк развалился на середине широкой кровати, откинувшись на подушках. На лице — холодное, отсутствующее выражение. У него… уже стоит. Он дрочит себе — медленно, ритмично — и пристально смотрит на Баки покрасневшими, воспаленными глазами. 

Баки чувствует мгновенное напряжение, чувствует, как колотится сердце. От Старка разит алкоголем: запах буквально _сочится из всех его пор_. Баки чувствует его аж от самой двери, где стоит, замерев. И… в воздухе пахнет еще чем-то… чем-то странным — резкий химический запах, происхождение которого Баки определить не может. 

Баки нервно переводит глаза со Старка, и видит валяющийся на простынях стакан из-под виски, видит пустую бутылку на тумбочке. Затем его взгляд останавливается на еще одном предмете — использованном шприце с остатками мутноватой сине-зеленой жидкости. Химический запах идет оттуда. Сердце Баки уходит в пятки. 

— В чем дело, Барнс? — в этот момент спрашивает его Старк. Его пьяный голос разбивает звенящую в ушах Баки тишину. — Ты что, не рад меня видеть? Смотри, я даже _подготовился_ для тебя, — Старк разводит руки в стороны и вскидывает бедра. Баки вздрагивает от агрессии в голосе, от грубого жеста — но Старк только зло и невесело скалится в ответ и снова принимается дрочить.

Что за херню Старк себе вколол? За все месяцы, что они трахаются, Баки никогда не видел, чтобы Старк употреблял что-то сильнее алкоголя. Он чувствует холодок страха, стекающий по позвоночнику… Нельзя угадать, что сделает куратор под воздействием наркотиков. Все прежние предположения, с трудом заученные модели поведения, становятся бесполезными. 

«Требуется рекалибровка», — думает он. 

Баки не может отвести взгляд от шприца.

Старк отслеживает взгляд Баки. Щурит свои темные глаза, когда видит, на что тот смотрит. 

— Да, сегодня я раздобыл отличное средство, специально для тебя, приятель, — говорит Старк. Он тянется за почти пустым шприцом. Баки наблюдает, как Старк демонстративно поднимает его, трясущейся рукой подносит к глазам, и встряхивает, словно проверяя остатки. Потом Старк открывает рот и выдавливает туда последние капли, перед тем, как отбросить шприц за кровать. Он откидывает голову на подушки и вновь принимается дрочить…

— Черт, реальная штука, — произносит он в потолок, — Давненько мне не удавалось так обдолбаться, да еще чтобы так _хотеть_ … — Старк поднимает голову и смотрит на Баки, его губы кривятся. — Ну, во всяком случае, с тех пор, как я познакомился с тобой, — усмешка не достигает его жестких, потухших глаз. 

— Старк, что ты?.. — слышит свой вопрос Баки. Его собственный голос кажется ему жалким, беспомощным перед лицом плохо скрытой злобы в голосе Старка, неприязни в его глазах. Баки ожидал, что Старк все еще будет расстроен из-за того, что случилось днем, он был готов к… _сложностям_ , но… 

— Что, ты тоже хотел? — обрывает его Старк. — Не судьба — это все, что у меня было. Это экспериментальная штука, и охуеть какая редкая... Мне пришлось взломать защиту на уровне секретных отделов минобороны, чтобы найти ее в исследовательских файлах Чо. Ты даже не представляешь, на что я пошел, чтобы выкрасть ее. Видишь ли, обычные таблетки больше ни хуя на меня не действуют, но отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры, и все такое… — Старк на секунду замолкает и снова усмехается, перед тем как закончить фразу низким, слащавым голосом, — Но, детка, ты этого достоин.

Слова обжигают Баки, словно пощечина. Он невольно пятится, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. Все его тело дрожит от нервного напряжения. Нарастающая паника жжет затылок, отдается в ушах.

Он не знает почему; Старк его не трогал. Он даже не рядом с ним.

— Поздновато уже строить из себя скромника, тебе не кажется? — зло щурится Старк в ответ на жалкое, неосознанное отступление Баки — и Баки вдруг слышит другой голос в голове, резкий и насмешливый: «Чего ты вдруг застеснялся? А ну-ка, не убегай от меня, шлюха».

Баки судорожно старается не слушать этот голос. Старк ему не куратор. Он не причинит Баки вреда, не сделает ему больно.

И, в любом случае… думать об этом бессмысленно. Если Старк на самом деле настолько обдолбался этой хренью — настолько, чтобы хотеть того, чего он никогда раньше не делал, хотеть причинить боль — Баки позволит ему.

— Или ты сегодня не в настроении? — продолжает Старк. — Не загоняйся, Барнс. Такое случается даже с лучшими из нас — и, ты знаешь, у меня всегда на этот случай есть решение.

Баки вовремя вскидывает взгляд, чтобы заметить на губах Старка усмешку, острую, как бритва, и абсолютно не сочетающуюся с его жестким, злым взглядом. Старк наклоняется и роется в тумбочке по противоположную сторону кровати, что-то достает — горсть каких-то маленьких серебристых штучек — и швыряет их в сторону Баки. 

Они падают на пол между ним и кроватью. Короткого взгляда вниз достаточно, чтобы опознать маленькие синие таблетки, обернутые в пластик и фольгу. Он тут же с опаской переводит глаза обратно на Старка, ждет, что тот сделает дальше. Рот Старка все еще перекошен в злобной усмешке. 

— Давай, — Старк показывает на пол свободной рукой, его взгляд прилип к лицу Баки, — Ни в чем себе не отказывай — у меня их еще полно. Черт, можешь вообще забрать себе всю гребаную партию. Мне эта новая херня нравится значительно больше, — скалится он и вновь решительно принимается дрочить свой член.

Баки снова смотрит вниз. Концентрируется на том, чтобы замедлить дыхание, расслабить тело, выглядеть более покорным, податливым. Это лучший способ успокоить разозленного куратора. И, в любом случае… Баки никак не может понять, с чего он вдруг так расстроился. Даже в своем худшем состоянии Старк вряд ли сделает такое, чего Зимнему уже не приходилось терпеть сотню, тысячу раз до этого…

Старк по-прежнему пристально смотрит на него. Он выглядит… так, как будто чего-то ждет. Баки снова опускает взгляд, ему хочется, чтобы Старк просто сказал ему, что делать. Неужели он правда хочет, чтобы Баки принял таблетки? Старк знает, что они на него не подействуют. 

— Что ты хочешь? — наконец обреченно спрашивает Баки, когда не может больше выносить тишину, когда чувствует, что негодование Старка огнем жжет кожу, плетью рассекает воздух. Он борется с порывом упасть на колени. Старк — _не_ куратор. В отчаянии, он жестом указывает на разбросанные по полу таблетки:

— Хочешь, чтобы я… 

— Снимай уже свои проклятые шмотки и иди в кровать, — голос Старка такой же резкий, стальной, но по крайней мере, он, наконец, дал четкое указание. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы первый раз, когда у меня по-настоящему на тебя встало, пропал даром? 

Баки сглатывает, повинуется. 

Его тело двигается как в замедленной съемке, пальцы не слушаются, пока он снимает рубашку, штаны, белье. Рукав футболки цепляется за край одной из металлических пластин на руке, и Баки несколько раз неуклюже дергает за нее, чтобы высвободиться. Он слышит недовольное фырканье Старка. Баки спешит — но новая волна тревоги заставляет его копаться дольше.

В конце концов раздевшись, Баки забирается на кровать и ложится: на спину, так, как Старк любит. Он ровно дышит, не напрягается, не впивается пальцами в покрывало по сторонам. Не думает о том, что не подготовился перед приходом сюда. Он пришел рано, на целый час раньше, чем обычно появляется Старк, полно времени чтобы… 

Старк поднимается и придвигается к нему. 

Баки раздвигает колени, открывая Старку доступ между бедер. Послушно поднимает ногу вверх, когда чувствует руку Старка на своем колене. Смотрит на сводчатый потолок пентхауса и ждет, когда член Старка втолкнется в него. На сухую. После первой минуты будет уже не так больно, напоминает он себе, стараясь сдержать панику — кровь всегда облегчает процесс. Да и в любом случае, Старк — капризный, привередливый. Он скорее всего бросит эту затею и воспользуется смазкой, чтобы уберечь свою собственную нежную кожу, задолго до того, как порвет Баки… 

Но вместо члена, Баки чувствует у своей дырки пальцы Старка — мокрые от смазки.

Баки неровно выдыхает. Осторожно насаживается на пальцы Старка. С благодарностью. 

Старк сосредоточен. Он, не поднимая глаз, проталкивает пальцы в Баки. Разрабатывает. Смазывает. Голова отвернута, так что Баки не видит выражения его лица — но от того, как напряжена его челюсть, от едва сдерживаемой резкости, с которой в него толкаются пальцы, Баки становится не по себе. 

Баки знал, что сегодняшний сеанс будет непростым, что Старк будет расстроен, после того, что произошло днем, после того, что они слышали… но _такой_ реакции он не ожидал. 

Он сглатывает, пытаясь подавить подступающую к горлу тошноту, когда в голову вдруг приходит незваное воспоминание о радостном, полном надежды голосе Стива: «Серьезно? Тони? Я думал, он просто флиртует на автопилоте, как со всеми. Ты правда думаешь, я ему нравлюсь?» Чертовски странно, что эта мысль все еще как ножом режет Баки, даже сейчас… 

«Нерелевантно, — яростно думает он, — контрпродуктивно». Он рассматривает потолок и старается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы расслабить мышцы, открыться для Старка. На это уходит гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. 

Спустя некоторое время, Баки вспоминает и тянется к своему члену — чтобы, как положено, возбудиться — но Старк отметает его руку. Краем глаза Баки видит еще одно мимолетное движение — и вовремя останавливает себя, чтобы не дернуться, когда вдруг чувствует, как на его члене смыкается рука. Старку не нравится, когда он вздрагивает.

Непривычности этого ощущения — руки Старка на члене — достаточно, чтобы на время, на несколько вдохов, сдержать панику. Старк никогда раньше не трогал его так, никогда не притрагивался к нему без лишней необходимости. Баки пытается не шевелиться, пытается игнорировать холодный комок тревоги, трепещущий в животе.

Скоро член Баки твердеет от ритмичных, настойчивых поглаживаний Старка. И в этом есть что-то… неправильное, что-то… постыдное для них обоих. Но это — полный бред. Старк может делать все, что захочет, он — кура… ему позволено. 

Баки прижимает живую ладонь к матрасу, ни о чём не думает. Его левая рука все еще держит заведенную наверх ногу, открывая его для Старка. Он чувствует, как металлические пальцы впиваются в плоть бедра. Но это — хорошая боль. Полезная. Она дает Баки возможность отвлечься от ощущения скользких настырных пальцев в его дырке, от того, как Старк резко дергает его за член — так, как будто пытается вырвать из него то, что он не хочет давать. 

Баки отгоняет эту мысль. Это глупость: Старк может брать все, что захочет. 

— Переворачивайся, — неожиданно приказывает Старк, вынимая пальцы. 

Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности, затем испуганно отводит взгляд, когда видит, как челюсть Старка напрягается от раздражения. Он перекатывается на живот — старается не думать о том, как странно, что Старк хочет трахать его в этой позе. Обычно Старк предпочитает видеть лицо Баки, предпочитает не смотреть на безобразие его спины. Это еще одно отклонение от традиции. Баки чувствует, как снова зажимается от нервов, несмотря на всю подготовку. Старк этому не обрадуется.

Баки прячет лицо в подушку, старается отогнать тревогу. Раздвигает ноги…

— Не так, — бросает Старк, — На четвереньки. 

Баки механически поджимает под себя колени, распрямляет руки, опускает голову. 

Когда Старк наконец толкается в него, это совсем не больно. Старк достаточно его растянул — если не считать того судорожного сжимания после подготовки. Все, что он чувствует — это лишь легкое тянущее ощущение, пока его тело привыкает к размеру Старка. 

В этом нет ничего необычного, это — _ничто_ , по сравнению с тем, что уже пришлось пережить Зимнему. 

Спустя некоторое время пальцы Старка впиваются в бедра Баки, притягивая его назад в такт толчкам. Баки чуть сильнее разводит колени, насаживается, подстраиваясь под ритм. Старк позади молчит. Все, что Баки слышит — шлепки плоти о плоть, и хриплое дыхание Старка, пока тот методично, решительно вдалбливается в него — но в этом нет ничего необычного. Старк всегда трахает его молча.

Баки изучает бледное покрывало под собой. Фокусируется на том, чтобы дыхание оставалось ровным, тело — податливым.

Он не понимает, откуда взялась эта тревога, с чего он вдруг так расстроился. Старк всего лишь делает то, что нужно Баки, то, что он делает для Баки уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Баки не понимает, отчего у него сдавливает грудь, отчего в желудке поднимается тошнота, а в голове разливается чувство _неправильности_. 

Он не понимает, почему вдруг начинает мутнеть в глазах. 

Когда Старк, тяжело дыша, в последний раз резко загоняет в него до упора, когда Баки чувствует, как тот кончает — в этом нет ничего необычного, ничего неожиданного. Баки уже давно привык к ощущению обволакивающей его внутренности спермы Старка — он этого хочет, ему это нужно. 

Он не понимает, почему в этот раз все кажется каким-то другим, каким-то... _грязным_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нам осталось 3 главы, из того, что автор написал, и эти главы, мне кажется, самые сильные. Особенно следующая.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: эта глава вытекает непосредственно из предыдущей сцены, и так же ужасна. Хотя нет, можно смело сказать — она гораздо хуже. Приготовьтесь.

Когда все, наконец, заканчивается, когда Старк выходит из него, Баки опускается на живот. 

Он обнимает подушку руками и утыкается в нее лицом, пытаясь незаметно стереть влажные следы. Хер знает, что сделает Старк, если увидит на лице Баки слезы. Это не было сказано — Старк никогда ничего ему не говорит — но Баки почти уверен, что плакать не разрешается. 

Да и вообще, он ведет себя, как идиот. Ему ведь даже не было больно. 

Баки тихо ждет, когда Старк как всегда встанет и пойдет в ванную. Но прошло уже много времени, а Старк по-прежнему лежит на постели. 

Тогда Баки поднимает голову и смотрит: Старк лежит на спине, рядом, и все так же неровно дышит. Баки украдкой бросает взгляд вниз и вновь напрягается, увидев член Старка — багровый и все еще стоящий колом, совсем не опавший после оргазма. 

В животе у Баки скручивается новый клубок страха, тяжелый и болезненный. Блядь, _что_ было в этом шприце? Что если… что если Старк еще не закончил с ним? Но это же полная херня — Старк никогда ничего от него не хочет. Ему не нравится, когда Баки к нему прикасается, да даже когда просто смотрит на него. 

— Можно… можно, я пойду? — окликает Баки, презирая себя за то, как ломается его голос. Он видит, как в ответ у Старка напрягается челюсть. Баки снова чувствует противную резь в животе и звон в ушах. Ждет еще секунду, но Старк так ничего и не отвечает, и тогда Баки начинает приподниматься на руках…

И тут же останавливается, почувствовав тяжелую, удерживающую руку на бедре — высоко, под самой ягодицей. Баки опускается обратно, поворачивает голову. Встречает пристальный, мрачный взгляд Старка.

Баки намеренно расслабляет плечи, опускает глаза. Его взгляд возвращается к возбуждённому члену. Баки нервно сглатывает. Сколько это еще будет продолжаться — что ему придется еще вытерпеть сегодня? Старк отслеживает взгляд Баки, и его рука сильнее стискивает бедро. 

— Что если я скажу, что тебе _нельзя_ идти? — спрашивает Старк, с отчетливой угрозой в низком хрипловатом голосе. — Что если я решу, что я с тобой еще не закончил? Ты снова послушно раздвинешь ноги? 

У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Если бы он только промолчал тогда и не попросил Старка проверить протез — ведь это почти не мешало, всего лишь небольшая скованность. Баки нужно было просто подождать следующего планового техобслуживания. Ничего этого бы не случилось, если бы Баки просто _принял это как данность_ , если бы они не оказались в той проклятой комнате, не подслушали разговор Стива. Он сам во всем виноват… 

— _Отвечай_ , — сипит Старк. Баки чувствует, как сильные пальцы впиваются в его кожу.

— Да… ты можешь снова меня трахнуть, если хочешь, — слышит Баки свой дрожащий голос. — Конечно. 

Старк издает странный звук — возможно, смешок. И отпускает бедро Баки:

— Конечно, — зло передразнивает он. — _Конечно_ , я могу. Я же могу делать, что, блядь, захочу, так? — он неожиданно приподнимается на локтях, придвигаясь ближе — и Баки, не удержавшись, невольно отстраняется. 

Взгляд Старка все также нечитаем и пристален, и Баки испуганно кивает. Он знает, что это неправильно, но не может придумать, как выкрутиться. Ему хочется, чтобы Старк прекратил задавать вопросы и просто сделал то, что хочет. Он ненавидит эти гребаные игры, потому что никогда не мог угадать, к чему они ведут. 

— Тогда давай, — приказывает Старк. — Ложись на спину. 

Баки переворачивается, снова смотрит в потолок, ждет. Чувствует, как налитый кровью взгляд Старка медленно скользит вниз по его шее, груди, животу. Замирает на вялом члене. И снова возвращается к лицу Баки. 

— Блядь, я просил тебя об одной-единственной вещи, — наконец говорит он, — Но ты даже _этого_ сделать не можешь. 

Баки напрягается от вновь нахлынувшего ужаса, тянется к своему члену. Он совершенно забыл, отвлекся на свою идиотскую, бестолковую тревогу, пока Старк его трахал — черт, сколько еще ошибок он сегодня допустит? Только этого ему и не хватало: дать Старку лишний повод, подлить масла в огонь его мрачного настроения, вдобавок к алкоголю и наркотикам… 

— Нет, — рявкает Старк и отталкивает руку Баки. Потом, прежде, чем Баки успевает среагировать — прежде, чем он успевает _подумать_ — Старк неожиданно нависает над ним, очень близко, и… 

Баки напрягается, застывает от шока, когда губы Старка смыкаются на его члене. 

Баки впивается руками в простыни, сжимает кулаки. Он смотрит перед собой, невидящие глаза широко распахнуты. Баки не помнит, когда кто-то в последний раз делал с ним такое. Было ли у него такое вообще? Хоть раз? Как это вообще возможно? Старк никогда не хотел, чтобы _Баки_ взял _у него_ в рот, а теперь он сам… 

Весь мир сужается до ласкающего его теплого, влажного рта.

Старк явно знает, что делает. Он отсасывает и… вдруг проходится языком снизу вверх. Невероятная острота этих ощущений захлестывает Баки, и его тело тут же реагирует. Его член твердеет, упирается в нёбо, проскальзывает глубже в горло Старка. 

Но, в то же время, все это кажется… неправильным. Каким-то извращением, или… наказанием. 

Баки крепче сжимает пальцами простыни, выгибает шею, отворачивается. Это единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Он настолько шокирован, что даже не знает, пытается ли увернуться или удерживает себя на месте — хочет ещё, больше ощущений, которые Старк силой вырывает из его тела. Какой-то чудом уцелевший инстинкт удерживает его от того, чтобы толкаться в рот Старка, так, как отчаянно жаждет тело — он не может позволить себе допустить сегодня еще одну ошибку. 

Чего Старк _хочет_? Ждет, что Баки кончит ему в рот? Разрешается ли это? Вряд ли такое может быть разрешено, но Старк ничего не сказал — он никогда ничего не говорит — и у Баки тут нет опыта для сравнения… Он зажмуривает глаза и старается сдержаться. Уже очень скоро станет неважно, чего хочет Старк — Баки уже не сможет это контролировать. Возможно, ему стоит что-нибудь сказать или отстраниться перед развязкой… разрешается ли это? 

Он уже начинает чувствовать, как покалывают и поджимаются яйца. В отчаянии, Баки вновь отворачивается, напуганный и ошеломленный. Он слышит высокий мучительный звук — стон. И стонет он сам... _Блядь…_

Но тут Старк внезапно — к счастью, к ужасу — выпускает его член. Баки распахивает глаза, смотрит в никуда, задыхаясь от того, как прохладный воздух обдает его чувствительную, влажную кожу. Он был _так_ близок…

— Так ты значит все-таки чувствуешь свой член, а? — произносит в этот момент Старк, и его слова пробиваются сквозь шок, — Трахаемся уже несколько месяцев, а я все не был уверен, — Баки сглатывает, смотрит вниз — Старк все еще лежит у него между ног, опершись на локти, губы мокрые и немного распухшие. Пристальный взгляд по-прежнему нечитаемый и жесткий.

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? Хочешь кончить мне в рот? — подозрительно беспечно продолжает Старк. — Хочешь снова закрыть глаза и ебать меня в рот, пока ты думаешь о _Сти…_ — он осекается прежде, чем закончить свою мысль, рот перекошен в горькой усмешке. 

У Баки сердце уходит в пятки.

— Ну же, _любовничек_ , — снова начинает Старк через мгновенье, — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь? — челюсть упрямо выдвинута, выражение лица угрюмое, почти страшное. 

Баки прячет взгляд. Отрешенно думает о том, как, когда они только начинали, Старк не любил смотреть в глаза. Всего лишь несколько месяцев назад. В животе у Баки все ещё крутит — какое-то омерзительное, тошнотворное чувство, которое никак не отпускает. Он хочет, чтобы Старк заткнулся, просто снова трахнул его, что угодно. Он хочет, чтобы Старк отпустил его. 

— Говори, — снова произносит Старк, и на этот раз его тон не терпит возражений. _«Говори, пока у меня не кончилось терпение, и я не придумал другой способ разговорить тебя. Шевели мозгами, тупой уебок…»_

— Я… я не знаю, — бормочет Баки слабым, дрожащим голосом. — Все, что хочешь… Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, — он чувствует новую волну ужаса, разливающегося по венам, видит, как во взгляде Старка проступает упрек, постепенно переходящий в бешенство, как злобно сжимаются его кулаки на простынях между бедер Баки. _Блядь_ , что он теперь сделал не так? Ему нужно было просто держать свой проклятый рот на замке — он всегда говорит не то, и он это _знает_ — Старк ему прямо так и сказал всего несколько недель назад…

— Да. _Конечно_ , — выплевывает Старк и отталкивается назад, оказываясь на коленях между ног Баки. Его побелевшие от напряжения кулаки теперь лежат на бедрах. — Потому что я твой гребаный куратор, да? Это все, что ты во мне видишь? Все, что ты _вообще когда-либо_ во мне видел. 

Старк задыхается от злости, и Баки чувствует, как сжимаются его собственные плечи, как ускоряется дыхание. Каждая клетка его тела хочет отодвинуться, забиться в изголовье кровати, создать между ними дистанцию. 

— Ты… — начинает было Баки, но не может продолжить. Его голос застыл, как и его тело. «Ты не куратор», — хочет сказать он, или: «я не понимаю, что ты такое говоришь», — или: «ты меня пугаешь». Но это не имеет значения, потому что Старк его не слушает… 

— Значит, все, что я захочу, да? — насмешливо говорит тот, — Все это «доступно для моего пользования», _так?_

Баки в панике отводит глаза, затем снова смотрит на Старка. Взгляд Старка — жесткий, вопросительный, настойчивый — сверлит его насквозь. В конце концов Баки покорно кивает. Он не знает, что ему еще делать. Он все еще лежит на спине посреди кровати, голый, ноги разведены в стороны. Его член лежит на животе, хотя эрекция уже начала опадать — и от осознания этого факта в Баки поднимается новая волна ужаса. Старк хотел, чтобы у него стояло.

Баки страшно, он чувствует себя беззащитным — так, как он не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как… 

— Ладно, — выплевывает Старк. Затем он наклоняется, хватает Баки за руку — ту, что из плоти — и тянет Баки вверх, пока тот не оказывается в полусидячем положении. Потом Старк откидывается на спину рядом с Баки и…

Старк… сгибает колени. Разводит ноги, прижимает ступни к матрасу. 

Баки чувствует, как от шока округляются его глаза.

— Иди сюда, — приказывает Старк. Баки немедленно повинуется, дрожа, и оказывается на коленях между разведенных в стороны ног Старка. Неожиданно они поменялись местами. Это кажется нелепым и глупым. Баки не знает, что ему делать, что думать…

Старк говорит:

— Давай тогда, ради разнообразия, сделаем то, что хочу я, если ты так настаиваешь. 

Его голос низкий, почти бесцветный. Лицо непроницаемо. Темные глаза сверлят Баки, словно дрели. 

Он говорит:

— Видишь ли, я сам сегодня чувствую себя немного ебанутым на голову, так что… — тяжелый взгляд Старка скользит вниз по телу Баки и снова поднимается наверх. 

Он говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал перезагрузку _мне_. 

Баки чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног. Чувствует, как его тело начинает отстраняться назад, в шоке…

Но Старк все еще продолжает говорить, его пустые глаза все еще гипнотизируют Баки, пригвождают к месту. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты силой держал меня под собой, пока трахаешь, — медленно, намеренно произносит он. У Баки снова громко звенит в ушах, но резкий голос Старка пробивает этот шум, словно пуля — плоть… 

— И пока ты это делаешь, — непреклонно продолжает Старк, — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел мне в лицо. Хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я кривлюсь и дергаюсь под тобой, как я ненавижу каждую секунду этого. Как я ненавижу _тебя_ , — его голос набирает обороты, — Я хочу, чтобы ты жестко трахал меня, и чтобы тебе доставляло. Трахай, пока не кончишь в меня. 

— Старк… — слышит Баки свой слабый, отчаянный голос. Он не понимает, что происходит — _что Старк такое несет?_ Это какое-то наказание, да, наверняка — наказание, но Баки все еще не понимает, что он сделал не так. Это несправедливо, эти _гребаные игры…_

Старк игнорирует его. Продолжает тем же мертвым голосом, как будто Баки не проронил ни звука:

— После того, как кончишь, я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня остаться. Не позволяй мне уйти — не сразу. Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня лежать здесь, — его взгляд опускается на член Баки, затем снова поднимается. — Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня дрочить себе, пока у меня не встанет. Потом, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, как я продолжаю дрочить, против своей воли. Хочу, чтобы ты держал меня в этой кровати, пока я не кончу. Хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня _насиловать самого себя._

— _Пожалуйста_ , — шепчет Баки, судорожно, испуганно. Старк не может на самом деле хотеть того, о чем он говорит. Что значит — насиловать? Баки хочется уйти. Или чтобы Старк ушел. Баки снова чувствует нарастающую панику, заминки на границах своего сознания — но этого не может быть, они только что провели перезагрузку… 

— И, — чуть усмехается Старк, беспощадно, страшно, — Не беспокойся — мне всё равно, что ты трахаешь меня против моей воли. Я не буду _возражать._

Вся неправильность ситуации доходит до Баки сквозь подступающий ужас — он резко вскидывается, подается назад, даже прежде, чем понимает, что творит. Но Старк бросается вперед, хватает его за запястье сильными пальцами. 

— Стой, — холодно приказывает он. Баки чувствует, как пальцы впиваются в его плоть, с такой силой, что если бы на его месте был кто-либо другой, остались бы синяки. — Я сказал тебе, чего хочу, — говорит Старк, — Так что, _выполняй_ , мать твою. 

Старк резко отпускает его и снова ложится. Он отводит взгляд, смотрит наверх, прямо перед собой. Шире разводит ноги. 

— Не заставляй меня просить снова, — говорит он. 

Баки знает, что сейчас видит Старк: пологий склон высокого сводчатого потолка, декоративные балки, модные, приглушенные светильники. Он сам успел насмотреться на них на всю жизнь вперед.

Старк отдал ему прямой приказ — и не один раз. Баки уже достаточно наказан сегодня. Он больше не вынесет.

Баки тянется за смазкой, мысленно приказывая рукам не трястись, приказывая тошноте отступить. Он смазывает пальцы и кладет руку между ног Старка. Он ни о чём не думает. 

Старк дергается, когда Баки прикасается к его дырке, потом медленно выдыхает через нос. Он заметно расслабляет мышцы, открываясь навстречу пальцам. Первый палец легко входит внутрь, затем проскальзывает второй. Старк задирает правое колено повыше, открывая Баки доступ. Его все еще твердый член тяжело лежит на животе. Он выглядит болезненно, воспалено, но Старк не обращает на это внимания.

Баки видит, как пальцы Старка сильнее стискивают колено, когда тот принимает третий палец. Видит, как часто вздымается его грудь, видит побелевшие костяшки. Старк все еще смотрит в потолок невидящим взглядом. Когда Баки пытается повернуть пальцы, чтобы получше растянуть его, Старк морщится и ахает. Баки застывает — он чуть отводит пальцы, но… 

— Нет, — выдыхает Старк, коротко бросая на него взгляд и тут же снова отводя, — Не останавливайся.

У Баки уходит много времени, но в конечном итоге тело Старка начинает привыкать. Его глаза теперь закрыты, он ровно дышит носом. На этот раз он не возражает, когда Баки вытаскивает пальцы. Только закусывает губу, потом поудобнее подхватывает колено, заводит ногу еще выше, ждет. 

Баки снова тянется за смазкой, размазывает ее по своему члену. Долго дрочит себе, чтобы возбудиться для того, что будет дальше. И потом, когда он уже нависает над Старком, Баки думает о прошлой попытке трахнуть его: тогда Старк шарахнулся от него. Не хотел, чтобы Баки дотрагивался до него. Он… до сих пор не хочет.

Баки сам во всем виноват. Это он довел Старка до такого состояния. 

Первый толчок даётся с трудом. Несмотря на подготовку, тело Старка все еще не желает поддаваться. Когда он наконец входит полностью, Старк ахает и снова открывает глаза. 

Баки задерживает дыхание, выжидает, _мысленно заставляет_ Старка оттолкнуть его, приказать ему остановиться — но Старк ничего не говорит, во всяком случае в тот момент. Его темные глаза смотрят на Баки невидящим взглядом, горьким и мрачным. 

Он не отталкивает Баки. Не сжимается. Услужливо держит себя открытым, не сопротивляется, позволяет Баки толкаться в его противящееся тело. Баки не думает о том, как это — как Баки знает как это — когда твердый член грубо вталкивается в дырку, когда тяжелое тело наваливается сверху, заставляя принимать его: давящее, пугающее, похожее на клаустрофобию, чувство.

— Спорим, я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — шепчет Старк, как раз в тот момент, когда Баки толкается вперед еще на пару мучительных сантиметров. — О том же, о чем всегда думаю я, когда делаю это с тобой, так? — его голос звучит отсутствующе, сдавленно от дискомфорта. Он переводит взгляд на Баки и его широко распахнутые глаза — всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Баки — совсем пустые.

Баки чувствует резь в желудке еще до того, как Старк произносит то, что он произносит:

— Спорим, ты бы хотел, чтобы я был Стивом.

Слова бьют Баки словно пощечина, словно удар поддых. 

Баки резко отстраняется, выдергивает член из тела Старка. Чувствует, как его накрывают отвращение и ярость. Он бы не стал… он бы никогда, _никогда_ не сделал бы этого с… Немыслимо, чтобы Баки так обошелся со Стивом, причинил _Стиву_ боль… 

Старк приподнимается на локтях, снова тянется к Баки — он открывает рот, собирается еще что-то сказать, что-то отвратительное и ужасное, и _правдивое_. Мир окрашивается в красный. Баки больше не может это слушать, он не может этого делать, _не может…_

Пространство и время плывут, смазываются, словно сворачиваются внутрь себя.

Баки не совсем осознает то, что происходит дальше: он чувствует, как поднимается его рука, как замахивается, как сжимается кулак. Чувствует подступающую к горлу ядовитую горечь. Слышит свист рассекаемого воздуха, чувствует холодок на коже. Слышит глухой удар кулака, впечатывающегося в плоть, хруст небритой челюсти о костяшки. Видит шок в побелевших глазах Старка — прямо перед тем, как тот отлетает назад, перекувыркнувшись. 

«Угроза устранена», — бессвязно думает он. 

 

~

 

Когда земля снова выпрямляется, Баки обнаруживает себя на коленях в изножье кровати, руки сжаты на бедрах, дыхание прерывистое.

Он медленно, нехотя поднимает взгляд. Чувствует, как от лица отливает кровь, когда до него доходит: когда вся чудовищность — _ужас_ — последних секунд открывается ему с ледяной ясностью. 

Старк только начинает подниматься там, куда он приземлился после… После. 

Баки смотрит, застыв, как Старк приподнимается на локте, потом на руке. Поворачивается лицом к Баки, прижимая вторую руку к щеке. В широко распахнутых глазах Старка — тревога… _боль_. 

Баки снова чувствует накрывающую его пульсирующую панику. Чувствует волны исходящего изнутри ужаса, когда его глаза останавливаются на следе от удара: виднеющаяся между пальцев Старка кожа уже покраснела, распухла. Как такое возможно… _Как он мог сделать такое?_ Это… это немыслимо. Наказание за нападение на куратора — полное обнуление: рестарт, начало с чистой страницы. Они всё у него отнимут. Он снова всё потеряет, всех потеряет — потеряет _Стива._

Баки в ужасе видит, как на лице Старка появляется какое-то новое выражение: обиженное, беззащитное. Щеки нервно подергиваются. Старк убирает руку, нахмурив брови. Он открывает рот… 

— _Пожалуйста_ , — перебивает Баки, хрипит, умоляет. Он в ужасе прижимается лбом к матрасу, униженный и жалкий. Тело дрожит, в голове пусто от страха. 

— Я… Прости меня, пожалуйста, не надо… — слова сами вылетают изо рта. Бессвязно. Бесконтрольно. — Я не знаю… Я не понимаю. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста не надо обнуления. Я сделаю все, что угодно, — он слышит в своём голосе отчаяние, ужас, пытается сообразить: чем можно умилостивить Старка в виду последнего проступка — _нападения_ — которого он совершил? 

— Я.. Я буду _думать_ о чем угодно, о чем хочешь, — отчаянно умоляет он, — Клянусь, я буду думать о _Стиве_ , пока ты меня трахаешь, пока я трахаю тебя — все, что хочешь, все, только _пожалуйста, не надо._

Старк что-то говорит — в своей панике Баки не слышит его слов. Матрас прогибается. Старк передвигается к нему по кровати. Он чувствует на спине руку — и резко вздрагивает. 

Потом все разлетается вдребезги, затуманивается, превращается в бессмыслицу. Все, что остается — это лишь спотыкающийся страх, ужас — он ждет боли, ждет, что грубые руки схватят его, ждет, что в голове начнёт разваливаться лед… 

_«На обнуление его,_ — слышит он, — _произошел программный сбой — прочистите, и начнем сначала»._

 

~

 

Проходит много времени прежде, чем голос Старка снова пробивается в его сознание: 

— …Барнс, пожалуйста, послушай меня… _черт_ , пожалуйста, прости меня, — говорит он охрипшим голосом, словно он уже долго говорит без остановки, — Мне _так_ жаль… пожалуйста посмотри на меня, я не хотел… 

Баки с трудом разбирает слова сквозь звон в ушах, сквозь пульсирующий в крови ужас. Но.. Судя по голосу, Старк не так зол. Кажется, он расстроен, но… но в его голосе нет той злости, которая должна быть. Не очень похоже на то, чтобы он собирался отдать приказ об обнулении. 

Баки усилием воли заставляет себя перестать дрожать, перестать судорожно втягивать в легкие воздух. Он концентрируется, пытается собрать по кускам свой разум, сфокусироваться на том, что слышит. 

— Мне так жаль, прости меня, — сдавленно говорит Старк, — Я _невероятная_ скотина, я… я гребаный _алкаш_. Пожалуйста, я не… я даже не знаю, как это могло случиться, блядь, я не могу _поверить…_ — Баки слышит, как он сглатывает. — Эта дрянь, которую я принял.. Я обещаю, _клянусь,_ я никогда к ней больше не притронусь. Пожалуйста… Барнс, _пожалуйста,_ поднимайся. 

Баки медленно, неуверенно приподнимает голову, немного поворачивает, так, чтобы видеть Старка. 

Старк выглядит — раздавленным. Он теперь сидит на коленях на кровати возле Баки, совсем рядом. Руки впились в простыни по бокам, словно он пытается сдержаться и не протянуть их. Глаза круглые. Лицо абсолютно белое — кроме ярко-красной отметины на левой щеке. 

— Я… Я тебя _ударил_ , — шепчет Баки, испуганно, пристыженно.

— Я это заслужил, — говорит Старк. Голос его звучит так же несчастно, как Баки себя чувствует. — Господи, я еще и не это заслужил, — Баки видит, как его пальцы снова судорожно впиваются в простыни. 

— Можешь… можешь снова меня ударить, — голос Старка ломается.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Тем вечером Баки долго не выходит из душа.

Он стоит под мощными струями в навороченной душевой кабине Старка, позволяя бесконечному потоку воды литься на его кожу, пока огромная ванная не заполняется дымкой, пока от пара у него не начинает кружиться голова.

Позже, Баки ладонью протирает кружок на запотевшем зеркале. Его лицо выглядит изможденным, осунувшимся. Глаза — мертвыми.

Он переводит взгляд на прижатую к стеклу руку. Вспоминает ощущение кожи Старка под костяшками. Его снова начинает мутить. Он не терял контроль до такой степени с тех пор… с тех пор, как он атаковал Стива на хэлликэрриере. Какой-то остаток разума заставил его ударить правой рукой, а не левой… и это спасло Старку жизнь. Спасло Баки.

Когда он наконец выходит из ванной, то сразу замирает. Старк все ещё там, он даже не оделся. Сидит на краю постели, на свежих простынях, облокотившись на колени. Он на мгновение вскидывает взгляд, заметив Баки, и тут же опускает обратно.

— Прости, — бесцветно роняет в пол Старк. — Я… Я сейчас уйду.

Баки долго смотрит на него, ждёт пока сердцебиение придёт в норму. Он изучает измученное выражение Старка, черные тени под глазами, неестественную сгорбленную позу.

На самом деле тело Старка не такое уж сильное и внушительное, как казалось.

Старк прячет его, также, как он прячет глаза: за тщательно выстроенным заслоном высокомерия, нарочито броской одежды и размашистых театральных жестов — или под броней. Странно, но Баки никогда раньше не замечал именно тела Старка. Под всей этой колкостью. Под всеми синяками.

Возможно потому, что Баки старается как можно меньше думать о Старке.

Без брони костюма, лишенный всех своих защитных механизмов, Старк физически гораздо меньше Баки. Его телосложение более худосочное, кости более хрупкие.

— Останься, — мягко произносит Баки. Он слышит в своём голосе просьбу, или может быть… прощение.

Огромные, опоясанные черными тенями глаза Старка с опаской поднимаются на него. Баки видит, как на лице Старка сменяет друг друга целый ряд непонятных эмоций перед тем, как тот снова отводит взгляд.

— Ладно, — говорит он.

 

~

 

После этого воцаряется долгое молчание.

Баки обходит кровать и забирается под одеяло со своей стороны. Он проводит свой обычный ритуал: по одной расслабляет мышцы, пока все тело наконец не обмякает. На это уходит гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. Он чувствует, как матрас немного колышется, когда Старк устраивается со своей стороны. Потом все затихает, и через какое-то время Баки думает, что Старк уснул.

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда из темноты вдруг доносится голос, тихий и непреклонный:

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Старк. — Я никогда больше не притронусь к этой дряни. Клянусь.

Баки сворачивается клубочком, спиной к Старку. Смотрит на раскинувшуюся внизу ночную панораму. Стекла можно затемнить, чтобы укрыться от мигающих огней, но Баки обычно этим не заморачивается — ему нравится смотреть на город. Нравится представлять, как живут там внизу обычные люди, представлять, какой может быть нормальная жизнь.

— Я знаю, что ты расстроен из-за… из-за того, что мы слышали, — наконец говорит Баки, — И… Прости... Я…

— _Прекрати_ , — обрывает его Старк. — Прекрати извиняться. Не смей придумывать оправдания _моим_ проклятым… — он замолкает. Баки слышит, как он тяжело вздыхает, сглатывает. — В любом случае, я не из-за этого…

Снова наступает длинная пауза. Когда Старк наконец вновь начинает говорить, его голос тихий, едва слышный:

— После того, как я починил твой протез, я спустился к биотехнологам, — говорит он. — Я разговаривал с главой департамента МакКейем. Он умеет держать язык за зубами. Я обсудил с ним твои снимки, — матрас немного колышется, и когда Старк снова заговаривает, Баки знает, что тот лежит теперь лицом к центру кровати. К Баки.

— Я был прав, — говорит Старк. — Имплантаты… сместились. Передатчики, которые сбивают нормальную передачу нервных импульсов в головном мозге… они сейчас глубже, чем были на последних снимках, сделанных три месяца назад. И… в некоторых местах заметна коррозия.

Баки медленно переворачивается на спину. Ждёт, что Старк продолжит объяснять. Баки слышит, как тот сглатывает, перед тем, как продолжить.

— Это… это можно контролировать, — наконец произносит Старк, — Я могу сделать для тебя дуговой микрореактор. Он будет удерживать имплантаты на месте, предотвратит их дальнейшее смещение, — его голос становится тише, наполняется неприязнью, — Полный идиотизм, что твои так называемые доктора не удосужились проверить это раньше. Некоторым гребаным деталям в твоей голове уже под семьдесят…

— Ты хочешь вживить в меня ещё один имплантат? — вяло спрашивает Баки.

— Это лучший способ, — немедленно отзывается Старк, — Новейшие технологии. Реактор уже гораздо лучше — и гораздо меньше по размерам — чем тот, что удерживал шрапнель у меня в груди. Мы можем разместить его где-нибудь снаружи твоей черепной коробки, прямо под кожей. Будет совершенно незаметно, — он ещё на секунду замолкает, потом тихо добавляет, — В этой области головного мозга оперативное вмешательство невозможно.

Старк снова замолкает, как будто ждёт, что Баки начнет возражать, или что-то в этом роде. Когда он ничего не говорит, Старк медленно, неохотно продолжает:

— Реактор может удерживать имплантаты на месте, — объясняет он. Матрас снова немного колышется, и усталый голос Старка теперь обращён в потолок. — Но операция невозможна, и имеющихся технологий недостаточно, чтобы вернуть имплантаты в то положение, в котором они находились раньше — во всяком случае без риска дальнейших повреждений головного мозга, — он снова замолкает.

Баки смотрит наверх, в потолок, ждёт.

Он не дурак. Он все понимает ещё до того, как Старк вновь открывает рот. Теперь ясно, почему Старк был так расстроен, почему он сорвался. История со Стивом была лишь частью.

— Сеансы надо продолжать, — добавляет Старк, хотя в этом уже нет никакой нужды. — Перерывы между — не более шестнадцати часов, — голос Старка мрачный, бесцветный, — В обозримом будущем.

Баки смотрит в потолок невидящими глазами. Старк имеет в виду — _навсегда_.

Он представляет, как отныне будет лежать в этой постели каждую ночь. Представляет, как каждый вечер, каждое утро будет раздвигать ноги. Представляет, как будет заставлять Старка два раза в день трахать его, до конца жизни. До конца жизни Старка.

И от этой мысли у Баки не должно резать в животе, не должен вновь подниматься в горле ком.

Он всегда знал, что для него не существует никакого лечения, никакого другого решения. Только перезагрузки.

— Прости, — наконец произносит в темноту Баки.

На этот раз Старк не возражает.

 

* * *

 

С утра Баки просыпается, чувствуя себя нормально. Первые полсекунды спросонья ему тепло и уютно в знакомой кровати, на знакомых простынях.

Он поворачивает голову и видит лежащего на противоположном краю кровати Старка, уже проснувшегося и тихо, настороженно смотрящего на него. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи нахлынывают на Баки.

Баки чувствует, как его тело напрягается, мгновенно пробуждается — чувствует, как все его восприятие концентрируется на Старке. Тот не шевелится, но Баки замечает, как он немного съёживается, как виновато бледнеет, видя реакцию Баки.

Баки медленно выдыхает, заставляет себя расслабиться.

Старк лежит на животе, рука сложена под правой щекой. Что логично, потому что Старк явно не может лежать на болезненном синяке, украсившем левую сторону лица. Весь участок от виска до мягкой кожи под глазом представляет из себя уродливое красно-лиловое вздутие. Баки видит, как отчётливо выделяются тёмные отпечатки костяшек в том месте, где они впечатались в нежную кожу.

Сам глаз почти полностью заплыл, но все же несколько секунд с опаской следит за Баки. Потом Старк отводит взгляд, и с усилием, болезненно кряхтя переворачивается.

— Не загоняйся, Барнс, — устроившись на спине говорит он. — Ничего смертельного. Мне и похуже доставалось.

Баки смотрит, как Старк осторожно трогает лицо пальцами, морщится. Баки думает о том, чтобы еще раз извиниться, но какой в этом смысл. Ни в одном из известных ему языков нет более бесполезной фразы, чем « _прости меня_ ».

— Наверное мне лучше заболеть загадочным недугом, который бы пару дней продержал меня в постели, — говорит теперь Старк, — А то Брюс может начать допытываться так, что даже с моими невероятными навыками увертывания, будет сложно выкрутиться…

Пока Старк ворочался, одеяло сползло, обнажив его почти до самых бедер. Взгляд Баки скользит по его телу.

Если не считать прошлой ночи, в последние несколько недель у них было не так много… происшествий. Тело Баки почти привыкло к Старку: меньше вероятности неожиданно сорваться, нечаянно причинить вред. Но все же это ещё иногда случается. Несколько выцветших синяков виднеются на груди Старка, один — на бедре.

Заботливые опасения Беннера будут наименьшей из их проблем, если кто-то вдруг начнёт задавать вопросы по-настоящему.

— Может быть в этом случае нам стоит… сделать перерыв, — произносит Баки, не отрывая взгляда от лиловой отметины на бедре Старка. Его собственный голос кажется ему сухим, отрешенным. — Чтобы… чтобы дать тебе пару дней на поправку.

Повисшее тяжелое молчание вынуждает Баки поднять глаза и встретиться взглядом со Старком. Но выражение глаз Старка заставляет его тут же вновь отвести взгляд.

— Я имею ввиду, я могу найти кого-нибудь другого, кто мог бы помочь, — смущенно продолжает Баки, — На время. Профессионала… или что-то в этом роде. Я знаю, что это… что тебе тяжело постоянно заниматься этим со мной.

Он старается не думать о том, как некомфортно, как трудно будет заставить своё тело опять принять чужого человека, после… после всего. И скорее всего тут понадобится несколько человек. Доверяться одному на более, чем пару перезагрузок — опасно. И все это если он вообще сумеет найти проституток, которые согласились бы трахать бывшего киллера с мертвыми глазами, изувеченным шрамами телом и металлическим протезом…

— Ты серьёзно толкаешь мне речь «дело не в тебе, а во мне»? — перебивает Старк. — Господи, ну это просто охуительно — нам только и не хватало вот этого твоего самоуничтожения, направленного _катастрофически_ не по адресу, прямо как вишенки на дымящейся сейчас между нами куче дерьма.

Баки в упор смотрит на него. Через мгновение Старк отводит взгляд.

Баки уже научился распознавать сложную мимику Старка: почти неразличимое подёргивание лицевых мышц, означающее, что за вспышкой эмоций стояло что-то действительно важное, или появляющееся, когда что-то _настоящее_ нечаянно прорывается через его самоконтроль, всплески стыда и сожаления, мелькающие в глазах Старка перед тем, как он прячет свои ошибки за стеной раздражения, высокомерия или презрения.

— Послушай, Барнс, — снова начинает Старк, уже тише, не встречаясь с Баки взглядом. — Если тебя воротит от меня после вчерашней ночи… после всего, что я сделал… что я вытворял... тогда ладно. Я точно не могу тебя винить. Бог свидетель, у тебя нет никаких причин прощать меня — нет ничего, что я мог бы сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину перед тобой после всего того дерьма, через которое я заставил тебя пройти, — Старк замолкает на несколько долгих секунд.

Когда он продолжает, его голос звучит жёстче:

— Но вот только не делай _мне_ чертовых одолжений. Я сказал, что помогу тебе, и я это сделаю. Чтобы ты обо мне не думал, я не настолько законченный мудак, чтобы заставить тебя начать все с начала с кем-то другим, после всего, что мы… После, блядь, всего.

Старк смотрит на него. Его лицо повернуто в профиль, и Баки видно только нетронутую сторону. В этом ракурсе, Старк выглядит немного усталым, немного потрёпанным, но в остальном — совершенно нормальным. Старк умеет показывать другим людям ровно столько, сколько он хочет, чтобы они видели.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Баки. Он чувствует облегчение, какую-то жалкую благодарность. Он не хочет проводить сеансы ни с кем другим… как бы это не было постыдно, чего бы это не стоило Старку.

— Хорошо, — через секунду повторяет за ним Старк, а потом сбрасывает с себя одеяло и глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с силами.

Все правильно — сейчас утро, устало думает Баки, наблюдая за ним.

Время для очередной проклятой перезагрузки.


	13. Chapter 13

Баки смотрит, как Старк тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за смазкой. Он глядит на знакомый разворот плеч, изгиб позвоночника, на то, как перекатываются мышцы, когда Старк протягивает руку. Баки поворачивается, чтобы достать тюбик, который он держит в собственной тумбочке.

Он смазывает пальцы, опускает руку, чтобы ввести их внутрь. Разглядывает бледный потолок. Прислушивается к звукам подготавливающего себя Старка. Все это кажется… привычным.

Все кажется проще в понятных рамках выработанной рутины.

К тому времени, как Баки заканчивает подготавливать себя, его член уже, как обычно, начинает оживать. Баки берет его в руку, начинает дрочить: сперва не задумываясь, просто по привычке, потом целенаправленно, вспоминая брошенные Старком прошлой ночью обвинения. Совершенно незачем снова это ворошить.

У него уже почти стоит, когда в голове вдруг возникает другое, непрошеное воспоминание — тёплые, влажные губы Старка, смыкающиеся вокруг его члена. Тогда Баки был весь на нервах, слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то по-настоящему из этого извлечь, но сейчас… он вспоминает это ощущение. То, как Старк отсасывал, как насаживался ртом, полностью забирая член Баки, пропуская его в горло. Баки начинает водить рукой чуть быстрее. Он вспоминает, как сжималось вокруг него горячее…

— Не надо, — вдруг неожиданно говорит Старк. Баки застывает, вырванный из своих мыслей. Он медленно поворачивает голову. Старк пристально смотрит на него. Когда они встречаются взглядом, выражение лица Старка тут же становится каким-то напряжённым, словно он… раскаивается. — Я имею в виду… Тебе больше не обязательно это делать. Прости, что заставлял тебя.

Баки убирает руку с члена, аккуратно кладёт ладонь на матрас. Но от этого Старк ещё сильнее кривится.

— Тебе не… Останавливаться тоже не обязательно, — говорит он, и вид у него теперь озабоченный. Как будто это Баки даёт _ему_ непонятные, противоречивые указания. — Просто… Делай, что хочешь. Дрочи или не дрочи — тебе решать, ладно?

Баки кивает. Снова смотрит в потолок.

Он слышит, как Старк матерится себе под нос. Потом опять доносятся негромкие хлюпающие звуки. Старк снова пытается возбудиться. Судя по всему — безуспешно. Баки думает о том, чтобы опять подрочить себе, но теперь это кажется глупым, бессмысленным.

В любом случае, Старку с минуты на минуту потребуется его рука. Он всегда раздувает из этого проблему, агонизирует и зря теряет время, пытаясь возбудиться самостоятельно, когда они оба знают, что из этого ничего не выйдет, особенно, когда Старк так расстроен. Они оба знают, что рано или поздно ему придётся сдаться и попросить.

Сколько можно! Баки знает, что Старку неприятно быть с ним, неприятны его прикосновения. Но он мог хотя бы попробовать получить удовольствие от физических ощущений. Если бы он так не заморачивался. Если бы не старался так активно ненавидеть каждую секунду.

Баки отлично владеет рукой. У него было множество полевых операций, проходивших в условиях ограниченного пространства: долгие унылые часы, проведённые скорчившись в темноте, в ожидании объекта. Во время таких миссий рука Зимнего всегда пользовалась спросом. Он владеет разнообразными тонкостями, знает, как доставить удовольствие — у него за плечами семьдесят лет практики. Баки мог бы хотя бы это дать Старку, если бы тот просто позволил. Чёрт, ему бы хотелось тоже хоть _что-нибудь_ сделать для Старка… А не только брать и брать.

Старк снова матерится и прекращает дрочить. Баки уже тянется к нему, когда…

— Обещай мне, — ни с того, ни с сего начинает Старк, — Обещай, что не позволишь мне снова такое выкинуть, — Баки обескураженно смотрит на него, но Старк продолжает, — Обещай, что в следующий раз ты остановишь меня, если я слишком далеко зайду. Что ты не позволишь мне… причинить тебе вред.

Баки со вздохом отводит руку. Конечно. Старк выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заморочиться вещами, которые гарантированно угробят любой стояк, какой он смог выдрочить.

Баки не хочет сейчас обо всем этом думать — он вообще никогда больше не хочет к этому возвращаться — но Старк развернулся к нему и смотрит в упор. Член безжизненно лежит на животе, забытый. Он явно не собирается оставлять эту тему.

— Я бы остановил тебя, если бы ты сделал что-то, что могло бы причинить реальный ущерб, — наконец говорит Баки. Это скорее всего правда. Его взгляд снова скользит по распухшему синяку на лице Старка. Это не Старка нужно останавливать.

— Господи, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не то имею в виду, — Старк взволнованно приподнимается на руках, — Ты должен остановить меня _задолго_ до ‘реального ущерба’, Барнс. Ты должен остановить меня до того, как я вообще причиню тебе боль…

— Ты не причинял мне никакой боли, — перебивает Баки. В этом как раз и заключается проблема! Он садится, прижимает руки к телу. Металл привычно холодит кожу живота. Его вдруг начинает одолевать беспокойство, неприязнь. Зачем Старк опять это вспоминает? Какой в этом смысл?

В боли точно нет ничего приятного, но она — _знакома_. Баки привык к боли, он умеет её принимать, терпеть. Но то, что случилось прошлой ночью, то, что Старк сделал… это была не просто боль.

Лицо Старка уже искажается, он сейчас в очередной раз ударится в свои нескончаемые, бессмысленные возражения… Но к черту все это, Баки сыт по горло бесконечным хождением по кругу. Его достало, что он должен постоянно объяснять одни и те же элементарные вещи. Он понимает, что эти мысли несправедливы, необоснованны, даже, но уже не может остановиться… не сейчас, когда он ещё не пришёл в себя после вчерашней ночи, когда его нервы на пределе, и у него не было возможности все обдумать, успокоиться, напомнить себе о том, почему ему нужно, чтобы Старк оставался доволен.

— Мне _плевать_ на боль, — срывается Баки, — Я с самого начала сказал тебе об этом, мне плевать, веришь ты мне или нет! Я прошел через такое, что тебе и не снилось. То, что делали с моим телом, — он с раздражением указывает на шрамы, на отметины, — все, что ты видишь — это только то, что на поверхности. Хочешь что-нибудь добавить — милости прошу! Я даже покажу тебе как. Что бы ни пришло тебе в голову — у меня уже было в тысячу раз хуже. Я больше не обращаю на это внимание.

— Я не собираюсь ничего _добавлять, социопат ты законченный,_ — шипит Старк, видимо исчерпавший лимит того, сколько он может позволить говорить кому-то другому, — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль! Твою мать, ты вообще слышал _хоть что-нибудь_ из того, что я сказал?! — Старк подается вперёд всем телом, он практически трясётся от злости, губы растянуты в оскале.

Баки ждёт, когда его начнёт накрывать страх, ужас, который всегда поднимается при виде разозлённого куратора… но почему-то этого не происходит. Тут есть что-то другое… что-то ускользающее, словно воспоминание, и если бы у Баки была ещё секунда, чтобы подумать, он смог бы это нащупать, но…

Старк все ещё орет, в бешенстве:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты _остановил_ меня до того, как я причиню тебе боль, а не предлагал гребаные способы, как лучше это сделать! Я хочу, чтобы ты принял на себя хоть какую-то гребаную _ответственность_!

Баки передёргивает от этого слова, злость сильнее закипает у него в груди. Какого черта Старк называет _его_ безответственным? Когда это _Старк_ — неосмотрителен, небрежен, это он запутывает Баки, заставляет пытаться самому во всем разобраться. Это Старк не следует протоколам, не… ничего не делает так, как надо…

— _Пошёл ты,_ — огрызается Баки. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что если бы ты все делал по правилам, если бы ты пользовался мной, как полагается, как я тебе, блядь, _говорил_ — мы не были бы сейчас в полной заднице?! — гневно орет Баки. Старк постоянно повторяет одно и то же, как заезженная пластинка; он постоянно пытается переложить вину, заставить Баки чувствовать себя _виноватым._

— Как _полагается?.._ Ты что вообще несёшь? — на лице Старка отражается ярость, отвращение, он собирается ещё что-то сказать, но Баки не даёт ему...

— Ты думаешь, у меня это в первый раз? Ты — полный придурок, если думаешь, что я не ожидал того, что было прошлой ночью. Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты просто послушал меня, если бы ты… если бы ты не держал все в себе, пока не стало _слишком поздно._

Баки не помнит, когда в последний раз вот так орал на кого-то, когда он последний раз участвовал в конфронтации, которая обходилась бы без кулаков, оружия и крови. От этого появляется чувство… свободы. Прекрасное, опьяняющее чувство. Слишком прекрасное. Как бывает при обреченном на провал бунтарстве. Это опасно. Он должен остановиться, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, хотя может быть уже слишком поздно…

— Мне _плевать_ , если ты причинишь мне боль, Старк, — шипит он, — Я этого хочу, — Старк отшатывается от этих слов, лицо бледнеет, но Баки ещё не закончил. — Я _хочу,_ чтобы ты выместил всю эту свою чушь на моем теле — бей меня, причиняй боль или… пользуйся моим ртом, членом, чем, блядь, угодно. Так лучше. В любом случае, все это не важно.

Это всё остальное — гребаные игры, манипуляции — вот с чем Баки не умеет справляться. Они _пугают_ его. Лучше уж пусть Старк бьет его, оставляет синяки — все, что угодно, только, чтобы не лез к нему в голову. Но Баки не знает, как сказать об этом, как сделать так, чтобы Старк понял…

В любом случае, это нечестно. Старк не должен заставлять его объяснять, не должен заставлять его проходить через всё это. Баки и так добровольно отдаёт ему все — все, что было с криками выдрано, вырвано из плоти Зимнего — но Старку этого мало. Баки даже сейчас видит это по обиженному лицу Старка, по написанному на нем немому укору.

Даже мысли обо всем этом совершенно выматывают Баки.

— Ладно, забудь, — сквозь зубы бросает он. — Хочешь, чтобы я остановил тебя, если где-то начнёт болеть, ладно, хорошо, плевать — я это сделаю.

Все это в любом случае бесполезно. Старк никогда не слушает. Он просто будет продолжать делать все по-своему, как он делает всегда. Баки добавляет теперь уже тихо, мрачно, смирившись:

— Ты же знаешь, я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Старк снова кривит рот, выражение лица — злое:

— Давай, молодец, продолжай в том же духе, — выплевывает он, — Прикрывайся Солдатом, притворяйся забитым и покорным, когда, на самом деле, это ты дергаешь за все ниточки, заставляешь меня плясать, как марионетку, делать именно то, что ты хочешь.

Баки в шоке отстраняется, но Старк в ударе, он не собирается останавливаться, пока не провернет нож в ране.

— Что, думал, я не просеку? Оказывается, я не такой тупой, как ты думал, — тон его голоса ядовитый, он прожигает защитные барьеры Баки насквозь, словно лазер, — Ты специально добиваешься, чтобы я выглядел как они — отморозком из ГИДРы — потому что тебе так легче, но я-то никакой не куратор, мать твою — мне нечем закрыться. Ты можешь убежать, спрятаться за Зимним Солдатом — я же остаюсь здесь трахать Солдата.

На мгновение воцаряется звенящая тишина. Глаза Старка жесткие; грудь часто вздымаются.

Баки чувствует, как его распирает от бешенства. Как Старк _смеет_ такое говорить, как он смеет бросаться Зимним, как будто это что-то, что принадлежит Баки, что-то, чего он хотел, а не то, что было выстругано из его плоти на протяжении долгих лет, десятилетий, боли, ужаса и страха. Как он, блядь, _смеет_ произносить такое вслух? Что Зимний, это что-то, что Баки хочет даже сейчас, что-то что… что ему нужно.

Баки наклоняется вперёд, скалится — такая угроза заставляла отступать даже вооружённых солдат, даже когда он был голый и в цепях — но Старк даже не морщится.

— Снова мне врежешь? — усмехается Старк, широко разводя руки в стороны, выставляя свою открытую, незащищенную грудь. — Давай, чего ты ждёшь? По крайней мере, когда ты меня бьешь — это делаешь _ты,_ а не ебаный робот.

Слова Старка обжигают его, как пощёчина. Все это правда. Она проникает в его кровь, словно лёд, холодный и острый. И Баки вдруг понимает, что его кулаки сжаты, приведенные в боевую готовность, мышцы напряжены, что он готов заткнуть Старка любой ценой. Опять.

Подбородок Старка дерзко выставлен вперёд, зубы сжаты — он готов к боли, ждёт её.

Баки смотрит на него в упор, застыв — потом чувствует, как его тело обмякает. Он садится на пятки, прижимает к себе руки, опускает голову. Чувствует накатившую волну усталости. Господи. Твою мать.

 

~

 

— Черт подери, Барнс, — тихо произносит Старк после долгой паузы. — Я не… Я не хотел ничего такого говорить.

Баки зажмуривается, глубоко вздыхает, потом еще раз. Когда он наконец поднимает глаза, видит, что Старк тоже отодвинулся назад, обхватил себя руками в защитном жесте.

— Хотел, ещё как хотел, — говорит Баки, с каждым словом чувствуя все больше уверенности, что так оно и есть. Злость Старка всегда прорывается сквозь всю его напускную херню. — Каждое слово, — он вскидывает подбородок, жестом пресекая очередную попытку Старка перебить его. — И ты прав.

Баки не Зимний, он не Солдат. Он не знает, что он вообще такое за всей этой ложью, за масками, за всеми этими представлениями, которые он разыгрывает перед друзьями, перед врачами, перед Стивом, и даже перед самим собой.

Старк больше не пытается возражать.

— Вот почему я стараюсь держать с тобой рот на замке, — наконец мягко произносит Старк. Он трёт лицо ладонью. Выглядит таким же уставшим, каким Баки себя чувствует.

Старк единственный, кто видит правду сквозь все его маски. Он никогда не пытался подогнать Баки под образ из воспоминаний и ожиданий, всегда принимал таким, как есть, брал ровно столько, сколько Баки давал ему. Никогда не старался взять сверх того, никогда не брал… достаточно.

— Не надо, — устало говорит Баки. Старк поднимает на него глаза. — Не надо… держать все в себе. Куратор или Солдат или кто, блядь, угодно — это плохая идея.

Старк испускает в ответ короткий, сдавленный звук — возможно смешок.

— Мне ли не знать, — бормочет он. Он замолкает на минуту, потом продолжает, — Барнс, прошлая ночь… это все на мне, я не… ты не обязан следить, чтобы я не вёл себя как мудак. Я не должен был говорить ничего из того, что сказал про ответственность, это нечестно. Я просто… просто, как всегда, дал волю своему проклятому языку.

Баки смотрит на него, на его усталое лицо, на напряженные, скрещенные на груди руки. В словах Старка есть что-то важное, какая-то _правда_ — даже если это вовсе не то, что Старк пытается сказать. Эта смутная мысль снова маячит где-то на самых границах его сознания, скользит по черепу изнутри.

— Но это правда, — наконец отвечает Баки. — Я отвечаю за всю эту гребаную ситуацию. За нас обоих, — его глаза снова останавливаются на распухшем синяке на лице Старка, на сутулых плечах.

Он думает о том, как глаза Старка загораются каждый раз, когда он видит Стива. И как ему теперь придётся долгое время избегать его, чтобы спрятать следы, которые Баки оставил на его лице. Старк ни разу не оставил на теле Баки отметины, которые нужно было бы скрывать. Даже после нескольких месяцев трахания — даже прошлой ночью, находясь за гранью, в своём _худшем_ проявлении — Старк и близко не подошёл к этому.

Баки думает обо всем, чем Старку не пришлось бы заниматься, обо всем, что Старк ненавидит, но все равно делает, потому что Баки это нужно.

— Я знаю, что ты мне не куратор, Старк, я это знаю. Но… — он чувствует горячий прилив стыда, — Ты — всё, что у меня есть.

Старк долго молчит. Когда Баки наконец поднимает глаза, Старк все ещё сидит, обхватив себя руками, подбородок опущен. На лице — никаких эмоций, Баки не может его прочитать.

Когда Старк наконец отвечает, его голос уже не кажется злым… или обиженным. Просто уставшим.

— Ладно, Барнс, — говорит он. Кажется, он собирается ещё что-то добавить, но потом просто вздыхает, немного откидывается назад. Подтягивает к себе колени, обхватывает их руками.

Баки медленно отводит глаза в сторону. Даже это требует усилия. Черт знает сколько времени прошло, пока они сидели тут на кровати и орали друг на друга. Кажется, уже несколько часов. Но, когда Баки смотрит в окно, он видит, что солнце только-только взошло. Застилающие бледное утреннее небо перистые облака окрашены в ярко-розовый цвет.

 

~

 

Воцаряется тишина, и, постепенно, Баки начинает чувствовать, как напряжение покидает его тело. Через какое-то время он садится поудобнее, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати. Колебание матраса заставляет Старка поднять глаза.

— Надо отдать тебе должное, Барнс, — наконец тихо говорит он, — Ну ты и умеешь выбирать, — Старк поворачивается лицом к Баки.

— Почему ты вообще выбрал меня? Любой другой человек на планете справился бы лучше.

Баки откидывает голову на изголовье, смотрит на проступающую панораму города. Если прислушаться, то с высоты девяностого этажа можно уловить звуки просыпающегося внизу уличного движения.

— Я решил, что ты согласишься, — наконец говорит он, — Что ты будешь держать рот на замке, что тебе будет все равно, главное… чтобы я делал то, что тебе нравится.

Баки думает о том, каким ему тогда казался Старк: громким и чрезмерно самовлюбленным. Неуверенным в себе. Терзаемым страхами и постыдными секретами. Сам того не замечая, он продолжает, — Наверное, я просто подумал, что у тебя могут быть такие сексуальные заморочки, что… тебе бы пригодился кто-то безотказный, — Баки краем глаза видит, что Старк снова сжался, отвернул лицо. Баки опять чувствует укол вины.

— Блядь, Старк, я не знаю. Я тогда, прямо скажем, был не совсем в здравом уме. Я особо не задумывался. Я просто знал, что мне срочно нужно… техобслуживание. Мне было страшно. А ты… ты умеешь чинить вещи. Ты — первый, о ком я подумал… — « _после Стива_ », не добавляет он.

Баки заставляет себя взглянуть. Старк скрестил на груди руки и сидит, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, как и Баки. Застывшее выражение лица опять нечитаемое. Но глаза смотрят на Баки, взгляд внимательный… может быть даже выпытывающий. Он отводит глаза, когда Баки встречается с ним взглядом.

— Почему ты согласился? — спрашивает Баки, когда становится ясно, что Старк не собирается ничего говорить.

Старк долго молчит.

Баки уже думает, что тот вовсе не ответит, когда…

— Я тоже особо не задумывался, — говорит Старк. — У тебя была проблема, и ты не хотел, чтобы кто-то об этом знал. Я… это проходил на себе. Ты просил о помощи. Я знаю, как это трудно, — Старк замолкает, трёт глаза.

— Я не думал, что все так запутается, — через секунду тихо продолжает он, — Не думал, что все так затянется. Я был уверен, что что-нибудь придумаю, смогу найти какое-то решение, ну а пока, лучше уж мне самому разбираться с последствиями, чем… — Старк отсекается, бросает взгляд на Баки, потом снова быстро отводит.

— Я не… Я _не думал_ , я просто… — он останавливается. Вздыхает, опускает руки по сторонам. — Но, как говорится, дорога в ад и все такое, — Старк смотрит в пространство невидящими глазами.

— Господи, ну мы и парочка, просто заебись, — говорит он в конце.

 

~

 

Через какое-то время Старк поднимается и молча встаёт с кровати. Баки наблюдает, как он идёт в ванную. Медленно, как будто все его тело закостенело. Баки сочувственно морщится.

Он старается сфокусировался на этом — на решении этой проблемы — вместо тяжелого, тянущего ощущения в груди при мысли об очередной перезагрузке, сейчас, после… всего. При мысли о том, чтобы заставлять Старка делать ещё одну перезагрузку.

Может быть в этот раз Баки может быть сверху. По крайней мере, тогда Старку не придётся особо двигаться — меньше шансов отвлечься на ноющие мышцы и потерять стояк. Баки вдруг понимает, что они ещё никогда не пробовали эту позу. Старк всегда сверху. Наверное, стоило предложить это раньше, а не думать, что Старк всегда будет работать за двоих.

Он предложит сейчас. Если не прокатит, если Старку не нравится эта поза, тогда Баки предложит что-нибудь ещё: свой рот, язык, член. Он будет предлагать, пока Старк на что-нибудь не согласится. И Баки объяснит ему, что это от него, что в этот раз он не пытается прикрыться Зимним. Он вдолбит это Старку в голову, чего бы это не стоило.

Он ждёт, пока Старк вернётся, пока снова устроится на своей стороне кровати.

— Послушай, — начинает он, но теряет решительность, когда Старк поворачивается к нему лицом. Он выглядит таким… измотанным, разбитым.

Взгляд Баки скользит по телу Старка. Может, ему стоит просто сделать это, просто наклониться и взять член Старка в рот, вместо того, чтобы _чесать языком,_ господи. Да, именно так он и поступит, он уже немного наклоняется вперёд, когда…

Старк морщится, понимая куда Баки направляется. Баки замирает.

— Прости, — тут же говорит Старк, — Прости, черт, — он откидывается назад, ложится на спину, закрывает лицо рукой. Баки видит, как вторая рука Старка дергается сторону его члена — словно он думает о том, чтобы снова дотронуться до него. Или прикрыться.

— Барнс, мне нужна пара минут, — сдавленно говорит он, — Может быть даже больше, чем пара.

Баки чувствует, как в животе у него скручивает.

— Мне уйти? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос не сорвался. У него есть ещё пять-шесть часов до того, как под черепом начнёт пульсировать активатор. Но если Старк хочет и вовсе пропустить перезагрузку, если хочет, чтобы Баки ждал до вечера…

— Нет, просто… просто пойди сделай себе кофе или что-нибудь, — говорит Старк, лицо все ещё закрыто рукой. — Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы собраться, перед… Ну, ты знаешь.

— Ладно, — отвечает Баки, чувствуя постыдное облегчение. Он отодвигается на край постели, натягивает рубашку, штаны.

В конце концов, не так уж и плохо пойти проветриться, собраться с мыслями. У него не было возможности остановиться и подумать с прошлой ночи. Он пойдёт в навороченную кухню Старка, сделает себе чашку его дорогого кофе, сядет на его дорогой диван и — подумает. Переварит все случившееся. Может быть, придумает, как все сделать… лучше… для Старка. Или по крайней мере — менее невыносимо.

Баки распахивает дверь, делает шаг вперёд и…

Застывает на месте.

 _Стив_ стоит на пороге, округлившиеся голубые глаза замерли на Баки. Рука поднята, словно он собирался постучать.

Всю следующую нескончаемую секунду не существует ничего, кроме застывшего, изумленного выражения на лице Стива. Он таращится на Баки, не понимая, что происходит, как будто это выходит за рамки его реальности — обнаружить Баки в спальне Старка. Так оно и есть. Все это должно было оставаться за рамками его реальности.

— Баки, что..? — начинает Стив.

Потом Баки чувствует, как время замедляется, как земля уходит из-под ног, когда взгляд Стива скользит мимо него, фокусируется на картине, открывающейся внутри комнаты.

И в _этом_ как раз и заключается причина, по которой Баки все это делал; вот именно поэтому они со Старком прошли через всю эту херню. Чтобы не дать именно этому выражению появиться на лице Стива. Выражению, которое сейчас перекашивает его черты, словно трагедия, словно кошмар…

Баки чувствует, как отшатывается на шаг назад, потом на два. Он знает, _что_ Стив сейчас видит. Он все утро сам это наблюдал… сдерживая подкатывающую тошноту. Баки знает, что именно заставляет челюсть Стива отвиснуть в недоумении, в тревоге. Он уже знает, от чего собираются плечи Стива, напрягаются руки — но все же Баки не может не повернуться и не проследить его взгляд.

Лицо Старка белое, как мел, под распухшими лиловыми синяками. Тот единственный глаз, что ещё раскрывается — округлился, побелел. Старк подается вперёд, хватает одеяло, чтобы прикрыться им — но уже слишком поздно.

Стив видит синяки, ссадины, отпечатки пальцев на груди и бедрах Старка. Он видит осунувшийся, изможденный изгиб спины Старка. Видит жуткое, постыдное лиловое вздутие, которое представляет собой левая сторона его лица. Видит панику в глазах Старка.

— Стив, подожди… — судорожно выдыхает Старк, но Стив не слушает.

Лицо Стива искажается от ужаса. Он отрывает взгляд от Старка.

— _Баки, какого черта?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом у меня всё... 
> 
> Мне так же, как и вам, мучительно хочется продолжения, но, увы, автор нам больше не написал. Если будет продолжение, перевод продолжится.
> 
> Когда мы переписывались насчёт разрешения на перевод, автор сказал мне, что планирует закончить работу, но когда не знает, потому как реальная жизнь не даёт возможности. 
> 
> Если работа показалась вам интересной, пожалуйста, не поленитесь, пройдите по ссылке в примечании к первой главе и подарите автору кудос. Возможно, это добавит автору мотивации. 
> 
> Большое спасибо всем, кто читал, оставлял кудосы и, особенно, комментарии! Надеюсь, оно того стоило, даже в своём незаконченном виде.
> 
> Мои другие переводы находятся по тэгу "Гость в серебристом плаще".
> 
>  **Апдейт 17/08/17:** Сегодня мне пришло письмо от автора в ответ на переведённую подборку комментариев отсюда и с фикбука! 
> 
> Автор передает огромнейшее спасибо за все замечательные отзывы. Говорит, что, к сожалению, так сложилось, что в этом году пришлось сделать вынужденный перерыв в участии в фандоме/писательской деятельности, но автор очень благодарен за весь фидбэк и поддержку, это много для него значит. Обещает обязательно закончить эту историю, когда обстоятельства позволят.


End file.
